<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run to Heaven by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198113">Run to Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Angel [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Puppy Play, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work has taken over the McNair/Hart/Unwin household to the point that Eggsy snaps out at Harry in a way he never has before.  Merlin's been making secret plans for months but finally decides it's time...they're going on their very first holiday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Angel [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note the kink list might grow as the story goes on...I have a few things in mind but one never knows what might come up. It will more than likely continue in the vein created in previous installments of this universe.</p><p>Story title from a lyric in the Breaking Benjamin song "I Will Not Bow." If those men only knew what their music has inspired...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy sighs as he enters the house, closing the door and immediately leaning against it. Usually he doesn’t like being the first one home, but today he needs the silence of an empty house. Welcomes it.  Silent, that is, except for a familiar whining from the kitchen.  “Coming, JB,” Eggsy calls, his voice hoarse and fading by the last syllable.  Eggsy almost runs to the kitchen, undoing the gate and scooping JB up before the dog probably knows what’s happening.  “Hello, little man.”  He buries his face in JB’s soft ear an inhales.  JB barks and wriggles.  “I know. Sorry.”  He opens the back door and JB immediately runs out to water his (and Harry’s) favorite rose bush.  As soon as JB comes trotting to the back door Eggsy grabs him again. “I love you, JB, you know that, right? You’re the best dog ever. Daddy loves you SO much.”</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy doesn’t feel much like make dinner – or doing anything else – but he dutifully changes the linens on both beds and whips up a pot of pasta carbonara, a dish Harry particularly enjoys. He’s been off on a mission for almost a week and Eggsy is eager to feel the long arms go around him. He’s ready to inhale the special smell that means his Sir. He loves Merlin, and never feels anything but safe with him around, but he’s feeling off in a different way this time. He knows that the special man that is his Sir can hopefully make it right. Not take it away, but make it easier to bear.</p><p>The front door opens and Eggsy strides down the hall as fast as he can without running.  His exhaustion seems to fade a bit as he thinks about Harry.  JB zig-zags between his legs, as usual, but for once he doesn’t yell. Instead he scoops his dog up, kisses the top of his wrinkled head, and says, “Harry.”</p><p>“Hello, darling. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Harry gives him a hug and a kiss before turning to the man coming in the door behind him.  “Are you sure, Hamish?”</p><p>“I am quite sure, Harry. I would nae have even brought it up to ye if I wasn’t.”  Merlin hangs up his coat and smiles at Eggsy.  “It smells excellent in here, lad.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Eggsy buries himself in the crook of Harry’s arm.</p><p>“Let me in the door, Eggsy,” Harry says with a laugh. “Christ, I’m exhausted.  This week felt like a month. I was hoping to come home to some rest and relaxation, but after what you’ve told me, Hamish, I feel anything but relaxed.”</p><p>“It is all just hearsay, of course, but from a very acceptable source.”  Merlin frowns.  “Let the man breathe, Eggsy.  And move your dog, he’s getting dirt on Harry’s shirt.”</p><p>“I do the laundry,” Eggsy points out, but he wipes at Harry’s shirt all the same.  “You telling me you didn’t hug him when you saw him?”</p><p>“I absolutely did not, because we were at work,” Merlin says sternly.  “And I wouldn’t have made myself part of his skin if I did.”</p><p>Eggsy blushes and pulls away.  “Um, dinner’s ready, so if you wanna change clothes…” Harry nods and turns toward the stairs.  “Maybe after dinner we could…”</p><p>“I want to know everything, Hamish,” Harry says as he starts walking up.  “From the very beginning.”  Merlin sighs and follows him.</p><p>“…relax together in the living room,” Eggsy finishes to no one.  He looks down at JB, who is happily panting at Eggsy’s feet. “Don’t worry, JB.”  He picks JB up and kisses him again.  “Don’t matter if you got Uncle Harry’s shirt dirty. You’re still the best ever.”  He buries his face in JB’s head, trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent as always,” Harry says after he takes a few bites.  “Thank you for your hard work, Eggsy.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry,” Eggsy says, beaming at him.  “You know I love cooking for you.”  He loves the way Harry looks when he’s enjoying good food.  It’s as if his entire body is relishing the taste.</p><p>“And ye dinnae love cooking for me?”</p><p>“You like the same three things.  Harry is a bit more adventurous,” Eggsy says with a grin.</p><p>Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes.  “So I’ve spoken with Tristan, Bors, and Uther…they are all on the same page,” he says to Harry.</p><p>“Amazing,” Harry says, shaking his head.</p><p>Eggsy knows they’re discussing something important about work so he doesn’t ask any questions. Instead he all but shovels the food into his mouth, knee bouncing a mile a minute. He watches them eat, silently begging them to stop talking and eat faster. He wants to cuddle with them in the living room, maybe kneel at Merlin’s feet before telling them about his horrible day. He’s definitely not interested in being a puppy, not after what happened that morning, but he wants to just let it all go.  Harry looks his way and Eggsy smiles hopefully.  Instead of speaking, however, Harry simply gets up and refills his glass of water.</p><p>“Is there a motor attached to your leg, lad?” Merlin asks finally. “Ye have been fidgeting throughout the entire meal. It is quite distracting. I thought ye went to the gym before work.”</p><p>“I did,” Eggsy says.  “Just got a lot of…energy. Sorry.” He wills himself to sit still.</p><p>“JB, stop,” Harry orders as JB runs in circles around his feet.  “You are as bad as your master.  Neither of you seem to be able to settle tonight.”</p><p>“Don’t talk to him like that!” Eggsy snaps.  Harry stares at him.  Merlin clears his throat.  “No…he don’t gotta yell at JB. Ain’t his fault. He’s excited to see Harry, just like I am.  Ain’t his fault that the only way he knows how to show it is to be excited. And when he tried to show him earlier, you yelled about him getting Harry’s shirt dirty!”</p><p>“Well, I do believe both of you have better manners than what I’ve seen so far tonight,” Harry says calmly.  “I was gone for a week, not a month. I see no reason…”</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t see, because you wasn’t here.  You don’t know how much we miss you. You say he’s my dog, but he loves you just as much.  And so what if he gets underfoot? So what if he gets your fucking shirt dirty?”  Eggsy jumps to his feet and immediately grabs his dog.  “At least he’s here. He’s healthy and he’s happy. What if he wasn’t here? What if he was gone? Would you care?  Would you miss him? Would you even fucking notice? Probably not, because you two are too fucking busy talking about work to give me OR JB the time of fucking day!”</p><p>Eggsy knows he’s gone too far the moment the words leave his mouth. But he’s tired, and he’s devastated and he just wants to crumple at his Master and Sir’s feet.  They didn’t notice anything, thought nothing was wrong, as if he doesn’t matter.  He knows he’s overreacting but at the moment he just doesn’t care.  </p><p>“Lad,” Merlin says, his voice like ice. “I do believe ye owe your Sir an apology.”</p><p>“If he’s so offended, let him ask for it himself,” Eggsy snaps, just wanting Harry to pay him some attention if nothing else.  He’s already up shit creek and he knows it.  He hugs his dog and waits.</p><p>“I do not want an apology at this time,” Harry says calmly. He returns to the table with his glass of water.  “In fact, I do not want to hear anything from you at all.  You may go to your room.”</p><p>“But…” Eggsy says weakly, his bravado fading at the hurt look behind Harry’s eyes.  </p><p>“Go to your room, Eggsy.”  Eggsy actually whimpers.  Not <i>darling</i>, not <i>my boy</i>. “I will decide on your punishment and be up shortly.”</p><p>It is on the tip of Eggsy’s tongue to say something smart about being a grown man and saying what he likes in his own kitchen. But he simply takes his plate to the sink, tucks JB under his arm, and heads out of the room without another word.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you suppose that was all about?” Harry asks.</p><p>“I dinnae know.  He was fine while ye were away, didn’t seem any worse than usual. For some reason that boys misses ye when ye are gone.”  Merlin continues to eat.</p><p>“Oh, heaven forbid someone miss me,” Harry says lightly.  “So…a punishment is obviously in order.  What do you…”</p><p>“Nae, Harry.”  Merlin shakes his head.  “He disrespected YOU, not me.  You will decide on and deliver the punishment."  Harry frowns. He does hate punishing their sweet boy.  “Ach, the lad has made ye soft,” Merlin growls.  “It’s embarrassing to watch.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should simply talk about what’s bothering him.  We have not decided on a full-time dom and sub lifestyle, after all.”</p><p>“We can talk about all that later. He should nae be speaking to either of us in that manner, no matter what happened to him today.  He’s an adult, he can explain his feelings.”</p><p>Harry sighs.  “Very well.  He acted like a child, perhaps I should treat him like one.”  He remains thoughtful as he eats a few more bites.  “You will come with me, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Merlin says.  “While we have these few moments alone together, let me tell you about some other intel I’ve received.”</p><p>They chat about work until their plates are empty and settled in the sink.  Eggsy can wash them later; he’ll gripe if they do it anyway.  Harry slowly makes his way up the stairs with Merlin at his heels.  Eggsy’s door is open, and when they reach it they find him stretched out on the bed with JB curled up at his side.</p><p>“Merlin, if you could please take JB downstairs and put him in his crate?” Harry suggests.  “I do not think he needs to be a party to what’s going to happen here.”</p><p>“Very well, Harry.”  Eggsy whimpers as Merlin picks up JB.  “I’ll be right back.”  Merlin kisses the top of JB’s head, gives Eggsy a stern look, and leaves the room.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure what got into you downstairs, but it is not how a grown man acts. It is not how you act.  It is not how my pet acts.”  Harry crosses his arms over his chest.  “You acted like an immature brat, and now you will be treated like one.  Get up and undress.”  Eggsy slowly crawls off the bed and disrobes, folding his clothing over the back of a chair.  Harry sits on the bed and pats his lap.  “Lie down, cock between my thighs, please.”  Eggsy mutely does as he’s told.  “I’m going to spank you now,” Harry announces.  He can feel as well as hear Eggsy’s sharp intake of breath.  Harry rarely does any sort of punishing on his own.  “And then we shall move to the next part of the punishment.” He glances up to see his husband standing in the doorway.  “You do not need to count. You obviously cannot speak to me in a respectful manner, so I don’t wish to hear you say anything at all.”</p><p>“But Harry…”</p><p>Harry brings his hand down hard on Eggsy’s left arsecheek.  Eggsy hisses and arches his back.  “One,” Merlin says, and Harry raises his eyebrow.  Merlin shrugs.  Harry hits three more times on the left.  “Two…three…four.”  Harry moves to the right.  “Five…six…seven.”  Eggsy’s arse is turning a delicious shade of pink and Harry sees his husband lick his lips.  He also hears Eggsy sniffle. “Eight…nine…” Merlin says after Harry moves back to the left side.  “Ten,” he announces when Harry gives one more to the right.  Harry feels Eggsy relax against him, obviously thinking the spanking is over.  Instead Harry delivers two hard smacks to each side.  “Eleven twelve thirteen fourteen,” Merlin chants, and Harry notices a very attractive bulge forming in his husband’s trousers.</p><p>Harry delivers a hard pinch to each side and Eggsy actually shouts.  “Now I wish for you to stand in front of the closet with your back to us.  Hands on the closet door.”</p><p>“Harry, please,” Eggsy begs, turning a tear-stained face to Harry.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Up you go,” Harry orders, actually grabbing Eggsy’s arse with both hands and squeezing.</p><p>“Fuck!” Eggsy cries.  He tumbles onto the floor and stands on shaking legs.  He starts to rub at his arse.</p><p>“Do not touch yourself,” Harry orders as Merlin comes to join him on the bed.  “Hands on the door.”</p><p>Eggsy hangs his head as he stumbles to the closet and puts his hands on the door.  “Harry…Sir…”</p><p>“Ye did well, Harry,” Merlin mumbles, trailing his nose along the line of Harry’s jaw.  “I love seeing ye like that, in such a position of authority. Perhaps we should investigate that more.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Harry says, sliding his hand down between Merlin’s legs. “It seems that you definitely enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin groans, kissing Harry as Harry undoes the zip of his trousers.</p><p>“Look at his arse…look how red it is,” Harry says.  He gives Merlin a sloppy loud kiss that seems to echo in the silent bedroom.</p><p>“Sir, please.  Please let me make it up to you. I could suck you…I could make you feel good,” Eggsy begs.</p><p>Harry finds Merlin’s cock and begins to stroke.  “Imagine how lovely it would look with our come running all over it,” Harry says, and suddenly Merlin groans and comes all over Harry’s fingers.  “Jesus, Hamish.  That was…fast.”</p><p>“It’s all your fault, ye looked so bloody gorgeous with him spread out over your lap.”  Merlin buries his face in Harry’s neck.</p><p>“Next time we’ll have you stand next to us…touching yourself as I spank him,” Harry says, and Merlin throbs in his hand.  Harry chuckles.</p><p>“I dinnae feel he’s been punished enough,” Merlin announces, suddenly sliding to his knees and unzipping Harry’s trousers.  </p><p>“Christ, Hamish, warn a man,” Harry gasps as Merlin takes Harry’s hard cock in his mouth.  “That’s right…take me all the way…choke on my cock,” Harry pants for Eggsy’s benefit. He sees Eggsy’s entire body tense as he starts to turn his head.  “Eyes on the closet, boy,” Harry barks, and Eggsy obeys with a whine.  “Fuck…Hamish…” Harry places his clean hand on the back of his husband’s head, holding it there as he comes.</p><p>“Such a mouth on you, Mr. Hart,” Merlin says, pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  </p><p>“You love it,” Harry reminds him.  “Pet, please go to the bath and bring us each a warm flannel.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Sir.”  Eggsy all but falls out of the room.</p><p>“Ye are amazing.” Merlin gives Harry a gentle kiss as he comes back up to sit with him.</p><p>“Because you make me that way,” Harry murmurs in return.</p><p>Eggsy comes back with the flannels.  “May I?” He asks politely.</p><p>“Aye, lad,” Merlin says, spreading his legs.  “Strip the trousers away, please.  We will change out of our pants shortly and get everything into the wash.”</p><p>Eggsy kneels and works them each out of their trousers. He wipes their cocks and hands as best he can before finally looking up at Harry. “I…I’m so sorry, Sir.  I…there is no excuse and I deserved this punishment.”</p><p>“What did I do to earn such attitude from you, my boy?” Harry asks.</p><p>“You didn’t give me attention when I needed it,” Eggsy mutters.</p><p>Harry looks at Merlin in surprise.  “I…I didn’t realize you were upset. Did you, Hamish?”</p><p>“Nae. Ye were fidgety, I suppose, but ye dinnae seem truly upset.”  Merlin glares at Eggsy.  “The rules about communication in this house have not changed, lad.”</p><p>“I…I guess I just expected you to figure it out, and you were talking so much about work that I didn’t want to interrupt. Was just waiting for you to notice, and then you didn’t, and I got mad.”  Eggsy’s face is flushed and still damp with tears.  “I’m really sorry, Harry. I know you care about me, and…and JB.”  Tears spring to the green eyes again.</p><p>“Come up here, dearest.”  Harry slides to the side to fit Eggsy between them.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“A puppy died today,” Eggsy manages.  “This morning. She didn’t wake up.”</p><p>Harry looks at Merlin in shock. He’s knows the kennel is Merlin’s favorite department, other than his own.  “Nae, I had no idea. But then again, I spent most of the day in radio silence, locked away with the intel I was getting,” Merlin admits.  “If I have a text or message from Richard, I dinnae see it.” </p><p>“She…we…we think she ate something she shouldn’t have. Some of the puppies got out of the pen, made it to the edge of the woods before we rounded them all up. She was acting fine, but then…” Eggsy actually starts to sob. “Weren’t her fault that she got out…the gate’s been weak and we never took the time to fix it.  So maybe it’s my fault!”</p><p>Harry puts his arms around him, pulls him close, and allows Eggsy to cry on his shoulder.  No wonder he’d been acting so protective of JB.  “There is no excuse for the way you acted,” he says finally. “Especially since you could have interrupted us at any time to tell us.  But I understand your pain. You have a generous heart to begin with, and I know all animals are precious to you.”</p><p>“I am sorry, lad,” Merlin says sorrowfully.  “This must have been just devastating.”</p><p>“She was so sweet.  Always gave me kisses,” Eggsy says into Harry’s shoulder.  “And I was fine while you were gone, Sir, but it just feels like forever since we all had time to be…us.  I mean, we’re us, but we ain’t had…”</p><p>“When is the last time ye knelt for me, Eggsy?”</p><p>Eggsy looks up at Merlin with a frown.  “Um, I…I dunno.”</p><p>“Too long. I have missed it as well.  And how long since ye gave yourself to Harry?”</p><p>“Well, the night before he left we…we fucked,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“That is not the same.  That is not the same as giving yourself over as his pet.”  Merlin frowns as Eggsy uses the sheet to wipe his face.  “I think we are all suffering a bit, feeling the distance that life has put between us.”</p><p>“I know I ain’t ever gonna be as important as Kingsman,” Eggsy begins.</p><p>Merlin snorts.  “Eggsy, we lived for decades thinking the only things important in this life were Kingsman and each other.  We’ve broadened our horizons a bit since ye came along…while Kingsman is important, it cannot be everything.”</p><p>“Why, Hamish McNair, I thought I’d go to my grave before hearing you say that,” Harry says with a wink at Eggsy.</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you idiot,” Merlin snaps.  He thinks for a moment.  “Harry, ye will be off rotation for the set period of time to begin with…and I think I can finagle a few things on my end.  I know Richard will say yes no matter what, because it is due ye, Eggsy.”</p><p>Harry and Eggsy exchange a confused look.  “I beg your pardon, Hamish?” Harry asks politely.</p><p>“We are going on holiday.  For a fortnight.”</p><p>“What?” Harry gasps.</p><p>“Are you fucking taking the piss, Merlin?”  Eggsy gapes at him.</p><p>“I dinnae take the piss, Eggsy,” Merlin says sternly.  “I’ve been thinking about this for months, trying to find the right time for it to happen. I think now is this time.  If ye have regressed this far regarding communication, lad, and if YOU, Harry, the one who is always so in tune with his emotions, did not realize he was hurting, we need a holiday.”</p><p>“Like a holiday. Like a fortnight away, just us?” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“Aye. I have found the perfect places. It is secluded, it is warm, and best of all…well, I’ll tell you when we get there.” Merlin looks like the cat who ate the canary.  “Are ye both amenable?”</p><p>“Two weeks away with just you two somewhere warm? I am SO fucking amenable,” Eggsy gushes, hopping onto Merlin’s lap and kissing him.</p><p>Merlin blushes and Harry smiles.  “I am amenable as well,” Harry says with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy pulls his mouth off Merlin’s cock with a loud slurp.  “I gotta question.”</p><p>Merlin looks away from his tablet.  “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“I gotta question.”  Eggsy leans on Merlin’s knee and wipes saliva from his chin.  “You said we’re going on holiday.  You said it’s warm.”</p><p>“Are we really discussing this right now?  My cock is getting cold.” Merlin glares down at his boy.  </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get there in a mo.”</p><p>Merlin’s eyebrows go up as he looks over to where Harry is scribbling away at the table in the corner.  “Are ye hearing this? Our lad stopped warming my prick to have a discussion.”</p><p>“I heard it…but I’m busy catching up on reports.  Apparently if I don’t get them done, I cannot go on holiday.”  Harry gives Merlin a glare.  </p><p>“You won’t let Harry come along?” Now Eggsy is glaring up at Merlin as well.</p><p>Merlin closes his eyes and sighs. “I am beginning to regret ever planning this trip.”  He opens his eyes and looks at Harry.  “Harry, ye are behind on two reports, it is nae the end of the world. I know ye like a clean desk, and this is pretty much the same thing.”  He looks down at Eggsy.  “And if ye really wish to discuss this instead of warming my cock, then I will discuss it.  And ye will nae have the chance to touch my cock, look at my cock, lick my cock, suck my cock, or feel my cock inside of ye for the next month. If I am using my cock on Harry, ye will nae be in the room.”  Eggsy actually whimpers. “Aye, lad…that is the choice ye must make. I myself am trying to finish up some things before I can even THINK about going somewhere, and your mouth on my prick helps to calm me and keep me focused.”</p><p>“Sorry, Merlin.”  Eggsy leans forward and plants a kiss on the head of Merlin’s cock.  “I wanna help you.  My questions can wait.”</p><p>“That’s my good lad.”  Merlin runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair before guiding him back to his waiting prick.</p><p> </p><p>“So, back to my question,” Eggsy says around his toothbrush later that evening.</p><p>“That’s it.”  Merlin frowns at him from where he’s reading in bed.  “We’re not going.”</p><p>“Stop being such an old grump.”  Harry pokes him.  </p><p>“I’m an old grump? Who needed me to add bifocals to his Kingsman glasses?” Merlin asks almost gleefully.</p><p>“Stop picking on him, Merlin,” Eggsy says after he rids his mouth of toothpaste.  “You know he hates when you call him old.”</p><p>“HE called ME old,” Merlin grumbles.  “I think I’ll sleep in the other room tonight.”  He flips the covers back.</p><p>“Oh no you won’t.”  Eggsy pounces, flipping the covers back up and plopping onto Merlin’s lap.  He takes Merlin’s book, carefully replaces the bookmark, and sets it on the nightstand before giving Merlin a very slow, very thorough kiss.  “No one in this bedroom is old, you get me? You’re both perfect.” He leans over to kiss Harry, grinding down onto Merlin’s lap as he does so.</p><p>“Someone is quite frisky tonight,” Harry observes, biting Eggsy’s chin.  “Not that I mind.”</p><p>“Someone is quite cheeky tonight,” Merlin corrects.  “So, ask your question, let me move on with my life.”</p><p>Eggsy rolls his eyes.  “I’M the cheeky one?”  He shudders as Merlin gives his arse a well-deserved smack.  “Might keep being cheeky,” he mutters, earning one more smack.  “Love you, Master,” he growls, diving in for another kiss.</p><p>Merlin pulls him away by his hair.  “Talk.”</p><p>Eggsy whimpers and actually pulls away from Merlin’s hold a bit.  “You’re not making this very easy.”  Merlin raises one eyebrow.  </p><p>“Sorry. I’ll behave.” Harry snorts.  “Anyway,” Eggsy says, giving Harry an annoyed look.  “You said we was going somewhere warm, and I figure that means beach.  But you said a while ago that you don’t like the beach, don’t like all the sand getting into places. So where are we going that’s warm and don’t got a beach?”</p><p>Merlin sighs.  “Ye dinnae trust me?”</p><p>“No, it ain’t that. I just…I want you to enjoy this holiday.”  Eggsy toys with the hem of Merlin’s vest.</p><p>“I appreciate that,” Merlin says sincerely.  “But as much as this is a gift for you and Harry, it is also a gift for myself. I’ve nae been on holiday since…”</p><p>“That time in the States, when you did your whole John Denver thing,” Harry says helpfully.</p><p>“John Denver thing? Why am I just now hearing about this?” Eggsy asks. “I mean, I know you like John Denver, Merlin, but you turned him into a holiday?”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin replies, smiling fondly at the memory.  “West Virginia, New Mexico, Colorado, California.”</p><p>Eggsy thinks for a moment.  “I can’t even begin to figure all that out.”</p><p>“West Virginia because of the chorus of ‘Take Me Home, Country Roads.’  Roswell, New Mexico, John Denver’s birthplace.”  Merlin starts ticking things off on his fingers. “And then, of course, I took a side trip to Los Alamos, where the Manhattan Project was developed.”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry murmurs.  Merlin ignores him.</p><p>“California was where John Denver died in a plane crash,” Merlin finishes.</p><p>“Didn’t know that,” Eggsy admits.  “Did you go along, Harry?”</p><p>“Of course not.  It is desert. And heat.  And I think he hiked in California. I do NOT hike,” Harry says, removing his own glasses and laying down on his pillow.  </p><p>“I would hike with you, Merlin,” Eggsy says.  “Didn’t know you enjoyed it.”</p><p>“I am not a hiker, per se, but there is lovely landscape in the western United States,” Merlin says.  “At any rate, aye, I do believe that was my last holiday.”</p><p>“I can see you going on holiday alone,” Eggsy observes.  “You’ll be stuck with us for a fortnight…you sure you can handle it?” </p><p>“If ye get to be too much, I will dart ye both,” Merlin says.  “And in answer to your original questions, I dinnae like the beach much, but I would quite enjoy seeing ye in a nice little pair of swim trunks.”</p><p>“Maybe something like what Daniel Craig wore in <i>Casino Royale</i>,” Harry suggests.  His face brightens.  “We will need entirely new holiday wardrobes.”</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Merlin groans.  He tips Eggsy to the side until he tumbles onto the mattress between them and turns off the light.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy tries to contain his excitement over the next few weeks, but it becomes increasingly difficult as the days go by.  Merlin is being incredibly tight-lipped about the whole thing, telling Eggsy absolutely nothing except for a date of departure. How is Eggsy going to know what to pack if Merlin won’t tell him where they’re going?</p><p>Merlin just doesn’t seem to get it.  How many holidays has Eggsy gone on? One, and that was with the two of them to the cottage for his birthday.  This is a big fucking deal.  Harry seems to be as much in the dark as Eggsy is, although Merlin at least told him what kind of clothing to pack. True to his word, Harry spends a day at the shops in town and comes home with a ridiculous amount of parcels and packages.</p><p>Eggsy finally puts his foot down.  “I need to know what’s going on,” he demands. “I think it’s childish and…and rude,” he adds for good measure.  “If you don’t tell me where we’re going, I’m not going to cook for you from now until we leave.”</p><p>Merlin slowly looks up from his tablet.  “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“I, well…” Eggsy loses his nerve and glances at Harry. “Let me help you carry all that upstairs, Harry.”</p><p>“Oh, no, my boy, that is unnecessary. I’ve got it. You stay down here and have your talk with Merlin. I’m sure it will end well.”  Harry chuckles as he starts carrying his purchases up the steps.</p><p>Eggsy anxiously looks at Merlin.  “I only meant…”</p><p>Merlin looks at him for a long moment and finally sets his tablet aside.  “Come here, Pet.”  Something in his voice both scares and calls to Eggsy at the same time. His legs move of their own volition and he’s suddenly standing in front of his Master.  “Kneel,” Merlin commands.  Eggsy glances at his kneeling cushion, which is currently in the corner.  “Nae, ye will kneel here without the cushion.” Eggsy slowly falls to his knees and stares at Merlin’s shoes.  He feels Merlin’s hand raise and he winces.  He knows he deserves something for his attitude.  He tilts his head to the side and waits for the blow. “Eggsy Unwin,” Merlin says sharply, and Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. “I was simply going to place my hand in your hair. I would never EVER hit ye in the face.  Not in sex play, not as punishment. That is nae what I do, and nae what I enjoy. It is also nothing I would ever do to YOU, given your history.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers.  He knows better, but the reaction is almost involuntary.</p><p>“Now then.”  Merlin starts to run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, which surprises him into silence.  He slowly leans until his body is resting against Merlin’s leg.  “There is a reason I have kept our plans from ye,” Merlin tells him. “Not for any malicious reason, although I do like to tease ye a bit.”</p><p>“Tell me something I don’t know,” Eggsy mutters, and Merlin pulls his hair.</p><p>“I enjoy surprising ye, because your reactions are so honest and true.  Harry likes a gift, but he is too well bred to show his pleasure other than a few words of gratitude.  You…your face lights up and ye get so excited. I love that about you.”  Eggsy blushes and buries his face in Merlin’s leg.  “I also dinnae wish for your to get your expectations too high, in case this is nae what ye are going to enjoy.”</p><p>Eggsy looks up at him. “I trust you to know what we like, Merlin.  I bet this is gonna be the best holiday ever. I’m sorry if I’ve been a pest.”</p><p>“I’ve met ye, lad.  It is to be expected,” Merlin says with a wink.  “Now up ye go to Harry. I’m sure he wishes ye to try on your new clothes.”</p><p>“Great,” Eggsy groans, but he gets to his feet. He leans down and kisses Merlin.  “You’re pretty fantastic, do you know that?”</p><p>“I am aware,” Merlin says, but the top of his head turns pink.</p><p>Eggsy grabs the last few bags and takes the steps two at a time.  He finds Harry and his bags in the master bedroom.  “Ah, here you are,” Harry says with a grin. “I was just dividing things up. My items will arrive tomorrow, I had them delivered.”</p><p>“Wait, so this stuff is…”</p><p>“This is for Hamish.”  Harry points to three bags.  “The rest is yours.”</p><p>“Holy fuck, Harry.”  Eggsy stares at the pile of bags on the bed.  “We’re only going for a fortnight, not until the end of time!”</p><p>“I enjoy shopping for you, darling, you know that,” Harry points out.  “And at least I didn’t make you come along.”</p><p>“Thank Christ,” Eggsy mutters.  Harry clears his throat.  “I mean, so, what kinda stuff did you get?”</p><p>“Just some casual wear, a few dress shirts, a lovely pair of linen trousers that will frame your thighs quite nicely.”  Harry licks his lips as he looks at the thighs in question.</p><p>“You’re a dirty old man,” Eggsy says with a grin.  He saunters over and gives Harry a kiss.</p><p>“I thought no one was allowed to call us old.”</p><p>“I can, cuz you’re MY dirty old men. Both of you.”  Eggsy kisses him again.</p><p>“And I purchased swimwear, of course.”  Harry digs into a bag and triumphantly waves something in the air.  “The color matches your eyes.”  He tosses it at Eggsy.</p><p>Eggsy manages to catch it but can’t quite figure out what it is, or how he’s supposed to wear it. It’s about the size of a handkerchief, he figures, and is made of dark green…Lycra.  “Harry, you MUST be taking the piss,” Eggsy gasps as the realization washes over him.</p><p>“I am not.”  Harry comes over and plucks the green Speedo from Eggsy’s hands.  “You will look delicious in this.” His voice drops about an octave and his eyes sparkle.  “Absolutely…delicious.”</p><p>“Harry, I can’t. I WON’T,” Eggsy adds for emphasis.  “Harry, my junk ain’t gonna fit into this, not to mention my huge arse and the giant fucking hamhocks I call thighs.”  </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”  Harry stares at him in shock.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you and Merlin make a big deal about them, but most blokes my size don’t got an arse and legs like mine.  Know my arse is big.  And this…Christ. I might fit one bollock and maybe a hip bone into this thing.”  Eggsy eyes the Speedo with distaste.</p><p>Harry tosses the Speedo onto the bed.  “Eggsy, have we ever said any part of you was fat?”</p><p>“Well, no. Course not.”</p><p>“Who did?  Who told you this?”</p><p>“Well, I just know it.  Gotta buy myself trousers and jeans, don’t I?  And Rottie, one of Dean’s mutts…fuck, he LOVED pointing out that my arse stuck out like a fucking caboose on a train.”  Eggsy frowns at the memory.  “When…when I worked the street, most of my…my customers, they loved the fact that I had a bit more in the back.”  </p><p>“Eggsy.”  Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands.  “I hope you know that I would never do ANYTHING to embarrass you or hurt your feelings, correct?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that, Harry.”</p><p>“And I like to think that I know a bit about fashion.”</p><p>“Course you do…you always look amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry preens a bit.  “If you put this on and think you look fat or are uncomfortable, then you are to take it off immediately.”</p><p>Eggsy slowly nods.  “Dunno if I can wear it in public, though, Harry, even if you think it looks okay. I just…I’d feel almost naked and I ain’t ready to put that out there for anyone but you lot.”</p><p>“And I would never ask you to if you felt REALLY uncomfortable.  I got you something else to wear on the beach, so you can save this for the privacy of wherever we’re staying.”  Eggsy nods again.  Harry kisses him.  “You are not fat. Your arse is not fat. Your thighs are not fat.  You are solid and powerful and gorgeous. I could write sonnets about your thighs.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy giggles, burying his face in Harry’s chest.  “Besides, even though I keep things fairly neat down there, this looks so skimpy that I’m pretty sure it would look…untrimmed.”  Eggsy blushes.  “Stuff peeping out all over.”</p><p>“Speaking of that,” Harry says, pulling away.</p><p>“Speaking of that?  Harry, we wasn’t speaking of that.”  Eggsy gives him a worried look.</p><p>“I thought perhaps you and I could do something special on the day before we leave.”</p><p>“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly.</p><p>“Hamish will be tied up at HQ for most of the day, so I thought you and I could go for a bit of pampering. A spa day.”</p><p>“A spa day?”  Eggsy blinks at him in disbelief.  His badass spy lover wants them to have a spa day?</p><p>“Yes.  A lovely day to be massaged and washed down and exfoliated.”  Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose.  “And perhaps a few other things. It’s such a relaxing experience.  They bring you champagne and snacks, and they take such good care of you.  It’s been forever since I went and I’d like you to go with me.”</p><p>“Of course I will, if you want, Harry, but…” Eggsy eyes him suspiciously.  “You got something else in mind.”</p><p>“Well, I DID think of something…a gift for Hamish, if you will.” He takes Eggsy’s hands and kisses them.  “He loves every inch of you, darling, but I know one of his secret kinks that he has likely never mentioned.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I thought while we were there we could have you…cleaned up a bit.”</p><p>“Cleaned up?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Harry slides his hand into the front of Eggsy’s jeans.  “Completely.” He actually runs his fingers through the short hair and Eggsy blushes.</p><p>The light bulb goes off.  “You mean…like shaved?”</p><p>“No, darling, waxed. It lasts longer.”</p><p>Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and removes it.  “You want me to let some stranger pour hot wax on my dick?”</p><p>“No, my boy,” Harry says, and Eggsy can hear the patience in his voice.  “A trained professional would apply hot wax around your dick…and all the other places.”</p><p>“But don’t…don’t it hurt?”</p><p>“I’m sure it does,” Harry admits. “I’ve never done it. But if it was absolutely excruciating, no one would get it done, and that is obviously not the case.”</p><p>“You…you’re sure Merlin likes that kind of thing?” Eggsy asks timidly.</p><p>“Positive,” Harry says.  “We’ll go for the day, as I said.  You’ll love it.  They take care of you head to toe, and I’d be there the whole time.  If it comes time for the waxing and you really feel you cannot handle it, you won’t have to do it.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna disappoint you,” Eggsy mumbles.  He’s never thought about waxing his junk and his arse.  He admires it on the blokes in the porn videos…it DOES look sexy, like a Greek god or something.  But it seems so extreme.</p><p>“You could never disappoint me. Not with something like this.  We’ve told you more than once that we NEVER want you to do something to please us if it makes you uncomfortable.”  Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands. “Correct?”  Eggsy nods.  “But you’ll come to the spa with me? It’s been so long since I’ve had a companion.  Obviously Hamish is not interested.”</p><p>“Never saw you as the spa type,” Eggsy observes.  “I mean, I know you like nice things but you’re sorta putting yourself at someone else’s mercy, ain’t you?”</p><p>“In a way,” Harry agrees.  “But I like how I feel afterward, like someone has worshiped my body. Platonically,” he adds quickly when Eggsy gives him a sharp look.  No one should be worshiping Harry’s long beautiful body but his husband and his lover.</p><p>“Okay,” Eggsy says finally. “If you think Merlin will like it.”</p><p>“I know he will. And I will, too.”</p><p>“Okay,” Eggsy repeats, wondering exactly what he’s gotten himself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did ye stop the post?”</p><p>“Yes, Hamish,” Harry says patiently.</p><p>“And cleaning out the fridge?”</p><p>“Eggsy will take care of that.”</p><p>“Right.”  Merlin glances down at his tablet.</p><p>“It really shouldn’t surprise me that you’re such a martinet about all this.”  Harry deposits JB on his lap and scratches behind his ears.  JB lets out the canine version of a purr.  “You do love planning. And lists. You have a pornographic enjoyment of lists.”</p><p>“One of us should be organized.  We cannae just throw our things into a suitcase pell-mell and hop on a plane,” Merlin says sternly, looking over his glasses at Harry.</p><p>“When have you EVER known me to pack a suitcase ‘pell-mell’?  I have never done anything ‘pell-mell’ in my LIFE,” Harry says, horrified.  “Can you imagine the wrinkling?”</p><p>“Oh, the horror,” Merlin says sarcastically.</p><p>“We can’t go.”</p><p>They turn to see Eggsy in the doorway of the living room.  He balances the wash basket on one hip and Harry admires the line of his thighs in his tight jeans.  “And, pray, why is that, lad?”</p><p>“Because what about JB? I doubt you planned on HIM coming, and we can’t leave him here on his own. Can we, JB?” Eggsy coos to his dog.  JB rolls over on Harry’s lap and wriggles a bit.</p><p>“And ye have just now thought about this?”  Merlin’s face is serious but his eyes twinkle.  “Some dog owner YOU are.”</p><p>“Well, I was busy planning…things.”  Eggsy sends an anxious glance Harry’s way.  “But enough about that, we can’t go.  JB means more than some silly holiday.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.  Well, then, I suppose I shall cancel the plans I had for JB and we shall forget about our ‘silly holiday.’”  Merlin sets his tablet aside.  “It’s all well and good, I dinnae wish for a fortnight of debauchery anyway.”</p><p>“Debauchery?  There’s gonna be debauchery?” Eggsy’s ears literally seem to perk up.  Harry’s secretly impressed. He wasn’t sure Eggsy knew what the word meant, although they’ve had more than one night of debauchery in their house.</p><p>“I’m afraid not. I do apologize, Harry,” Merlin says.  Harry tilts his head in acknowledgement and waits.</p><p>“Well, if you’ve actually made PLANS…”</p><p>“Of course I have, you ridiculous boy.”</p><p>“Don’t want him staying with just ANYONE.  Could go with Richard at the kennel, maybe?”</p><p>“Nae, lad, we don’t use Kingsman resources for…”</p><p>Harry lets out a cough that sounds suspiciously like <i>Kingsman jet.</i></p><p>Merlin gives him a dirty look. “JB will be staying with Vivien and Melanie. I’ve already asked and they said they’d be happy to do it.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Eggsy looks relieved.  “JB LOVES them.  Loves Byron, too.  Guess that’s okay, then.”</p><p>“Thank you for your vote of confidence.”  Merlin picks up his tablet again.</p><p>Eggsy comes over and kisses the top of his head.  “Thanks, Merlin.  I shoulda known you’d have it all planned out.”</p><p>“JB was the first thing on my list,” Merlin tells him, and Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, all packed for your little sexy getaway?”  Richard leans on his desk and winks at Eggsy.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Eggsy murmurs, feeling his face flush red.  “Ain’t like that.”  He busies himself with changing the bag in the rubbish bin.</p><p>“Oh really?”  Richard smiles up at him.  “What’s it like, then, exactly?”</p><p>“We ain’t just gonna have sex,” Eggsy says.  Richard’s eyebrows go up into his perfect hair.  “We’re NOT,” Eggsy insists.  “We’re gonna do other things.”</p><p>“Such as.”</p><p>“Well, for one thing…” Eggsy pauses.  “I don’t know,” he finally admits, and Richard laughs.  “Shut up,” Eggsy snaps again.  “Merlin’s planning the whole thing, and he ain’t exactly been forthcoming with details.  He wants it to be a surprise. All I know is that it’s gonna be warm and have a beach.”</p><p>“That sounds quite lovely,” Richard says.  “Just make sure not to pull a muscle or anything.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye have done a good job using what’s in the fridge, lad,” Merlin says approvingly, closing the door and smiling at Eggsy.  “Nothing will go bad.”</p><p>“Thanks, Merlin.”  Eggsy blushes with pride.</p><p>“I dinnae know what ye will possibly have to do tomorrow while I’m at HQ and Harry’s doing…whatever Harry has planned for our last day before we leave.”  Merlin looks at his husband, who innocently sips at his tea.  “Ye have taken care of everything that needs done.”</p><p>“Uh…” Eggsy looks at Harry as well.</p><p>“I have a spa day planned. I wish to look my best, of course, and they will help with that,” Harry says.</p><p>“They’re not magicians, Harry, ye will still look old when ye leave,” Merlin says.  Harry gives him a nasty look.</p><p>“Hey, no one’s old here, remember?”  Eggsy comes to stand behind Harry’s chair, leaning forward and carefully kissing the top of his head.  </p><p>“Eggsy will be joining me at the spa,” Harry announces.</p><p>Merlin’s eyebrows go up.  “YOU?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says defensively.  “Wot?  Chavs don’t deserve a little pampering?”</p><p>“No need to get snippy, lad,” Merlin growls.  </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“I am just surprised. Ye have never shown an interest.”</p><p>“Ain’t never been asked,” Eggsy points out. “No one never said, ‘Eggsy, wanna go to a spa,’ did they? No.”</p><p>“I asked and he said yes,” Harry says, looking immensely pleased with himself.  “And don’t you think his skin will feel amazing after they’re done with him? Velvet,” Harry practically coos.</p><p>“Dinnae allow them to use any sort of floral scent on ye,” Merlin tells Eggsy. “I dislike it greatly. My mam wore rose perfume.”</p><p>“No florals, got it,” Eggsy promises.</p><p>“I will tell them to use everything on my list,” Harry says to his husband.  “You like the apple, the berries, the citrus.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin agrees.  “Very well.  Enjoy yourselves.”  He makes a face.  “I’d rather face the guillotine.”</p><p>“We shall have a lovely time.” Harry reaches up and pats Eggsy’s hand. “Won’t we, darling?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Hart! Lovely to see you again!”  The young woman behind the counter beams at Harry as soon as they come through the door.  “I was so pleased to see your name on the list for today.”</p><p>“Hello, Denise, such a pleasure to see YOU again,” Harry says, and Eggsy can hear the sincerity in his voice.  “I realize it has been far too long.”</p><p>“You know Ebony is going to give you hell when she gets her hands on your face,” Denise teases.  “She feels you should have a facial once every six weeks.”</p><p>“Well, sometimes my life gets in the way of what Ebony wants,” Harry says with a chuckle.  “Denise, this is my good friend, Eggsy Unwin. He works with Hamish and I, and I have gifted him with a  day at the spa.”</p><p>“How nice.” She turns her pretty smile on Eggsy, who blushes and mumbles a hello.  She checks her computer.  “Well, you have a wonderful day in store, Mr. Unwin.  Mr. Hart has a full schedule planned for you. Top to bottom and everywhere in between.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy manages.  “I ain’t…I ain’t never been to a spa before.”</p><p>“I’ve told Eggsy that you will all take very good care of him,” Harry says.  “I hope you won’t prove me wrong.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Denise says.  She hands them each a key.  “You know your way to the men’s locker room, Mr. Hart.  Cory will retrieve you there, and I do believe Tim will be looking after Mr. Unwin.  Have a wonderful day.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Eggsy says shyly.  He follows Harry through a door and down a corridor.  “So we, uh, we ain’t gonna be together all day?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Harry says, turning to smile at him regretfully.  “They usually only do that for couples, and since they know I am married to Hamish…”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it.”  Eggsy draws a ragged breath.</p><p>“If there is ANY part of today that makes you uncomfortable, darling, you simply say no and they will stop,” Harry tells him, putting a hand on his arm.  “I wish for you to enjoy this.”</p><p>“I know.”  Eggsy looks both ways, stands up on tiptoe, and gives him a quick kiss. </p><p>“Come along.”  Harry leads the way into the locker room.  “The locker number is on the key.”</p><p>Eggsy finds his locker and opens it to find a pair of slippers and a fluffy blue dressing gown.  “Bloody hell,” he murmurs, running his hand over the plush fabric.  “They don’t go halfway.”</p><p>“No, they don’t.”  Harry removes his suit jacket and hangs it up.  “I’m also a very good customer, so they might just do a little extra for me.” He gives Eggsy a wink.</p><p>Eggsy strips down and slides his feet into the slippers before wrapping the dressing gown around himself and tying the belt.  He jams his hands into the pockets.  “Boy could get used to this.”</p><p>“If you truly enjoy it we can make it a monthly occurrence,” Harry says.  “I’d love to have a special thing to share with you.”</p><p>He smiles at Eggsy.  Then and there Eggsy decides that even if the waxing is the worst thing he’s ever felt in his life, he’ll put up with it to keep that smile on Harry’s face.  “I’d like that,” Eggsy says softly.  Harry’s eyes are warm as his smile broadens.</p><p>“Mr. Hart.”  Eggsy looks over Harry’s shoulder to see two young men about his own age standing by the end of the lockers.  </p><p>“Ah. Good morning, Cory.”  Harry nods at the men.</p><p>“Nice to see you again, sir,” the blond man says. He motions to the man standing next to him.  “This is Tim…he’ll be looking after Mr. Unwin.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” the other man says. He’s reed thin with beautiful green eyes and a riot of curly brown hair held back by what looks to be an alice band.  </p><p>“Likewise,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“Well, we’re off to whatever torture Cory has in store for me,” Harry says cheerfully. Alarm shoots through Eggsy’s body. It must show on his face, for Harry continues, “Nothing to worry about, Eggsy. You are young and attractive.  I look my age, and Cory has to work on erasing it.”</p><p>“You ain’t old,” Eggsy says at the same time Cory protests, “You aren’t old, sir.”</p><p>“See?” Eggsy says triumphantly.</p><p>Harry simply shakes his head and follows Cory through a door.  Eggsy looks at Tim.  “Down this way,” Tim says, opening a different door.  “We’re going to start you with a soak, and then a scrub.  Then you’ll go to Hannah for the waxing, and back to me for the massage.  Along the way we have various refreshments for you…everything from tea to champagne.  If you see something you like, simply ask. If there’s something you don’t see that you’d like, ask anyway and we might be able to get it for you.”</p><p>“Um, okay.”</p><p>Tim leads him to a large room with five in-ground tubs.  “Go ahead and climb in.”</p><p>Eggsy frowns as he sees petals floating on the surface of the water.  “Um, those ain’t…those ain’t roses, are they?”</p><p>“No.  Herbs and other plants, but no florals. We were given explicit instructions about that,” Tim tells him, and Eggsy relaxes a bit.</p><p>He slides into the water, expecting something along the lines of a hot bath.  What he finds is something he’s never experienced before. He knows it’s water, but it doesn’t FEEL like water. It’s warm and soothing and smells of something like mint.  He sighs and lets his head fall back on the cushion at the end of the tub.  “This is incredible,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Yes, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Tim replies.  “Misty is going to work on your nails now, if that’s all right.”</p><p>Eggsy’s fly open. “My nails?”</p><p>“Yes. Mr. Hart added a manicure to the package,” Tim says.  </p><p>“Um, okay,” Eggsy says with a shrug.  He’s never had a manicure before, but he’s watched his mother give them. Plus Harry’s hands always look nice, and that’s a good sign.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Unwin.” An older woman with greying blond hair kneels in front of him. “I’m Misty.”</p><p>“Hi,” he says, suddenly ashamed of the ragged nails and dry skin.</p><p>“Just relax. Enjoy the soak. I’m simply going to clean things up here.”  She opens her bag and Eggsy closes his eyes again.</p><p>It seems like hours before she gets up to leave and Tim says, “All right, Mr. Unwin, time to get out.”</p><p>“Really?” Eggsy says unhappily.</p><p>“Really,” Tim says with a chuckle, holding out a towel.  Eggsy dries himself off and slides back into his slippers and dressing gown.  “May I offer you a beverage? Tea?”</p><p>Eggsy is warm all over and tea sounds like the LAST thing he wants.  “Maybe some water?”</p><p>“Of course.  We’ll have some before your scrub.”  Tim smiles at him.  “Follow me.”</p><p>The next hour is like something out of dream.  Attractive people seem to appear out of nowhere, with nothing to do but wait on Eggsy.  They give him water and little cakes.  They talk about possibly cutting his hair.  They explain everything about the scrub, and while Eggsy does occasionally feel like his skin might actually come off, when they’re finished he feels like a new man, glowing from the inside out.  “Now what?” Eggsy actually slurs as he climbs into his dressing gown again.</p><p>“How about we get your hair cut? It will give your body a rest before the waxing.”</p><p>The real world suddenly slams down around him. The waxing.  “Yeah, okay,” Eggsy says.  He follows Tim down yet another corridor.  “Hey, Tim, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>“You ever been waxed?”</p><p>Tim stops walking and turns to look at him.  “Yes.  Been doing it for years.”</p><p>“Is it awful?”</p><p>“It isn’t pleasant,” Tim confides.  “But I’ve found that the perks quite outweigh the cons.” He leans forward and whispers, “Makes you look bigger, just so you know.” Tim gives Eggsy a cheerful smile.  “Come on.”</p><p>Eggsy isn’t convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Hannah,” the woman says with a friendly smile. Something about her reminds Eggsy of Roxy and he starts to relax.  Slightly.  “Is this your first time?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Eggsy says, fidgeting a bit.</p><p>“Any questions?”</p><p>“If it ain’t rude to ask, how long have you been doing this?”</p><p>“Twelve years,” Hannah replies.  “I’ve not lost anyone yet.”</p><p>Eggsy clears his throat and nods.  “Okay.  What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“I need you to close your eyes.”  Eggsy gives her a strange look but does as he’s told.  “Now I want you to imagine the worst physical pain you have EVER experienced.  Got that?” Eggsy nods, remembering the icy cold chill of the room, the way his hands and feet were bound to the chair.  “This will not come anything close to that, I promise.”</p><p>Eggsy opens his eyes and nods.  He lived through being kidnapped by an evil mastermind. He can do this.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy stares at himself in the mirror.  He can’t believe it. It’s gone. All gone.  He’s a bare as a baby.  And Tim was right…his cock DOES look better.  His balls, his dick, they almost look foreign to him.  He gently picks his cock up and moves it along with his balls, eyes widening as he sees nothing but naked skin.  “Ready for that massage?”</p><p>Eggsy pulls the dressing gown tight and whirls around.  “Uh, yeah.  Sure.”</p><p>“Survive okay?” Tim says as he leads the way yet again.  </p><p>“Yeah, weren’t that bad, actually,” Eggsy says honestly. It’s not something he’d like to experience every week or anything, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind if you have company for your massage,” Tim says as he pushes a door open.  “We’re booked a little tight today, and Mr. Hart said it would be fine to finish you two off together.”</p><p>Eggsy peers into the dim room and sees a familiar dark head already on a table.  “Yeah…that would be fine,” he whispers.  He knows this isn’t a REAL couples massage, but it’s nice to know that Harry is right there across the room.</p><p>He forgets all about Harry, however, when Tim’s surprisingly strong hands start digging into his back.  “Tell me if I push too hard,” Tim says.</p><p>“Okay,” Eggsy groans, and that’s the last thing he’s able to say.  Tim soon turns him into a mass of skin and bones on the table.  He starts drifting off, dreaming of Harry and Merlin and cocktails on a beach at sunset.</p><p>“All finished,” Tim is suddenly murmuring in his hair.  “Take your time getting up, make sure and drink a lot of water, okay?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Eggsy manages.  “Thanks for everything.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Tim replies.  “We hope to see you again soon, Mr. Unwin.”</p><p>Eggsy slowly pulls himself into a seated position, rubbing at his eyes and trying to come back to life.  “Well?” Harry asks.  “Did you have a good day?”</p><p>“Was incredible, swear down,” Eggsy tells him. “Thanks, Harry, for everything.”</p><p>“And the waxing, it went according to plan?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eggsy is suddenly shy.  “Um, wanna see?”</p><p>“I would like that very much,” Harry says quietly.  Eggsy slides himself from the table and gets his bearings.  He walks to the wall near the door and finds a knob, turning the lights up a bit.  “My word,” Harry says weakly.  “You look…you look better than I’d hoped.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Eggsy feels himself blush from head to toe.  “Feels weird, looks weird, but I kinda like it.  Feel like one of those Greek or Roman statues, you know?”</p><p>“You put them all to shame, darling,” Harry murmurs.  “You are breathtaking.”  He all but makes grabby hands, and Eggsy walks over.  Harry places his hand on Eggsy’s stomach and slowly slides down, stopping just above Eggsy’s groin.  “No,” he says decidedly, snatching his hand away.  “This is a gift for Hamish, and he shall be the first to touch.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s gonna like it?” Eggsy asks timidly.</p><p>“No, dearest.” Harry gives him a quick kiss. “I think he will LOVE it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good Lord this chapter went long...sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I MIGHT have recently discovered GBBO, and I MIGHT have recently developed a crush on Paul Hollywood (yes, I know he cheated on his wife and that is unforgiveable).  But still. Yes.</p><p>Also, someone pointed out to me that I put Merlin in almost exactly the same outfit he was in when Eggsy was hallucinating about them while he was kidnapped. I assure you I am NOT that good; it is pure coincidence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy does everything he can to keep from squirming on the ride home, AND while walking back into the house, but it isn’t easy. Everything feels…off.  Even his arse doesn’t feel right.  Merlin might not be the most observant bloke when it comes to emotions, but he definitely notices physical tics and fidgeting.  Eggsy is fucked. So much for their secret.</p><p>“I texted Merlin to let him know we’re home,” Harry says as they enter the house.  “He figures he can be home in time for supper.”</p><p>“I should stay at Mum’s or something,” Eggsy mutters, wriggling a bit.  “Ain’t no way he ain’t gonna figure me out.”</p><p>“He will NOT figure you out because it is something he would never expect,” Harry promises. “And if he DOES figure you out, it’s not the end of the world.”</p><p>“Wanna surprise him, wanna do what you wanted,” Eggsy pouts.</p><p>“Oh, sweet boy.”  Harry kisses his nose.  “It’s fine.  I won’t be disappointed, I promise.  Why don’t you pack up JB’s things and walk him down to Vivien and Mel? They said they’d be home.”</p><p>“Oh, right.”  Eggsy sorrowfully goes to pack JB’s little bag, a canvas duffel covered in pugs with his name stitched on the strap.  JB barks with excitement, running in circles as his favorite toys come out.  “No, JB, these are going with you.”  He zips the bag shut and scoops JB up into his arms. “I’m gonna miss you, buddy.” He buries his face in JB’s ear.  He’s excited about the holiday but is really going to miss his dog.  “You better be REAL good for Miss Viv and Miss Mel, ya get me? And don’t let Byron boss you around.”  He kisses the soft head as he stands back up.  He slides JB into his travel carrier and slings the bag on his back. He heads to the kitchen and grabs the container of food.  “Get the door for me, Harry?”</p><p>“Of course, my boy.”  Harry waves goodbye to JB before opening the front door. “If I were you, darling, I’d make this as quick and painless as possible.  It only gets harder the more you draw it out.”  Eggsy gives him an odd look.  “It’s what I have to do every time I leave you and Merlin for a mission.”</p><p>“Aw, Harry.”  Eggsy leans up and gives him a kiss.</p><p>“Run along, Eggsy.  I’ll be here when you get back, ready to console you.”  Harry touches his cheek before giving him a nudge out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighs as he lets himself into the house, feeling the weight of the world fall off and land on the pavement out front.  He’s done with Kingsman for a fortnight.  Well, he’s SUPPOSED to be done, but he knows he’ll be checking in during their holiday.  Hopefully his husband and his pet keep him too occupied to think about it.</p><p>“I’m home,” he announces.  He frowns as he’s greeted with absolute silence.  “Hello?”</p><p>“In the kitchen!”  Harry calls.</p><p>Merlin frowns more when he hears nothing from Eggsy and no little feet tapping down the hallway.  He heads for the kitchen.  “What are you doing here?  You’re not cooking, are you?”</p><p>“I live here, Hamish.”  Harry rolls his eyes.  He finishes washing his teacup and carefully dries it.  “We’re ordering pizza for dinner, by the way. I made the executive decision. Not only do we not wish to make a mess on our last night, but Eggsy is feeling down.”</p><p>“Down? Why is he feeling down? What have you done?”  Merlin demands.</p><p>“And I’M the drama queen?” Harry raises an eyebrow.  “He’s feeling down because he dropped JB at Viv and Mel’s.  He’s already missing him.”</p><p>“That is ridiculous,” Merlin scoffs. “It is a dog, who probably will nae even notice we’re gone.”</p><p>“But Eggsy notices JB is gone,” Harry reminds him.  “Go be nice to him.”</p><p>“I am ALWAYS nice to him,” Merlin retorts. “I will give him my usual greeting before I change.”</p><p>“Give him your usual greeting and say NOTHING smart about how he’s missing his dog,” Harry orders.</p><p>“Are ye telling me what to do, husband?”</p><p>“I am. And you like it.”</p><p>“I admit nothing,” Merlin says.  “What I DO like is putting ye in your place.”  He approaches Harry and grinds up against him.</p><p>“Oh you do?” Harry says with a saucy grin.  “Have you made time for that in our holiday plans?”</p><p>“Most definitely,” Merlin murmurs, leaning in and biting the side of Harry’s neck.  “I made time for all sorts of things.”</p><p>“WHY won’t you give me more information about our holiday?” Harry all but whines.</p><p>Merlin grins his most evil grin and kisses Harry’s throat.  “Because I can.”  He whistles as he leaves the kitchen and heads into the living room.  “Hello, lad.”</p><p>“Hey,” Eggsy replies, his eyes never leaving the television.  He’s curled up on the sofa under two blankets.  </p><p>“Excuse me?” Merlin growls.</p><p>Eggsy slowly looks up.  “Hi, Merlin.”  He sighs and looks back at the telly.</p><p>“Hello.”  Merlin waits but gets no response.  “Is what ye are watching so engrossing that ye cannae give me a proper greeting?”</p><p>“I’m waiting to see if they use one of Mary’s recipes, or one of Paul’s.”  The name is said on a sigh but Merlin doesn’t pay attention. </p><p>Merlin looks at the television and sees a group of people standing around mixers and kitchen utensils.  “So this is more important than I am?”</p><p>“No, I just…like this show.  <i>Great British Bake Off</i>.  Discovered it today, this is my fourth episode. Heard all about it but never gave it a try, until now.  Like that bloke…I mean, I like the cooks,” Eggsy says. He pulls himself out of his blanket cocoon and hugs Merlin.  “I took JB over.”</p><p>“So I hear. And apparently ye are pouting about it?  He is your dog, Eggsy. He will still love ye when we get back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy say sullenly.  He crawls back under his blankets.</p><p>“I must say, lad, this whole strop thing ye have going on is quite unattractive.”</p><p>“Ain’t a strop.”  Merlin clears his throat. “It AIN’T,” Eggsy insists.  “Go get changed and come back here to distract me from my strop, then.”</p><p>“Why is everyone trying to tell me what to do?” Merlin snaps, but he stomps up the stairs to the bedroom.  When he returns to the living room in a more comfortable jumper and jeans, he finds Harry seated there as well.  “Really, Harry?”</p><p>“It is quite fascinating, watching them put these things together,” Harry says.  “Some of them remind me of the things our cook used to make when I was growing up.  I am at least watching it for the baking…our boy has developed a crush on one of the judges.”</p><p>Eggsy’s face turns red. “I have not!”</p><p>“Every time I’ve come into the room this afternoon I’ve been treated to a little fact or bit of trivia about him.  Paul…what was the last name, darling?”</p><p>“Hollywood,” Eggsy mumbles.</p><p>“And it is his real name, too, according to Eggsy’s lengthy research,” Harry continues.  Eggsy seems to sink into the blankets.  “Tell me you haven’t been touching yourself every time he comes on the screen.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Merlin’s eyebrows go up. “I dinnae think we’ve ever had a conversation about permission to wank while looking at celebrities. I know we’ve discussed it regarding porn.”</p><p>“Good point, Hamish.”  Harry grabs the remote and pauses the show.</p><p>“I ain’t wanking while watching people bake!” Eggsy all but yells.  Merlin and Harry raise their eyebrows as one.  “Ain’t wanking,” he insists.  “If you must know, I’m watching because it is very informative and I’m learning a lot.”  Harry clears his throat.  “And yeah, maybe that Paul bloke is kinda attractive, I mean, he’s got that sexy voice, and nice hands, and yeah, his eyes are absolutely stunning…”</p><p>“Is that so?” Harry’s eyes are twinkling.  </p><p>“Shut up.  Like older capable men, don’t I?”</p><p>“I suppose we can give ye permission to wank over older capable celebrities,” Merlin says finally.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” Eggsy says, his face growing red.  “Only older capable men I wank over is you, ya get me?”</p><p>Harry grins at Merlin. “Fair enough.”  Merlin shakes his head. He knows his husband was simply trying to divert Eggsy’s attention from his absent dog.</p><p>They eventually order pizza and eat it in front of the television, and even Merlin finds himself enjoying the program.  Everyone is very nice to one another, and what they come up with is nothing short of amazing.  “Ain’t never gonna be able to bake like that, just so you know,” Eggsy says as he stands up and starts clearing their plates. “Can cook, but baking…eh.”</p><p>“Everything you do in the kitchen is wonderful, darling,” Harry promises.  </p><p>“I agree, and Harry definitely does nae need sweets around the house.”</p><p>“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says indignantly.  “I am at my ideal weight.”</p><p>“My ideal weight is you two on top of me,” Eggsy says with a saucy wink as he saunters out of the room.</p><p>“That was ridiculous,” Merlin says, shaking his head.  “Is something wrong with him? He was fidgeting the entire time he was eating. Did everything go all right at the spa?”</p><p>“Everything went fine…he seemed to really enjoy himself,” Harry promises.</p><p>“If ye say so.  He is rarely someone who fidgets,” Merlin points out.  Harry gives an elegant shrug.</p><p>As soon as Eggsy returns to the living room, Harry says, “Merlin mentioned that you are a bit restless tonight, darling, and wanted to know if anything went wrong at the spa.”</p><p>Eggsy gives Harry an odd look before glancing at Merlin.  “No, it was great.  Had a nice time.  Not used to all that pampering, but felt good at the end.” He rubs his arms.  “Wanna feel?” He holds his arm out and Merlin runs his fingers up and down.  “And no rose scented anything, swear down.”</p><p>“Very nice,” Merlin agrees.  “Soft.  I’d like to see if you’re this smooth all over.”</p><p>Eggsy turns a surprisingly deep shade of red.  “Not tonight, though.  I’m sleeping in my room tonight.”  Harry lets out a shout of protest.  “You two should have a married night, since you’ll be stuck with me for the next fortnight.”</p><p>“If ye wish, lad,” Merlin says.  “He’s right…we’ll have him all to ourselves for two weeks, Harry.”</p><p>“Very well,” Harry says with a sigh.  “But no touching yourself.”</p><p>“No, Harry,” Eggsy says innocently.</p><p>“Come sit on my lap, boy,” Merlin orders, spreading his legs a bit.  “I wish to feel ye rut against me a bit before bed.”</p><p>“I…” Eggsy hesitates and looks at Harry, who nods.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Ye need your Sir’s permission now?”</p><p>“No, I just…skin’s a bit sensitive from all the fancy stuff today…don’t wanna get a rash.”  Eggsy arranges himself on Merlin’s lap.  “He knows best about all that.”</p><p>“Nae, I dinnae wish for ye to get a rash, although I promise I would kiss it all better.”  Merlin fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and gives him a hard kiss.  “Tell me, pet, do ye think ye can tear yourself away from your precious Paul Hollywood to pay me some attention?”  He tugs Eggsy’s bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, Master.”  And Eggsy grinds down before giving him an equally hard kiss in return.</p><p> </p><p>“So we really are taking a Kingsman jet?” Eggsy asks with a yawn as the cab pulls up in front of the tailor shop.   It’s way too early; he’d rather be in bed.  The flight isn’t even a long one, about three hours. But Merlin had insisted they leave early so their holiday can start early.</p><p>“You brought your luggage here to the shop yesterday, lad…I dinnae see where the confusion lies.”  Merlin shoulders his laptop bag as he pays the driver.  </p><p>“I know, but…” Eggsy yawns again.</p><p>“Leave the boy alone, Hamish,” Harry says. He picks up his own small bag and undoes the security at the front of the shop.  They make their way through and head for the fitting room lift.  “You should know by now that we only pay attention to about twenty percent of what you tell us.”</p><p>“I don’t!” Eggsy says hurriedly.  Merlin gives him a dark look. “I mean I listen to MORE than twenty percent. One hundred percent!”</p><p>“I find that hard to believe.”  Merlin rolls his eyes. </p><p>“I know I woulda listened one hundred percent if you told us where we’re going.” Eggsy tries one last time.</p><p>Merlin says nothing, simply leans against the wall as the lift slowly descends.  Eggsy sighs and tries not to squirm. It still feels weird.  He’d slept naked the night before, and that was the strangest thing EVER.  Not that he pays a great deal of attention to the crack of his arse (except for when Harry and Merlin are paying attention to it), but it this is such an odd sensation. It’s not exactly uncomfortable, just…strange.  He hopes it’s worth it.  He studies Merlin as the lift goes down.  Eggsy has known the man for a few years now, and every day it seems like he’s learning something new about him. He’s never mentioned anything about wanting Eggsy to be clean-shaven down there, but then again, Eggsy’s never exactly asked.  Merlin isn’t always forthcoming about personal information.  He usually either lets it slip by accident or by answering a question.</p><p>The Kingsman hangar is fairly quiet, although Eggsy sees a few men and women willing about. Merlin leads the way to a small jet in the back and Eggsy can’t help but grin.  Private jet.  He’s going on holiday with the two sexiest blokes ever…in a private jet.</p><p>“YES,” he declares as soon as he’s up the stairs. He deposits his bag in a corner and looks around.  Beautiful wood paneling, real leather chairs, and nice plush carpet.  “This is what I’m talking about.”  He flops onto one of the chairs and beams up at Harry.  </p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself lad.  Some of us have work to do.”  Merlin heads for the cockpit.</p><p>“He ain’t really gonna work on our holiday, is he?”  Eggsy asks Harry with a frown.  “I mean, I get that he’s the heart of Kingsman, but don’t he get a break?”</p><p>“Make sure to call him the heart of Kingsman again, my boy.  He’d like to hear that.”  Harry stows his bag safely in a compartment and does the same with Eggsy’s.  “He will likely check in now and then while we’re away, but I doubt he’ll actually do much work.”</p><p>Merlin comes out of the cockpit and actually closes the door of the jet.  “Um, ain’t like, I don’t know, the jet people supposed to do that?”  Eggsy asks.</p><p>Merlin ignores him. “Buckle in…takeoff in twenty.” He heads for the cockpit again.</p><p>“Wait one fucking minute.” Eggsy jumps to his feet.  “Where are you going?”</p><p>“SOMEONE needs to fly the jet, lad, and I dinnae believe you or Harry are qualified.”</p><p>“Wot, and you are?” Eggsy says with a laugh.  He looks at Harry, who is busy thumbing through a magazine.  “Wait…wot?  You’re fucking qualified to fly a fucking jet?”</p><p>“He is qualified to fly a great many things,” Harry says in a bored tone.  “You should see him whip around in a helicopter.  He’s not just dangerous on the ground.”</p><p>“You…you’re a pilot?” Eggsy whispers.  “Why am I just now hearing this?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”  </p><p>Eggsy stares at Merlin.  Beautiful Merlin, in his navy trousers and grey jumper.  Merlin with the gorgeous hands…hands which will now be flying an actual jet.  “Fuck me,” Eggsy whimpers. </p><p>“Later,” Merlin says.  “Although there are microphones all over the cabin, so I can hear if ye wish to have Harry fuck ye.”</p><p>“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier,” Eggsy says faintly.  He wants nothing more than to kneel at Merlin’s side, bury his face in his leg.</p><p>Merlin snorts and kisses him.  “Buckle in until ye see that red light go off, lad,” he orders, pointing to a small circular dot on the wall.</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.”  Eggsy obediently sits down again and puts on his seatbelt.  He takes a few deep breaths.  The image of Merlin handling two engines with metal around them while thousands of feet in the air is almost enough to distract him from the fact that he’ll be up in a plane for the very first time.  </p><p>Harry gets up and moves to the seat next to Eggsy’s as Merlin moves into the cockpit.  “All right, darling?”  Eggsy nods but the motion isn’t very confident.  “It will do a few things to your stomach upon takeoff,” Harry tells him. “But you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  But Eggsy still takes Harry’s hand as he feels the engines whine into action.  “He can really fly this thing?”</p><p>“Hamish has many talents you still don’t know about, my boy.”  Harry gives him a gentle kiss.  “You’ll just have to stick around and figure them all out.”</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Eggsy whispers.  He clutches at Harry’s hand as the jet turns. He closes his eyes, holds his breath, and suddenly everything is happening at once.  “Harry,” he murmurs.</p><p>“I have you, darling.” He feels Harry’s lips press against his hand, and then his stomach jumps into his ears and back down again.  “We’re in the air,” Harry says, and Eggsy opens his eyes.  </p><p>“Shoulda known better,” Eggsy says with a weak laugh.  “Merlin can do anything.” His mind returns to the man in the cockpit.  “Trust him with my life.” He imagines Merlin in a pilot’s uniform, including a hat, and he lets out a small whimper.</p><p>“And just what are you thinking about, my naughty boy?” Harry asks with a smirk. “I’ve seen that expression before.”</p><p>“Just…just thinking about Merlin.  Too bad he don’t like roleplay,” Eggsy says as he reaches down to adjust his hardening cock.</p><p>“You ARE a naughty boy.”  Harry looks pleased.  “Pilot’s uniform?”  Eggsy nods bashfully.  “Come here.”  Harry leans over, unbuckles Eggsy’s seatbelt, and spreads his own legs.  “On your knees, Pet.”  Eggsy dutifully obeys, knee walking over between Harry’s feet.  Harry cups Eggsy’s chin in his hands.  “Tell me.”</p><p>“He’d look so fucking hot,” Eggsy mumbles.  “Already gorgeous, but those long legs and arms in like a dark blue uniform, with the shiny buttons and all?  The little wings on the lapel?  And a white and blue hat…he’d look so...so…”</p><p>“Authoritative?” Harry suggests. Eggsy nods.  “You like men with power.”</p><p>“Like HIM with power.  Like YOU with power,” Eggsy corrects.</p><p>“So if I had a uniform, would that be all right?”</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Eggsy moans.  </p><p>Harry grins. “You do realize I was in the Army at one time, correct?”</p><p>“Sir,” Eggsy groans, burying his face in Harry’s leg.</p><p>“But let’s talk about Hamish.”  Harry undoes his belt and zip, reaching in and pulling out his half-hard cock.  Eggsy unconsciously licks his lips.  “You want him in uniform.”  Eggsy mutely nods.  “Leaning against the door to the cockpit, perhaps?  From the inside.”  Eggsy whimpers.  Harry slowly starts to stroke himself.  “There’s not a lot of room in there, you’d be on your knees, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“N-no,” Eggsy whispers, keeping his face buried.</p><p>“Ah. I see.  So perhaps you’re out here, over by that table.”  Harry motions across the cabin.  “He comes out in his uniform, perhaps the jet is on autopilot.  But it’s almost time for him to start the landing prep, so he has to be fast.  He only undoes himself, just like this.”  Harry strokes himself a bit faster.  “Just enough to get his cock out, just enough so he can fuck you like the hot little tart you are.  Is that what you’re seeing?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy whines.</p><p>“Come here.”  Harry grabs Eggsy by the hair and brings his head up, guiding his open mouth onto Harry’s cock.  Eggsy groans around him, eagerly sucking and licking the hot skin.  “He wouldn’t care if you got off, because the jet is more important.  He uses you, uses your sweet little hole, fucking you so hard you have to hold the edge of the table until your knuckles are white.”  Harry pushes and pulls Eggsy by his hair until his cock is resting at the back of Eggsy’s throat.  “And when he comes, he…” Harry pants for breath.  “...he pulls out and his spend slides down the inside of your beautiful thighs, but he doesn’t care. He has to go fly the plane.  So he finds something, wipes himself clean, and leaves…leaves you here…” Harry grunts and comes hard down Eggsy’s throat.</p><p>Eggsy takes everything Harry has to give, swallowing it all without question.  “Harry,” he croaks when Harry finally releases him.</p><p>“Are you all right? Did I hurt you?”  Harry’s fingers wipe tears from Eggsy’s face.</p><p>“Wot? No, I’m fine, just…happens when you’re deep like that.”  Eggsy looks up at him.  “That was so hot.”</p><p>“Aye, it was,” a voice says through a speaker in the wall.  “Christ, Harry, what a filthy mouth ye have.”</p><p>“Like you hate it,” Harry scoffs. He motions for Eggsy to slide back a bit so he can stand. “Let’s go to the loo and clean up.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him to the back of the jet.  They take turns washing up in the little room.  “You have two options,” Harry says, leaning against Eggsy and wiggling a bit.  “I can get you off here and now, or you can wait until we’re tucked away wherever we’re going.  I’m sure your Master would love knowing you waited for him.”</p><p>Eggsy groans and palms his rock-hard cock.  “I…I guess I can wait,” he says.  “Been good so far.”</p><p>“That’s my boy.”  Harry kisses his forehead.</p><p>The rest of the flight is definitely uneventful.  Eggsy’s erection finally goes down, but only because he nods off with his head against a window. One can only look at so many clouds.  But then Harry’s quietly calling his name and wakening him and he realizes he’s drooled on the glass.  “Rank,” he mutters, wiping at his face.  </p><p>“I think you might want to look out the window, darling,” Harry says as he buckles his seatbelt.  Eggsy notices the little red light on the wall and secures his own belt. </p><p>Only then does he take a good look out the window.  “Bloody hell,” he whispers.  Sunlight dances off beautiful blue water as the jet slowly descends, and he catches sight of golden white beaches as well.  “Where ARE we?”</p><p>“I don’t know for sure, but I’d guess somewhere in the Mediterranean,” Harry suggests.</p><p>“It’s beautiful!”  Eggsy continues to gape as the plane gets lower and lower. He’s surprised when it turns away from the coast and heads more toward the water.  “Harry?”</p><p>“Trust Hamish, dear boy.”</p><p>The plane eventually touches down with a gentle thud and rolls to a quiet stop.  Merlin appears from the cockpit.  “Survived, did ye?”</p><p>“You’re amazing,” Eggsy blurts out.</p><p>“I have my moments,” Merlin agrees.  “She’s a fine vessel, and the sky was quiet.” He pats the wall of the jet.  “Now then, we have to wait about fifteen minutes, and then we’re good to go. I’m going to change clothes…weather is a bit warm for a jumper.”  He opens a compartment, grabs a bag, and heads toward the loo.</p><p>“Just looks like an airport,” Eggsy says with a shrug, staring out the window. He sees other small planes coming and going, a few cars driving at the edge of the tarmac, but nothing else that gives a hint to their location.</p><p>“All right.”  Merlin returns to the cabin.  </p><p>Eggsy does a double-take and Harry actually laughs.  Merlin is in a knee-length pair of khaki shorts, a sky blue vest, and an unbuttoned collared shirt with bright flowers on it.  On his head is a straw fedora.  “Um, wow.”  Eggsy’s not sure what’s going on, but this definitely wasn’t what he’d expected.</p><p>“I dinnae LIVE in jumpers, lad,” Merlin points out.</p><p>“Uh, you pretty much do, Merlin,” Eggsy replies.  </p><p>“Your legs…” Harry chortles.</p><p>“Enough, Harry, or I’ll leave ye here.”  Merlin removes their bags from the compartments as well.  “It is time to tell ye our plans for the next fortnight.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean YOUR plans?” Harry asks.</p><p>Merlin ignores him.  “We are on a private island resort.”</p><p>Eggsy’s mouth drops open.  “Are you fucking taking the piss?”</p><p>“May I finish?”  Merlin gives him a stern look and Eggsy bites his bottom lip.  “As I was saying, we are on a very exclusive island, at a very exclusive resort.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely, Hamish. Thank you,” Harry says politely.</p><p>“I’m NOT finished,” Merlin growls at his husband.  Harry looks at him in surprise.  “This is a very unique resort. I’ve been searching for a few years looking for this type of thing and finally discovered it a few months ago. It is not well-advertised…usually this is something you hear about via word of mouth, and we are not exactly out and about when it comes to our private lives.”</p><p>“Word of mouth?” Harry repeats. </p><p>“Think of it as…a Kink BnB,” Merlin says with a grin.  “We may do whatever we like, wherever we like, whenever we like.  If Eggsy wishes to be a naked puppy at the pub at the main resort, he can.  If ye wish to blow me while I eat my lunch, Harry, ye can.  Clothing is optional.  The only thing ye cannot do is approach another patron who prefers to be unapproachable.”  Merlin winks at Harry.  “There is a lovely area for sparring and boxing, husband.”</p><p>“I can beat you bloody with everyone watching? I do enjoy the sound of that,” Harry murmurs, ambling over to press himself against Merlin.</p><p>“Ye can try.”  Merlin bites Harry’s jaw.  “We will have our own bungalow, completely private.  It has a swimming pool, and a path that leads to a private beach, although there is a public beach as well.”  He looks at Eggsy.  “So, what do ye think of this, lad?  Did I plan a nice holiday?”</p><p>“Yeah…sounds great,” Eggsy says faintly.  “Should I change, too?” He looks down at his vest and jeans, trying to swallow the butterflies of nausea flitting about his stomach.</p><p>“Ye dinnae think it sounds great at all. Ye think it sounds the opposite of great,” Merlin corrects.  “I pride myself on noticing changes in voice and speech patterns.  Ye are upset.”  </p><p>Eggsy thinks that MERLIN is the one looking upset, but he simply says, “No. It sounds…” He swallows hard when Merlin growls at him.</p><p>“Communication is a rule, lad, no matter where we are.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna be a puppy in front of other people.” Eggsy is ashamed of the juvenile whimper that escapes with his words.  “Don’t wanna be naked and…”</p><p>“Hamish!” Harry hisses, giving Merlin a shove.</p><p>“I know, Harry, Christ.”  Merlin is immediately in front of Eggsy, pulling him into his arms.  “Those were just examples, Eggsy.  I would never ask ye to do something that would make ye uncomfortable. Don’t ye know that by now?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you seemed so excited by it,” Eggsy says, toying with the buttons of Merlin’s shirt.</p><p>“I’m excited by the fact that I can be myself here. If I wish to hold Harry’s hand while you’re on my lap snogging me, no one will say anything.  If I wish ye to call me Master the entire time, no one will bat an eye. THAT is what I’m excited about.”  Eggsy slowly nods.  That does sound nice.  “What ye wish to keep private, we will keep private.”  Merlin slides a hand down to knead Eggsy’s arse.  “I must admit, one of my favorite thoughts while planning this was you naked in our bungalow, serving Harry and I throughout the day.  We’ve not had a chance to play with that…not with ye serving us both.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says, brightening a bit.  He studies Merlin for a moment, realizing how hard Merlin must’ve worked to make this happen. Not only to find the resort and pay for it, but wrangle Kingsman to a place where he could be away for a fortnight.  “It really DOES sound great,” he says earnestly.  “Swear down.”</p><p>“That’s better.”</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin.”  Eggsy gives him a hug.  He peeks around Merlin’s shoulder.  “What do you think, Harry?”</p><p>“I think we need to get this holiday started as soon as possible,” Harry says, and Eggsy laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it warm in here? I think it's warm in here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they walk down the stairs to exit the jet they find a man in a suit with a clipboard.  “Good morning.  Welcome to Eleftheria.  My name is Viktor, I will be your contact here.” He shakes their hands.  “You are…Mr. McNair.”</p><p>“Aye.  My husband, Mr. Hart, and our paramour, Mr. Unwin.”</p><p>Viktor nods at them in turn.  “We are very happy to have you here. If you’ll follow me to my office, we’ll make short work of a few formalities and get you started on your holiday.”  He leads them into a building at the edge of the tarmac and down a corridor to an office.  “Your luggage will be transported to the bungalow,” Viktor says. “Please have a seat.  Might I offer you refreshment?”</p><p>Merlin glances at Harry and Eggsy, who both shake their heads in the negative. “No, thank ye.”</p><p>“Very well.”  Viktor sits behind his desk, taps at his computer, and also gets a paper file from a drawer.  “Mr. McNair, since you made the reservation, everything is in your name.  The final payment will be transferred from your account upon your departure.”</p><p>“Very well.” Merlin leans forward and reads over the paper documents.  </p><p>“I’ll explain everything he’s reading,” Viktor says.  “Mr. McNair has provided us with a list of requirements, preferences, hard limits, et cetera.  Your bungalow is fully furnished with a large kitchen and supplies, but you may call over to the kitchens at any time to have meals prepared for you in the house.  We provide lubricant and condoms, but otherwise any sexual items are your responsibility.”  Harry nods.  Eggsy swallows hard and blushes a deep red.  “However, if there is something you realize you need but did not bring, we will do our best to acquire it for you.” Harry nods again.  “The resort is all inclusive…Mr. McNair has already arranged for payment. The only money that needs to come from your pocket is any gratuities you wish to provide to the staff.”  Viktor takes the documents from Merlin and rearranges them.  “If you could sign on these last two pages.”</p><p>“Of course,” Merlin says, taking the man’s pen and scribbling his name.</p><p>Viktor goes into another drawer and comes out with what looks like a rubber stamp.  “Every visitor to the resort is required to bear a mark…Mr. McNair has selected yours.  This mark identifies you to other patrons.”  Merlin notices Eggsy giving the man an inquisitive look.  “We have some guests who are involved in open relationships and are looking for new friends of a similar mindset.  Other guests…such as yourselves, if memory serves…are involved in a closed relationship and do not wish to be approached by anyone else.” Eggsy nods fervently.  “These marks will last for the duration of your stay here, and anyone who sees them will know that you are members of a closed triad, and that no one is to approach you. If someone fails to follow these rules, please report them to any staff member immediately, and we will take care of it.”  Viktor gets out a pad of ink.</p><p>“Kinda like another tattoo, innit?” Eggsy says with a tiny grin.</p><p>“Exactly like that,” Merlin says, watching Eggsy’s face as Viktor presses the stamp to the outside of Eggsy’s strong forearm.</p><p>“Oh,” Eggsy whispers, face turning pink again as a green stamp of his own “H” tattoo appears on his skin.</p><p>“I figured it was something no one else would have, quite easily identifiable,” Merlin murmurs.</p><p>“Master,” Eggsy whispers bashfully.</p><p>“Lovely, Hamish,” Harry says quietly, leaning over to give Merlin a kiss as he rolls up his sleeve.</p><p>Viktor applies the mark to Harry and Merlin and puts the stamp away.  “If you feel that the ink is fading, please let me know and I will reapply it.” He smiles at them.  “Information about the resort, things such as activities, gathering places, can be found in a folder at your bungalow.  I must stress again that this is an open resort.  You will see people doing things in public that you would never see back home.  You are also free to explore that while you are here.” They all nod.  “Very well.  Here are your keys…”  Viktor hands Merlin three keys.  “I have a car ready to drive you out to the bungalow.  You may request a driver at any time, or if you wish to have a vehicle for your own use, just let me know.”</p><p>“Thank ye.” Merlin stands and shakes Viktor’s hand again.  </p><p>They follow Viktor out to the front of the building. “This is Samuel.  He will more than likely be your assigned driver during your stay.”</p><p>“Good day, gentleman,” Samuel says politely.  They climb into the SUV and speed away from the airport area.</p><p>Eggsy anxiously looks out the window as they wind down a small road.  “Are you quite all right, darling?” Harry looks at Eggsy with a frown.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly.</p><p>They make a few twists and turns before Samuel maneuvers down a dirt road.  After about a ten minute drive he pulls to a stop. “Here we are.”</p><p>Harry climbs out of the car on one side, holding the door for Eggsy. Eggsy tumbles out, mouth open in shock.  Merlin doesn’t blame him. The photos sent by the resort hadn’t done the bungalow one bit of justice. It is a creamy eggshell color with bright blue doors and windows. There is a large porch on the front with two swings and a comfortable looking chaise.  “Thank you,” Merlin says.</p><p>“Enjoy your stay. Please do not hesitate to contact the office if you need anything.” Samuel gives them a bit of a salute before driving away.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Eggsy finally blurts out.  “This…it…we’re really staying here?”</p><p>“Well, not on the front porch, lad,” Merlin says sternly. “If ye would kindly get out of the way, I’ll unlock the front door.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”  Eggsy picks up his small bag as well as Merlin’s.  </p><p>Merlin goes up the steps and stops at the front door.  “Wait.” Harry pulls him into a deep, lingering kiss. “Thank you. Thank you, husband, for doing this.”</p><p>“Well, one of us needs to look out for our health and well-being,” Merlin snorts, but he returns the kiss with an equal amount of passion.  He opens the door and steps aside.  “After you.”</p><p>Harry reaches out his hand.  “Come along, dear boy.”</p><p>Eggsy happily takes Harry’s hand and allows himself to be led inside.  “Jesus fuck!” Eggsy gasps as they stand just inside the door.  The floor plan is open, with a large living area full of comfortable-looking chairs and sofas. There is a beautiful fireplace at one wall, and another wall is nothing but windows looking out on a lanai, also adorned with comfortable furniture.  Harry continues to hold Eggsy’s hand as they step down into the living area.  Eggsy eventually pulls away as he goes to investigate.  “Dining table here,” he announces as he leaves the room.  “And holy fuck look at that kitchen!”</p><p>Harry grins at Merlin as they follow their boy.  “This is a holiday, lad,” Merlin says. “Ye dinnae HAVE to cook for us.”</p><p>“Course I do. It’s my job.”  Eggsy runs a hand over the stove.  “Gorgeous.”</p><p>“Fully stocked liquor cabinet,” Harry observes.</p><p>“I’ve met ye, Harry…like I’d take ye somewhere without the ingredients to a martini readily available,” Merlin snaps.</p><p>Eggsy finally leaves the kitchen and heads out to the lanai.  “I…” He stares wordlessly at the beautiful pool, and then out to the blue waters crashing on the beach.</p><p>“Our own private beach,” Merlin murmurs, coming to stand behind him.  “Ye can frolic all ye like…no one will see.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy whispers.  He snuggles back a bit, turning his head so he can press his cheek to Merlin’s chest.</p><p>“We should look at the bedroom,” Harry says from the doorway.</p><p>“Such a filthy old man,” Merlin murmurs in Eggsy’s ear.  Eggsy giggles.  Merlin turns him around in his arms. “I made sure there were two bedrooms,” he says.  “In case ye need your space. I know sometimes ye…”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. “But I plan on spending as much time in bed with you two as humanly possible.”</p><p>“And if we wear ye out?”</p><p>“Doubt you can but I want you to try,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.</p><p>They follow Harry down a hall on the other side of the living area.  “Oh, this is lovely,” Harry sighs.  The master suite is enormous, with a sturdy king-sized bed and other pieces of furniture.</p><p>“Well, they definitely arranged it so ye can fuck whenever ye want,” Merlin observes.  “Even the counters in the bath are at just the right height.”</p><p>“That so?” Eggsy winks at him. “Wanna try them out, then?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Harry says before Merlin can even think.  “We must unpack.”  He gives Merlin a meaningful look.</p><p>“Aye, we should.  And then we will sit together to look through the material about the resort,” Merlin tells Eggsy.  “Fucking can wait.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d hear you say THAT,” Eggsy mutters, earning a firm swat to his backside.  He dances away and opens his suitcase.</p><p>“Before ye get to that, Eggsy…” Merlin is suddenly nervous.  Organization, planning, dealing with official documents…that was all easy. Comfortable. But this…this makes him nervous and he isn’t sure why. Perhaps it’s because it is something they have not tried before.  “I brought this along.”  Merlin unlocks one of his bags and comes out with the special collar.</p><p>“My collar,” Eggsy says with a sunny grin.  “Glad you brought that.”</p><p>“I thought ye might like to have it here.  Ye are not required to wear it all the time, of course, but I thought…I thought that if ye felt ready to serve us both, all day, ye could put it on as soon as ye wake up,” Merlin tells him.  “If it is not something ye are wanting for that day, then simply leave it.”</p><p>“Serve you both,” Eggsy repeats.  “Yeah, think I’m ready for that.  But…but what if we go out or whatever?” Eggsy blushes.  “Dunno if I’m ready to wear it in public, even here.”</p><p>“We will let ye decide what ye are ready for, lad,” Merlin says.  He smiles as Harry takes Eggsy in his arms and kisses his forehead.  “Ye know we would never rush ye into something that bothers ye.”</p><p>“And for the times we are in public and you don’t want to wear the collar…” Harry goes into his small bag and retrieves a tiny box.  “Perhaps you would wish to wear this.”</p><p>Eggsy opens the box.  “Oh.” He puts a hand over his mouth.  “Oh,” he whispers, tears filling the beautiful green eyes.</p><p>Harry sighs with relief.  They’ve wanted to replace Eggsy’s chain for ages now, ever since the kidnapping, but work and life and Harry’s own need to find ‘just the right thing’ have made the process ridiculously difficult.  This chain is different than the first; not only is it thicker, but a tiny letter H is stamped into the gold every few millimeters.  “Do you like it?”  Harry asks quietly.</p><p>“It’s…it’s the best gift ever,” Eggsy stammers. “Put it on me right away, please, Sir?”  Eggsy actually falls to his knees.</p><p>“Darling sweet boy.”  Harry’s hands actually shake as he puts the chain around Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy immediately runs to the en suite to look in the mirror.</p><p>“See? Ye worried for nothing,” Merlin scoffs.</p><p>“Oh, unpack your bag and shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy and Merlin are finished unpacking first, of course, although Merlin makes a big show of putting a locked bag on top of a chair in the corner of the bedroom.  Eggsy’s eyes keep going to it, which was Merlin’s intent, of course.  It’s a large black satchel, shiny and latched shut with big silver buckles.  It definitely reminds Merlin of his leather boots, which are packed in a different bag.  “May I help ye, my nosy pet?”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy says, clearing his throat.  “Should I go put some lunch together?”</p><p>“That sounds lovely,” Harry says. “I will be along shortly.”</p><p>Merlin snorts.  “We won’t hold our breath,” he replies.</p><p>He follows Eggsy into the kitchen, where the boy immediately starts poking about in the cupboards and fridge.  “Your favorite bread…Harry’s favorite cheese,” Eggsy says in surprise.</p><p>“Aye, lad. Trust me when I tell ye the paperwork for this holiday took HOURS,” Merlin informs him, opening a bottle of water and handing it to Eggsy before opening his own.  “So many questions and requirements.”</p><p>“So you…you sorta told them everything we like, and now it’s here?” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“Aye.  There just might be a certain someone’s favorite lavender bubble bath in the…” Merlin is unable to finish, as his mouth is suddenly occupied with Eggsy’s tongue.</p><p>When Eggsy finally breaks the kiss, he says, “Fuck, Merlin, you are incredible. You’re just…” He moans and hugs Merlin hard.  “Thank you. Thank you SO much. For the holiday, and your hard work, and my chain, and…”</p><p>“The chain was all Harry,” Merlin manages.  </p><p>“Don’t care,” Eggsy mumbles into Merlin’s chest.  “My Merlin-bot…you take such good care of us.”</p><p>Feeling unusually warm and tender, Merlin cups Eggsy’s face in his hand.  “Ye deserve it. Ye deserve all the wonderful things, my sweet lad.  Ye have been given such a rough life, and come through it smelling like roses.  We are lucky to have such a young man to call our own.”</p><p>“Merlin.”  Eggsy blinks hard, eyes wet with tears. He stands on tiptoe and gives Merlin the sweetest of kisses. “I love you.”</p><p>“And I you.”  </p><p>“This doesn’t look like making lunch,” Harry says from the entry to the kitchen, tapping the folder of paperwork against his leg.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Eggsy wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and returns to the fridge.</p><p>Harry frowns.  “Is everything all right in here?”</p><p>“Aye.  Your boy is just a ridiculous sap, that’s all,” Merlin informs him.  He hears a snort from somewhere inside the fridge, and he takes great joy in delivering a hearty smack to Eggsy’s denim-clad arse.</p><p>Eggsy prepares three sandwiches and brings them out to the lanai along with their bottles of water.  He sits down with a sigh, looking out at the sparkling blue water and smiling.  “Can’t believe we’re really here for a whole fortnight.”</p><p>“That will go faster than you think, sadly,” Harry says.  “Holidays always do.”</p><p>“Gonna make the most of it,” Eggsy declares.  “Gonna love every minute of it, take tons of pictures…”</p><p>“Eggsy,” Merlin warns.</p><p>“Don’t worry, ain’t gonna show nobody nothing improper,” Eggsy promises.  “Just gonna save them for myself.”</p><p>“Let’s see what we have here.”  Harry opens the folder and spreads out the brochures and photographs.  “Well well…whipping lessons, Hamish.”</p><p>“I have nae had a whip in my hands for years,” Merlin says almost dreamily.</p><p>“You…you wanna try that?” Eggsy asks almost timidly.</p><p>“I’ve tried it quite often, and it is nothing I need now,” Merlin informs him.  “Just a pleasant memory.”</p><p>“A very nice health club, although I do think we will keep you energized, my boy,” Harry says with a grin.  “Quite a few pubs, a dance club, restaurants…”</p><p>“Can’t believe people are in a pub just…naked.”  Eggsy shakes his head.  “Izzit really okay that I don’t think I can do that?”</p><p>“It is fine, darling.  We would never ask you to do anything that makes you so very uncomfortable.  I DO like the idea of sitting in a booth at that fine restaurant with my hand on your cock as we wait for our appetizers,” Harry says.  Eggsy giggles and blushes.  </p><p>“I like that idea as well,” Merlin adds.  “Perhaps telling our pet that unless he comes before the waiter returns, he will nae get to eat.”</p><p>“Fuck, stop,” Eggsy moans, adjusting himself in his jeans.  Merlin chuckles.</p><p>“There are quite a few classes, Hamish, as well as spaces to simply observe,” Harry says.</p><p>“And don’t forget your sparring.”  Eggsy taps a photo of a boxing ring.  “You two would LOVE to do that with an audience, I bet.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin agrees, winking at his husband.</p><p>“Oh, look…it’s a kennel!”  Harry exclaims, pushing a brochure towards Merlin.  “Kittens and puppies…how charming.”</p><p>Merlin leans over to look but keeps his eyes primarily on Eggsy’s face.  “Well, how about that.”</p><p>Eggsy stares down at the glossy photo of men and women in kitten ears and puppy tails.  “Wow,” he says faintly. “So…so some people really go out like that.”</p><p>“Aye.  But I’m thinking ye are a shy little pup who prefers to stay home with his Master and Sir,” Merlin replies.</p><p>Eggsy nods emphatically. “You got that right.  Beach looks real nice, though.” He pulls over the photos of the public beach.  “We can go there sometimes, right? Private beach is nice, but sometimes it’s just fun to watch people.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Merlin grumbles. He’s not a fan of sand, or beaches, but he plans on luring Eggsy outside his comfort zone so it’s only fair that he ventures out of his own now and then.</p><p>“I see that Hamish is finished eating, Eggsy,” Harry says suddenly.  “Why don’t you give him your gift?  He deserves it after everything he’s done to plan this holiday.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Eggsy turns red.</p><p>“Lad, ye dinnae have to get me anything. I did this for all of us. We deserved a break.”</p><p>“I…I didn’t get you anything, not really.  Harry paid for it,” Eggsy blurts out.</p><p>“Husband, what have ye done?” Merlin growls.  “Our pet looks mighty uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think he’s truly uncomfortable, are you, darling?” Harry asks.  Eggsy mutely shakes his head and slowly stands.</p><p>“If he don’t really like this, it’s YOUR fault,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“What is going on?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“Hamish, why don’t you come sit here?” Harry stands and walks over to a chaise lounge.  “This looks quite comfortable.”</p><p>“I’m happy where I am,” Merlin says, but he gets up and moves to the chaise.  Harry takes a seat in a comfortable chair a few feet away.</p><p>Eggsy stands between them, toying with the button of his jeans.  “Right here, Harry?”</p><p>“No one can see you,” Harry reminds him.  “While we can see down to the beach, it is private and therefore no one is on it to see us.  And the bungalow is surrounded by trees.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Eggsy gives one more anxious look around before pulling off his vest and tossing it to the side.  He toes out of his trainers, pulls off his socks, and bites his bottom lip.  He slowly undoes his jeans and slides them down.</p><p>“His favorite green pants, Harry.  Such a gift,” Merlin says wryly.  Eggsy bites his lip again and slowly slides the pants down, allowing them to pool at his feet before kicking them away.</p><p>Suddenly all the oxygen around them goes out with the tide.  Merlin actually forgets how to breathe as he stares at the baby soft skin, bare and smooth and devoid of all hair.  Eggsy’s cock hangs thick and heavy over his balls, every wrinkle and crease and inch of skin available for Merlin’s eyes, his fingers, his tongue.  He tries to swallow, tries to wet his dry lips.</p><p>“Turn around, dearest,” Harry says in a hoarse whisper.  Eggsy does as he’s told.  “Now bend down and give me a kiss,” Harry murmurs, and when Eggsy does, Merlin sees that the back is just as smooth as the front.</p><p>“What…how…” Merlin’s prick is beating hard and solid against the front of his own pants, and he isn’t sure how he’s managing words at all.</p><p>“Harry…Harry suggested I do it on our spa day,” Eggsy says, turning back around to face Merlin. “He said you’d really like it.”</p><p>“I do,” Merlin whispers.  He reaches out.  “Come here.”  Eggsy pads over and stands in front of him. “Ye are stunning,” Merlin murmurs. He runs his hands up the velvet of Eggsy’s thighs, allowing his thumbs to drag over Eggsy’s smooth balls.  “Ye look like a statue, something in a museum somewhere.  Beautiful.”  He cups Eggsy’s balls in his hands and fondles them gently for a moment before circling the base of Eggsy’s cock. He lifts it this way and that, inspecting every inch of what used to be covered in hair.</p><p>“Guess you was right,” Eggsy says to Harry.  “Makes it all worthwhile.”</p><p>“Did it hurt?” Merlin demands.</p><p>Eggsy shrugs. “A little. Not the worst ever.  Was uncomfortable, but then I got used to it.”</p><p>Merlin leans forward and takes most of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth in one fell swoop.  Eggsy yelps and grabs at Merlin’s shoulders.  Merlin groans as his nose and lips rest against the soft skin of Eggsy’s lower abdomen.  “Ye are such a temptation,” Merlin gasps as he pulls away.</p><p>“We are in the perfect spot for giving in to that temptation,” Harry says, and Merlin peeks around Eggsy to see his husband with his cock out.  </p><p>Merlin stands and turns around on the chaise, straddling it as he sits with his back to Harry.  “Come here, lad…kneel in front of me with your hands on the back of the chair.”</p><p>Eggsy crawls in front of Merlin.  “Like this?”</p><p>“Aye, now bend over.”  Eggsy does as he’s told, revealing the pink of his arsehole to Merlin’s hungry gaze.  “Oh, Jesus fucking wept.”  Merlin spreads Eggsy and plants a circle of kisses around the twitching hole.</p><p>“Fuck…oh fuck!” Eggsy whines.</p><p>“No need to be quiet, lad,” Merlin says.  “No one to hear ye…be as loud as ye wish.”  Merlin circles the hole with his tongue before occasionally darting in and out.  Eggsy pants and rocks back to meet him.  “That’s my slutty pet…ye like this, don’t ye? Like that I’m taking your most intimate parts with just my mouth and fingers.”  Merlin sucks his index finger and gets it good and wet.  “Ye like that I fuck ye with more than my prick, don’t ye?”</p><p>“Yes…yes, Master, please…”</p><p>Merlin moans and dives in again and again, switching back and forth between actually fucking Eggsy with his tongue and making gentle circles with his finger.  He reaches around Eggsy with his free hand, grunting when he feels the dripping head of Eggsy’s cock.  “Such a little slag for me, aren’t ye?”</p><p>“Yes…” Eggsy hisses.</p><p>Merlin finally pulls away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  He looks around and sees a wicker basket full of condoms and lube next to Harry’s chair.  “Harry…make yourself useful.” He nods toward the basket.  “A condom as well, I dinnae wish to make a mess right now.  And why don’t ye come stand behind the chair and let our pet service ye. I’d hate for ye to feel left out.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please,” Eggsy begs.  Harry stumbles over, trying to remove his trousers as he goes.  He manages to get them down around his ankles as he reaches the back of the chair.  Eggsy doesn’t even bother with Harry’s pants. He eagerly takes Harry into his mouth through the flap.</p><p>Harry hisses.  “Such a good boy…fuck yes…”</p><p>Merlin sheathes himself with the condom and adds lube before thrusting home.  Eggsy whines around Harry’s cock.  “I wish to keep ye this way for most of our holiday, boy,” Merlin grunts as he fucks into Eggsy deep and fast.  “Dripping wet…rock hard…wearing nothing but your chain or collar.  We’ll put a cock ring on ye…maybe your cage.”  Merlin groans at the thought. “Fuck…your cage against that smooth naked skin…love bites all over your body…” Merlin throws his head back, trying to contain the impending orgasm.  “I hope one day ye feel comfortable enough to go out naked…I would love to show everyone ye belong to us…nothing but your collar, a cock ring…your tattoo…our teeth marks on that perfect skin of yours…” Merlin grabs Eggsy’s hips hard as he comes.</p><p>Eggsy sobs around Harry’s cock and suddenly Harry stills, hips jerking a few times as he empties into Eggsy’s eager mouth. “Christ, Hamish,” Harry pants.</p><p>Merlin simply leans around, gathers some of Eggsy’s precome on his fingers, and holds it out for Harry to taste.  “And this is just the first day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t ye go take a shower, lad?”  Merlin puts himself back together and helps Eggsy off the chaise.  “And if ye dinnae wish to dress afterward, I would nae be complaining.”</p><p>“And what about this?”  Eggsy points down to his erect cock.</p><p>“What about it?” Harry asks innocently.</p><p>Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin and back again. “Sir,” he whines.</p><p>“Good boys get treats,” Harry reminds him.  “But at the discretion of his Master and Sir.”</p><p>“Fine,” Eggsy pouts.  </p><p>“I figured we would go out for a nice dinner tonight,” Merlin says. “I dinnae think ye wish to be seated in a good restaurant with a red arse, Pet.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Eggsy says sullenly.  He adjusts himself and heads back into the house.</p><p>Harry gathers himself together as well, tucking his spent cock into his pants and pulling his trousers back up.  “So you like our little surprise?”</p><p>“Ye knew I would.” Merlin yanks Harry in for a kiss.  </p><p>“I did. He was unsure, but I promised you would love it, and you did.”  Harry gives his husband a fond smile, linking his fingers behind Merlin’s neck.  “I do enjoy catching you off guard.”</p><p>“That is the understatement of the century.  Christ, he was a work of art.”  Merlin shakes his head.  </p><p>“He usually is.”  Harry leans his head against Merlin’s.  “This place is a dream come true, Hamish.  Thank you for all your hard work in planning it.”</p><p>“I’ve heard whispers about this sort of thing for years now, but I wasn’t sure it was something I wanted…but now, with our boy…” Merlin sighs. “He makes me think and feel and do things I never thought possible.”</p><p>“My sweet husband.”</p><p>“I am nae sweet.”</p><p>“My robotic husband.”</p><p>“Better.”  They stand with their arms around each other for a moment.  “I would love to sit at a table in a restaurant, watching ye fuck him over another table,” Merlin says finally.  “But I dinnae think he will ever feel comfortable with that.”</p><p>“It looks as if there are viewing rooms available at one of the clubs,” Harry says. “Perhaps he would be okay with that, if it is only you watching.”</p><p>“That could work,” Merlin agrees.  </p><p>“I would love to have him kneeling naked between us as we eat tonight,” Harry says with his own sigh.  “But I am thankful for whatever he feels comfortable enough to give.”</p><p>“He’s come a long way since his first night at our house,” Merlin says.  “I remember when the mere idea of being a true submissive frightened him. The thought of kneeling, being hand-fed, taking orders…”</p><p>“I think most of his comfort comes from his Master,” Harry says, kissing Merlin again.  “He has such faith in you, Hamish.”</p><p>Merlin groans and pulls away.  “Are ye trying yet again to say his feelings for me are stronger than…”</p><p>“No. I’m saying that he never would have been able to submit like he has if it wasn’t for the way you care for him,” Harry interrupts.  “You have been so careful…you are the perfect Dom and Master for him.  You were what he needed.  My way of doing things…it wouldn’t have ended like this, I don’t think.  He needed your firm hand before my soft one.”</p><p>“Like training a real pup?” Merlin’s eyebrows go up.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry says with a grin.</p><p>“Well, God knows I’ve never been able to train YOU,” Merlin growls, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.</p><p>They continue to banter as they gather the lunch dishes and take them into the kitchen.  Merlin washes and Harry dries, efficiently taking care of everything by the time Eggsy enters the kitchen.  “Oi, I woulda done that!”</p><p>“We were fine, darling,” Harry says, kissing Eggsy’s cheek.  “You are stunning,” Harry says with a sigh, running his hands over the naked body.  </p><p>“Aye,” Merlin murmurs. He saunters over and immediately puts his hands all over Eggsy’s smooth groin area.</p><p>“You ain’t gonna be able to keep your hands to yourself, are you, bruv?” Eggsy asks with a laugh.</p><p>Harry grins.  This might just have been one of his best ideas ever. He knew Merlin always enjoyed the feel of a man’s bare skin under his fingertips, but Harry absolutely refused to get waxed himself.  He was too old for such things, and he didn’t need any more of his old wrinkled body on display than was necessary.  Eggsy, however…his body was made for it.  </p><p>“Are ye complaining?” Merlin queries, biting down hard on Eggsy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck no, although I don’t think it’s fair that I gotta walk around here hard all the time while you two sit there and look at me.”</p><p>Merlin glances at Harry. “Well, husband, I suppose he just described the first day he serves us both…we will keep him hard all day and just sit and look at him.”</p><p>“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Harry chimes in.  </p><p>“No it don’t,” Eggsy grumbles.</p><p>“Why don’t we start that right now?” Merlin suggests.  He takes Eggsy by the hand and starts tugging him back out toward the lanai.  “It’s a beautiful day. Let’s enjoy the sunshine.”</p><p>“Don’t got my collar on,” Eggsy reminds him. “Ain’t serving no one right now.”</p><p>Merlin runs a finger along the shimmering circle of the gold chain before enclosing Eggsy’s throat with his hand.  “Are ye saying I can only have ye naked on my lap when you’re wearing the collar?”</p><p>Harry can see Merlin’s hand flex as Eggsy swallows hard.  “No,” Eggsy says finally.</p><p>“Well, then.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s fair that you get our sweet boy on YOUR lap,” Harry pouts as he follows them back outside.  “I haven’t gotten to touch him at all.”</p><p>“Ye had your time at the spa, and then at the house,” Merlin says over his shoulder.</p><p>“No he didn’t,” Eggsy tells Merlin.  “Harry didn’t touch me once.  Said you should get me first, since it was your gift and all.”</p><p>Merlin stops walking.  He turns to Harry and pulls him in for a kiss. “I admire your self-control, husband.”</p><p>“It wasn’t easy,” Harry agrees.</p><p>“Very well,” Merlin sighs.  “Allow me a few fondles and then ye may have him.”</p><p>“So now I’m just something to pass around?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Aren’t you?” Harry raises an eyebrow and Eggsy shivers with delight.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” he replies meekly.  “Do ya want tea or anything before we sit down?”</p><p>“I will take care of it after my fondling.”  Merlin plops down onto a chair and settles Eggsy on his lap.</p><p>“Merlin!”  Eggsy cries with a laugh.  “Fuck, ain’t you had enough yet?”</p><p>“Not by far,” Merlin murmurs into Eggsy’s throat. He sucks a delicious dark mark there as he runs his fingers back and forth over Eggsy’s balls.  “Christ,” he growls.  “Ye are a temptation.”</p><p>“Merlin,” Eggsy groans, arching into Merlin’s hand.</p><p>“Behave.”  Harry watches as Merlin cradles Eggsy’s balls in his hand, the long middle finger rubbing back and forth down below.</p><p>“Master,” Eggsy hisses, shivering.  </p><p>“That is enough, Hamish,” Harry snaps. To his shock his own prick is already starting to show signs of interest, and he doesn’t want to sit around all afternoon with an erection.  He gives an irritable sigh and settles down on one of the other chaise lounges.</p><p>Eggsy and Merlin both stare at him. “Very well, lad. Up ye go, before my husband starts a proper strop.”  Merlin gives Eggsy’s arse a firm swat before all but tumbling Eggsy from his lap.</p><p>“You okay, Harry?”  Eggsy gracefully drapes himself over Harry until he’s tucked in the curve of Harry’s arm, soft hair pressed against Harry’s face and neck.</p><p>“I am, darling. I’m sorry if I snapped at you. I suppose I’m a bit weary. We got up so early, and then your talented mouth sucked all the energy right out of me.”  Harry runs a finger along Eggsy’s pink lips.</p><p>“He really liked the surprise,” Eggsy whispers as Merlin reenters the house to make tea.  “I mean, I trust you and all, but fuck me, never thought he’d react like that.  He ain’t never rimmed me that way before.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy it, my pet?”  Eggsy nods.  “It was lovely to watch.  The two of you together are simply breathtaking…Hamish with his strength and power, and you with your sweet willingness, your eagerness to please.  It is…” Harry does his own bit of shivering.  </p><p>“I love you, Harry.”  Eggsy pulls back to look up at him.  “Wanna please you, too.  I…I’m gonna try some things while we’re here. Things I might not do at home. Know that will make you happy, and…”</p><p>“Darling boy.”  Harry shifts so Eggsy is looking him in the eye. “Everything you do makes us both very happy.  What won’t make us happy is you stepping out of your comfort zone just to please us.”</p><p>“Well, I never thought I’d be okay with getting my junk waxed, and that turned out pretty well,” Eggsy points out.  </p><p>Harry simply pulls Eggsy close again, cuddling him and occasionally dragging his fingers over Eggsy’s bare groin until Merlin returns with a tea tray.  “Hamish, I just had an idea that I’d like to run by you.”</p><p>“Oh, good Lord,” Merlin groans with an accompanying eye roll.  Harry gives his husband a dirty look.  Merlin prepares cups of tea and hands them to Harry and Eggsy.  “Continue.”</p><p>“Eggsy and I were talking about things like going out of one’s comfort zone. I thought perhaps tonight when we return from dinner you could unpack your bag and show Eggsy just what you’ve brought.  He can think about what interests him, or what he is willing to play with.”</p><p>“I was hoping to just use the items as the inspiration hits,” Merlin replies, taking a seat at the table.</p><p>“But this way Eggsy will not feel put on the spot.  He can take the time to think about the items he is unfamiliar with.  Perhaps he will even see someone else using something we’ve brought along, and it will spark some interest.”</p><p>“Very well,” Merlin sighs.  “I suppose that is a wise idea. I do hate admitting ye have wise ideas, Harry.”</p><p>“I am aware.”</p><p>“So that’s what we’re doing tonight? Going for a fancy dinner?” Eggsy asks.</p><p>“Aye, lad…fairly low key tonight. We’re all tired from our trip, as short as it was,” Merlin says.</p><p>“If you don’t mind my suggestion, I think you would look lovely in the dark blue shirt and tan trousers,” Harry suggests.  “I chose them for a night such as this.”</p><p>“Course I don’t mind. You know what looks good.”  Eggsy sighs a heavy sigh and Harry feels the boy sink against him a bit.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Just…sometimes I feel like I don’t know anything important.  You know about clothes and stuff, and Merlin’s fucking brilliant, and then there’s the whole bag of tricks you got that I need fucking INTRODUCED to…” Eggsy sighs again.  </p><p>“Ye know a great deal, lad,” Merlin says.  He places his cup in its saucer and gives Eggsy a stern look.  “Ye have street smarts.  Ye knew enough to protect yourself and your girls from that shitstain Dean Baker.  Ye know about people, about their feelings.  Dinnae speak so badly of yourself.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says, blushing slightly.</p><p>“I must say, Eggsy, I am a bit surprised by this insecurity,” Harry says.  “You’ve been a bit off since we got off the plane.  Shy, and timid, and…”</p><p>“Well, I’m just worried I can’t live up to this place.  I mean, a person can do just about everything here, and what…what if I can’t?” Eggsy blurts out.</p><p>“Then we will save it for the bungalow and the bungalow alone,” Merlin replies before Harry can even answer.  “While I love the idea of putting ye on display, Eggsy, how much of yourself ye show is completely up to you.”</p><p>Harry is shocked when Eggsy starts to sniffle.  “Love you two so fucking much.”  He wipes at his eyes.</p><p>“Well, darling, can you love us without getting snot on my shirt?” Harry asks, earning a pointy elbow to his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so handsome,” Harry murmurs, coming up behind Eggsy as he turns in front of the mirror.</p><p>“Trousers are a bit snug,” Eggsy observes as he moves this way and that.</p><p>“No, they are perfect.  I might have gotten something a bit tighter just to show off your…assets,” Harry says, grinning at Eggsy in their reflection.</p><p>“Are we ready? I’m starving,” Merlin announces.</p><p>Eggsy turns around stares at him. “Fuck me,” he whispers.</p><p>Merlin looks like sin personified. He is wearing a dark wine-colored waistcoat and matching trousers, with a beautiful black shirt underneath.  His legs seem endless, and the dark colors seem to make his face seem even more serious and threatening.  Eggsy swallows hard.  “You do clean up nice, Hamish.”  Harry leaves Eggsy to kiss his husband.</p><p>“Aye. I do.”  Merlin checks himself in the mirror, winking at Eggsy as he does so.  Eggsy winks back. They both know Harry is waiting for a compliment.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says indignantly.  “This is a new suit, purchased especially for our trip.” He runs a hand down the dark blue fabric.</p><p>“And it looks like your three hundred other suits,” Merlin says wryly.  He slides his wallet into his pocket and tosses a key to each of them.  “I can trust ye with these, correct?”</p><p>“Really, Hamish,” Harry grumbles, tucking the key into an inside pocket of his jacket.</p><p>“You look real handsome, Harry,” Eggsy says, finally putting Harry out of his misery. “I love when you wear dark blue.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Harry says with one of his beautiful smiles. He gives his husband a look of great annoyance.  “I assume you have procured transportation for us?”</p><p>“Aye, I called for a car,” Merlin says as they leave the bedroom.  “But I think I will take Viktor up on his offer and have a car here for us to use.  I dinnae like waiting for a driver.”</p><p>“Can I drive?” Eggsy says hopefully. “Don’t get to do it much at home, I miss it.”</p><p>Harry looks at him in surprise.  “Do you, my boy?  I’m sure we could allow you to drive the cars at the manor, couldn’t we, Hamish?”</p><p>“Perhaps if someone is very good, we could arrange something,” Merlin says, but his eyes are kind as he looks at Eggsy.</p><p>“Aces,” Eggsy says eagerly.  He’s been in the Kingsman garage twice, salivating over the cars both times.</p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen,” Samuel say, holding open the back door.</p><p>“Samuel,” Harry says with a polite nod.  They climb into the back seat, once again placing Eggsy in the middle. He doesn’t mind. He loves being between his two men.  He’s a little nervous still, and he anxiously plays with his chain as they return to the more populated ‘village’ area of the resort.</p><p>“The restaurant you’re eating at is amazing,” Samuel tells them.  “We get award-winning chefs from all over the world. You won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>“My husband is the gourmet, but we all enjoy a good meal,” Merlin replies.  “I’m happy to hear your recommendation.”</p><p>The drive is short and they soon pull up in front of a small building.  “Enjoy.  I will be in the area, just text me when you are ready to go back,” Samuel says.</p><p>Harry climbs out and gives Eggsy his hand. “Really, Harry,” Eggsy mumbles, turning pink as Harry helps him from the backseat.  Sometimes Harry makes him feel like Cinderella at the ball.</p><p>Merlin confidently strides through the door of the restaurant and heads to the podium by the door.  “Good evening.  Reservation for three…McNair?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.  Good evening.”  The host picks up three menus.  “Follow me.”</p><p>Eggsy looks everywhere at once while trying not to LOOK like he’s looking.  The restaurant is beautiful, decorated in sailing theme that managed to look interesting but not too over the top.  He finally allows his eyes to find fellow diners, and he is proud that he doesn’t just stop walking so he can stare.  At one table a woman is hand-feeding another woman curled up at her feet.  At another table a man and woman sit in chairs to eat, but the woman is topless with a collar and leash at her slender neck.  At yet another table, one man is seated on another man’s lap, his back pressed against the man’s chest.  It is obvious he’s seated on the man’s cock, but they are eating as if nothing is amiss.  </p><p>The host leads them to a half-circle booth in the corner.  “Will this suit?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Harry says to the man.  “Between us, darling?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Eggsy says faintly.  He reaches up and touches his chain again, gathering confidence from the knowledge that his Master and Sir are there, and they won’t ask more than he can give.</p><p>Merlin slides into the booth and Eggsy follows him. “This place looks lovely,” Harry murmurs.  “And I do believe seafood will be a specialty.  You do enjoy seafood.”</p><p>“I do,” Eggsy agrees.  He glances at the menu, frowning as he realizes he doesn’t recognize most of the items.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Harry whispers in his ear.  Eggsy turns and looks into the chocolate eyes. He cannot help himself. He leans in and Harry kisses him. </p><p>“With my life,” Eggsy says truthfully. He feels a strong hand on his thigh and looks over his shoulder.  “Both of you.”</p><p>“I just dinnae wish for ye to forget about me,” Merlin growls.  The hand slides up the inside of Eggsy’s leg and he shivers.  “I do love that I can touch ye however I like, whenever I like,” Merlin continues.  He leans in and bites behind Eggsy’s ear.  “Ye look so handsome in your nice clothes…and knowing what is underneath? It is difficult to keep my hands off ye.”</p><p>“Merlin,” Eggsy says with a small giggle.</p><p>The waiter approaches and Merlin doesn’t pull away.  His hand rests on Eggsy’s groin and Eggsy stiffens.  “Am I bothering ye?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy remembers that it doesn’t matter. Not here.<br/>
“No,” Eggsy replies, smiling up at the waiter.  “Could I get a Jack and Coke, bruv?”  He hears Harry groan at his side before placing his own drink order.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner is an interesting affair. The food is amazing, of course; the scallops practically melt in Eggsy’s mouth.  They even share a piece of decadent chocolate cake with chocolate icing.  The three drinks Eggsy’s consumed over the course of the meal have helped him relax, and he’s able to curiously study the different tables around the room without feeling uncomfortable about it.</p><p>“I love you,” he says, suddenly feeling the need to express it.  “You two are the most amazing blokes ever.  How’d I get so lucky?”</p><p>“I think our pet is a bit tipsy, Hamish,” Harry says with a grin. He nods his thanks to the waiter as their dessert is cleared away.  </p><p>“No,” Eggsy says stubbornly.  “Just…happy.  Love you two, love that we’re here, and it don’t matter who sees us.”  He looks up at Merlin, who is looking at him with a concerned expression.  Eggsy decides that expression needs to go, and he slides himself onto Merlin’s lap, knees pressing into the seat on either side of Merlin’s slender hips.  “You okay, Master? Did I do okay at dinner?”</p><p>“Ye were fine, lad.  There is never a question of ye behaving appropriately in public, unlike other people.”  Merlin makes a face at Harry.  “I am simply wondering about your intoxication level. I dinnae wish for us to play later if ye are…”</p><p>“M’not drunk, Merlin, swear down,” Eggsy vows.  “Just…a little relaxed.”  Eggsy gives Merlin a long, deep, kiss.  “Wanna play with you…don’t you wanna play with me?” He asks innocently, wriggling a bit on Merlin’s lap.</p><p>Eggsy hears the table move as Merlin pushes it with his feet.  He moans as the steel of Merlin’s hand collides with his arse.  “I would like nothing more than to play with ye, pet.  I’d love to play with ye, right here, where everyone can see.”  Eggsy whimpers and glances around.  “And they would watch. How could they help it? How could they keep their eyes off my pretty pet?  Their eyes would be glued to your perfect arse, to the lovely shade of pink that erupts when my hand meets your skin.”  Merlin kneads Eggsy’s backside through his trousers.</p><p>“Master,” Eggsy whines.  He looks over at Harry, who is smirking at them both.  “Sir.”</p><p>“I know your Sir loves seeing your arse turn pink under my hand,” Merlin continues.  “He also loves the stripes of white that cover it when I come on ye.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Eggsy groans.  “Really, Harry, did you need to make these so fucking tight?”  Eggsy tries to adjust himself in the new trousers.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry says simply. He crawls out of the booth.  “Come along, Eggsy.  Merlin, call for the car?” Harry helps Eggsy off Merlin’s lap. “Walk slowly through the room, my boy. Let everyone see what ye have to offer, in the front AND the back.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy says helplessly.  There’s no way he can hide how turned on he is, not in these trousers.  So he walks through the room as fast as Harry will allow.</p><p>He survives the journey through the restaurant and the five-minute wait for Samuel to return with the car.  “On your Sir’s lap,” Merlin orders as soon as they’re in motion.  “I want ye kissing him until we get back to the house.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says eagerly.  </p><p>The ride flies by with Harry’s mouth on his, Harry’s slender fingers dragging up and down over Eggsy’s back.  Eggsy almost doesn’t notice the car come to a stop, he’s so intent on drawing panting little moans from Harry as he sucks on Harry’s tongue.  “We’re here,” Merlin says, poking Eggsy in the arm.</p><p>“Wot? Oh.”  Eggsy blushes and tumbles from Harry’s lap.</p><p>“Have a good night,” Samuel says with a smile.</p><p>“You as well,” Harry says, ever the gentleman.</p><p>Merlin unlocks the door and steps aside.  “To the bedroom with ye, lad.”</p><p>“Shall I undress?” Eggsy asks, eager to get a pair of strong hands on his skin. He doesn’t care who they belong to.</p><p>“Nae, not yet.  I wish for ye to simply sit on the bed and wait.”</p><p>Eggsy gives Merlin a questioning look. “All right.”</p><p>He at least removes his shoes and socks once he reaches the bedroom; he much prefers to go barefoot.  He sits on the bed as instructed and stares at the large black satchel.  He sits alone in the room for almost fifteen minutes, and during that time his head clears a bit and his erection also becomes more manageable.  When Merlin and Harry finally join him, he’s able to smile and take the bottle of water Harry holds out.  “You are a very good boy.”  Harry kisses his forehead.  “Scoot back a bit.”  Eggsy scrambles back toward the pillow and Harry joins him on the bed.  </p><p>Merlin hefts up the bag and places it on the bed as well.  “Allow me to empty this, lad, and then ye may ask any questions ye have.”  Eggsy nods and watches Merlin’s hands as they undo the locks and open the bag.</p><p>Eggsy’s eyes widen as Merlin starts placing things on the duvet.  Some of the things are familiar: his cock ring, his cage, a few of their plugs.  His puppy ears and tail, with a new sparkling collar and leash.  A blindfold.  A length of beautiful green silken rope.  An unfamiliar wooden box, a new plug, and a paddle.  Eggsy forgets how to breath.  “Relax,” Harry murmurs, taking Eggsy’s hand and kissing it.</p><p>“That is all.”  Merlin places the bag on the floor.  “Now then, Eggsy.  Anything ye wish to say?”</p><p>“What’s that?” Eggsy points to the box.</p><p>“I do believe ye mentioned an interest in wax play.”  Merlin opens the box to reveal three black candles.  “These are made specifically for this type of thing.  They burn hot but not as hot as a regular candle, and cool quickly.  They leave a mark, but it will fade.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Eggsy picks up a candle and looks at it. “You don’t like this,” he says to Harry.</p><p>Harry shakes his head.  “No, temperature play is not a kink of mine.  I blame that on the job.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”  Eggsy puts the candle back in the box.  “So, uh…” He clears his throat.  “The paddle.”</p><p>“Aye, lad.  We thought perhaps ye could give it a try, one spank on each side.  Ye can safeword out at any time, and this way…” Merlin swallows hard.  “I thought that if we did it here and ye hated it, it would not create any bad memories in our bedroom at home.”</p><p>“Merlin-bot.”  Eggsy can’t help it. He crawls off the bed and hugs Merlin.  “You are so sweet.”</p><p>“I am not,” Merlin growls, but he buries his face in Eggsy’s hair.  </p><p>Eggsy looks down at the paddle. “You really want to do that to me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Aye, lad. My hand against your arse is incredible, but the way your skin will change…the amount of space the paddle can cover…” Merlin sighs.</p><p>Eggsy takes a deep breath.  “Okay.  Let’s do it.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows go up. “We didn’t expect to do it tonight, darling.”</p><p>“I know, but I still got a bit of the Jack in me, and seeing those other couples just made me…I wanna try,” Eggsy insists. He starts unbuttoning his shirt.  </p><p>“Well.”  Merlin starts to put the other items back in the bag.  “I must say, this is quite unexpected.”</p><p>“Unwelcome?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin, hanging up his shirt and starting on his belt.</p><p>Merlin snorts but doesn’t respond.  He puts everything away except the paddle and the unfamiliar plug.  Once Eggsy is naked, Harry says, “How would you like him, Hamish?”</p><p>Merlin drops a pillow onto the floor by the bed.  “Come to the edge, Harry.  Eggsy, kneel on the pillow and put yourself across his lap.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.”  </p><p>“Actually, wait.”  Merlin thinks for a moment.  “Stay on the bed, Harry, but why don’t ye stretch out, Eggsy…lay over Harry’s lap but on the bed. I can reach ye better that way.”</p><p>Eggsy does as his told.  “Arse up in the air for a moment, my boy,” Harry says, and Eggsy gets on his hands and knees.</p><p>“I’m going to plug ye, lad, if that is all right.”</p><p>“Always all right.”  Eggsy wiggles his arse back and forth. He feels Merlin’s long fingers start to open him, and then the new plug is sliding in. It feels different but comfortable.  “Mmmm.”</p><p>“Down ye go.”  Merlin’s hand gently presses at Eggsy’s back, and he settles back down over Harry’s lap.  </p><p>Harry’s slender fingers push through Eggsy’s hair.  “Such a good boy for us.  Such a sweet pet.”</p><p>“Can I hold your hand?” Eggsy begs, and Harry quickly slides a hand into Eggsy’s own.  Eggsy buries his face in the solid familiarity of Harry’s thigh.</p><p>“What is your safeword?” Merlin says.</p><p>“Ascot.”</p><p>“When are ye to use it?”</p><p>“Whenever it’s too much and I can’t take it.”</p><p>“And even though ye know this is something I really want?”</p><p>Eggsy blinks.  “Uh, I use it anyway.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Merlin says approvingly. “And if I do one side, and ye need a moment, say yellow.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>Eggsy closes his eyes. He hears Merlin pick up the paddle, and hears it slide through the air as Merlin apparently takes a few practice swings.  Eggsy’s entire body tenses. He remembers that sound, the way the air would whistle before Dean brought down whatever he had handy onto the closest part of Eggsy he could reach.  Eggsy grips Harry’s hand.  “You are doing fine, darling.  So good,” Harry coos.  “You’re so perfect for us, such a good boy.”</p><p>The paddle whips through the air and lands on Eggsy’s arse with a crack.  Eggsy actually screams, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He flies off of Harry’s lap, curling up on himself in a corner of the room almost before he realizes he’s doing it.  “No, don’t, please, I’ll be good!” He hears himself sob.  He buries his face in his lap.  “I mean, um, ascot.  Ascot.”</p><p>“No need to safeword, lad, we will nae be doing that again,” Merlin says from across the room.  Eggsy hears him open the bag.  “The paddle is away and it will nae be coming out again.”</p><p>Harry is on Eggsy in an instant, pulling him into his arms.  “I’ve got you, darling boy.  We won’t do that again. I’m so proud of you. You’re so brave, so strong.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says, angrily wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks.  “Should be able to handle that. Know you ain’t him.”</p><p>“Psychological scars run the deepest, and are impossible to erase,” Harry tells him. “Come sit on the bed with me.”</p><p>Harry helps Eggsy to his feet brings him to the bed.  He lays down with Eggsy and pulls him close.  “I’m sorry,” Eggsy says sorrowfully, peeking up at Merlin.  Merlin sits down in a chair by the bed.</p><p>“Nae, Eggsy. No reason to apologize.  Thank you for even trying it.  I know what that must have cost ye.”  </p><p>Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s chest for a long moment, idly registering the fact that both men are still fully clothed.  He toys with the button of Harry’s suit jacket.  He hisses as something touches his arse, and then he realizes Merlin is rubbing something into his skin. It is cool, it is soothing, and he finally begins to relax.  “Feels good,” he whispers.</p><p>“That is all we wish to do, my pet,” Merlin says quietly.  “And now I wish to repay ye for your sacrifice…try a new way to make ye feel good.  Ye simply have to cuddle with your Sir, allow him to touch ye.”</p><p>“Mmm, love your hands on me, Harry,” Eggsy says almost drunkenly.  “What about you, Master?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll be helping,” Merlin replies mysteriously.</p><p>Harry tilts Eggsy’s face up for a kiss.  “Just rest, my sweet boy.  You are so tense, I can feel it.”  His thumb caresses Eggsy’s cheek.  </p><p>“I’m trying, Harry, I…” Eggsy yelps as something buzzes inside his arse.  “Fuck! What the FUCK was that?”</p><p>“Vibrating plug,” Merlin says.  Eggsy looks over to see Merlin wearing a very satisfied expression as he holds up a remote.</p><p>“An actual fucking remote?” Eggsy asks.  The buzzing starts again, this time at a bit of a low hum.  “Okay, that ain’t so bad,” Eggsy says.  Harry turns him onto his side so he can reach for Eggsy’s cock.</p><p>“Just enjoy,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>Merlin turns the plug up a bit, and suddenly it’s vibrating right against Eggsy’s prostate.  “Oh, holy fuck,” he whines.  “Merlin…Harry…” He thrusts into Harry’s hand.</p><p>“That’s my good boy.  Don’t push…don’t chase it…let us give it to you,” Harry whispers.</p><p>“Fuck, please,” Eggsy begs.  Suddenly the plug changes, moving from a steady hum to a hard pulse.  “Fuck…fuck yeah…” Eggsy growls as Harry’s hand moves faster.  “Want it…fuck, so good…”</p><p>The pulse increases and Eggsy actually feels a tear slide down his cheek. Every nerve in his body has moved to either his arse or his cock, and he’s concern that his body might actually spontaneously combust.  “Wish you could be inside me with this,” he pants.  “Want you both inside me with that fucking…” Suddenly Eggsy’s coming, long ropes of white that cover Harry’s hand and drip onto his shirt.  “Oh fuck fuck fuck me,” he shudders.  “Please, Master, stop.”</p><p>“Nae, lad, we want every drop.”  Merlin turns the plug from pulse to hum again, and now Eggsy feels everything TOO much. He’s TOO sensitive.</p><p>“I’m begging you,” Eggsy whimpers.</p><p>“I love the sound of that.”  But Merlin finally stops the plug and now it’s Eggsy’s body that’s vibrating.  Merlin gets up and goes to the en suite, handing Harry a wet flannel and slowly pulling the plug from Eggsy’s body.</p><p>“A bath, I think,” Harry says as he cleans his hand.  “And a change of clothes for me.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Eggsy manages, wondering how he’s still capable of rational speech.</p><p>“Nothing to apologize for.”  Harry kisses his nose and rolls away.  He undresses and drops his suit into a bag to be cleaned.  He then dons his red dressing gown. “Come along, darling, I’ll get you into the tub.”</p><p>“Bubbles?” Eggsy asks.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“You’ll stay with me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry says.  “Hamish will, too.”</p><p>“Oh will I?” Merlin asks as he undresses and puts on his pajama trousers and vest.</p><p>“Yes you will.  Our boy wants you in there.”</p><p>Eggsy doesn’t know exactly what he wants.  But when he’s finally submerged in the giant tub surrounded by his favorite bubble bath, he realizes that they know…and that is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay with this chapter; I do a lot of writing on my work computer...and obviously something like this could NOT be done on the work computer LOL.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy wakes up the next morning with two sets of long arms wrapped firmly around his body.  He smiles sleepily and buries his face in Harry’s shoulder for a moment before slowly starting to wriggle his way out of the Fit Older Gent Cocoon.  It takes a while; he doesn’t want to waken either of them on their first full day of vacation.  He finally slides himself to the foot of the bed and steps onto the floor. Eggsy pulls on his own pants, one of Merlin’s vests, and tiptoes out of the bedroom.  He puts the kettle and pads barefoot out onto the lanai.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” he murmurs, staring out at the aquamarine water.  The rising sun is sparkling on the waves, and Eggsy thinks he’s never seen anything so beautiful.  He watches the water lick against the beach until he hears the kettle begin to whistle.  He hurries back in, silences the kettle, and prepares a perfect cup of tea.  Only then does he take a seat at the table on the lanai, focusing on the water as he sips at his tea.  </p><p>The day is full of possibilities.  He could go for a run on the beach. He’s never done that, and he assumes it would be a good workout.  He could surprise his men with breakfast in bed.  He could look at the daily schedule and find an activity for them to enjoy; a grid of events runs perpetually on one of the television channels.  But his mind keeps going back to the night before.  He knows that this isn’t technically a dom/sub resort; it’s a place where anyone can be open about their preferences and activities.  But he’d seen a lot of dom/sub activity at dinner the night before, and he’d actually dreamt most of the night about serving his Master and Sir.  Merlin had said he could control when he wanted to truly serve, and right now seems like a good time.  He wants to try and move out of his comfort zone a bit, and while serving isn’t new for him, giving himself to both Merlin AND Harry at the same time is.</p><p>He finishes his tea, quickly munches his way through an apple, and then tiptoes back into the bedroom. He brushes his teeth but does nothing more in the en suite; for all he knows they’ll want to cover him in butter and jam or something.  He removes his gold chain and carefully places it in its box before putting his collar around his neck.  He takes off the pants and vest, puts them away as well, and then sits on a chair in the bedroom to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”  Harry yawns, stretches, and reaches for his boy.  He leans in to bury his face in Eggsy’s soft hair, and instead feels smooth skin against his cheek.  “Eggsy?”</p><p>“Over here,” a soft voice says from across the room.  Harry blinks and rubs at his eyes, finally focusing on a chair across the room.  Eggsy is curled up with his chin on his knees, naked as the day he was born except for the beautiful leather collar around his neck.</p><p>“What’s going on?”  Merlin rumbles.  He gives Harry a sloppy kiss before stretching and reaching to his side.</p><p>“Eggsy isn’t here, Hamish,” Harry says quietly.  “Our pet has been waiting for us to wake up, apparently.”</p><p>“Hmmm?”  Merlin fumbles at the nightstand until his fingers connect with his glasses.  He slides them on and peers across the room. “Good morning, lad.  Are ye watching us sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a shy grin. “You look younger when you’re sleeping. Less dangerous.”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone,” Harry says.  Eggsy snickers.  Harry stretches and rolls himself onto his husband.  “Hello, Hamish.”</p><p>“Hello, Harry.”  Merlin plants a kiss on the top of Harry’s head as Harry kisses Merlin’s naked chest.  “Well well,” Merlin says suddenly.  “It also looks like our boy has plans for today.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Harry mumbles, rolling back over.  The light bulb goes off as he works toward being completely awake.  Eggsy is wearing his collar.  “Oh.  Isn’t that lovely.”</p><p>Merlin sits up.  “If I’m reading this correctly, ye wish to be in service today?”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says quietly. “If that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“I cannae think of any time it would NOT be okay,” Merlin replies, and Harry can almost feel the pleasure radiating off the man next to him.  “Unfortunately,” Merlin begins, and Eggsy’s face falls.  “Relax,” Merlin growls.  “Unfortunately ye will have to give Harry and I a moment to discuss things.  We must be in agreement as to how the day will progress.”</p><p>“Did you have anything specific in mind, darling?” Harry asks, also sitting up.  Suddenly it is actually worth getting out of bed before noon on the first full day of their holiday.</p><p>“Well, um…” Eggsy rubs the back of his neck.  “Not really, just need to know what you two might want to do for meals, so I can prep things.”</p><p>“Well, I think we should count on eating in, don’t you, Harry?” Merlin asks.  “If we’re going to take advantage of our lovely pet today, we should do it here in the house.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Harry nods.  </p><p>“I do believe you enjoyed it when I hand fed you at lunch that day?” Merlin says to Eggsy, who gives a fervent nod.  “Well then. Something light for lunch, and whatever you wish to make for dinner.  You will be serving us naked, then, of course.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“Although an apron is permitted for the actual kitchen work,” Harry adds quickly.  “I do not wish for any of your important parts to get injured.”</p><p>“Sorta hope all of my parts are important,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.  </p><p>“Go to the kitchen and organize the meals, Eggsy, and we will join ye shortly with plans for the day.”</p><p>“I’ll put the kettle on again…anything special you’d like for breakfast?”  Eggsy asks as he stands and stretches.</p><p>Harry is momentarily distracted by the absolutely perfection in front of him. “I…well…”</p><p>“It is late,” Merlin points out.  “I believe fruit and perhaps toast will be appropriate.” He elbows Harry.</p><p>“Yes…yes, that’s good.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Eggsy saunters over to the bed and gives them both a kiss. “Love you.”</p><p>“I love you as well, my sweet boy,” Harry coos.</p><p>“Get it out of your system now, Harry.”  Merlin shakes his head.  “Christ, and you call yourself a dom.”</p><p>“No.  I call myself lucky to have such beautiful men in my life,” Harry replies, earning a sappy sigh from his boy and a groan from his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Merlin says as soon as Eggsy leaves the room.  “Any thoughts?”</p><p>“So many,” Harry says almost dreamily.</p><p>“This is going to be a bloody nightmare,” Merlin moans.  “I will have to be the firm hand today, apparently.”</p><p>“No, you won’t,” Harry snaps.  “I believe I know as well as you how to be a good dom.”</p><p>“Ye do, but…” Merlin sighs.  “Okay. What would ye like to have him do?”</p><p>“I don’t want him to come until tonight,” Harry says.</p><p>Merlin give him an approving look. “Indeed.  But we will trust him to keep himself from doing just that…no cock ring.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Harry looks thoughtful.  “On his first day of service you plugged him.  Shall we do that again?”</p><p>“Aye, with the vibrating plug,” Merlin replies, and Harry’s eyebrows go up.  “He will remain naked throughout the day, and occasionally we will play with him.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have much to do,” Harry observes.  “Not like at home.  Other than cook, that is.  What if he truly serves us?”</p><p>“What do ye mean?” Merlin is confused.</p><p>“He shall bathe us after lunch. We’ll have taken him more than once before that, of course, and I do believe we’ll be in need of a bath…the tub is definitely big enough for two.”</p><p>Merlin grins. “I like it.  And he will have to bathe us but do nothing more…no fondling or stroking or anything of the sort.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Be prepared…our lad has not yet learned to control his tongue OR his temper.  He will require punishment.”  Merlin rubs his hands together.</p><p>“Husband, be kind,” Harry scolds. </p><p>“I never thought I’d hear ye say those words.” Merlin shakes his head.</p><p>Harry actually straddles Merlin’s waist, taking Merlin’s head in his hands.  “You are incorrigible.”</p><p>“Ye love it,” Merlin says, smiling up at him.</p><p>“I do.”  Harry gives him a tender kiss.  “Let’s have breakfast and enjoy the island paradise with our pet.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>They kiss for a bit longer before climbing off the bed and getting dressed.  Merlin simply pulls on a jumper and pajama bottoms, but Harry insists on putting on his dressing gown.  “A gentleman…”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Harry,” Merlin scowls.</p><p>He leads the way out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where they find Eggsy pouring tea.  A platter of neatly sliced fruit is on the table with a side of toast.  “All ready for you, Master, Sir,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“Thank ye.”  Merlin takes a seat.  “Would ye like to hear the rules for today?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.” Eggsy fidgets a bit.</p><p>“You may sit,” Harry says.  Merlin scowls again.  “Oh, allow him to sit, Hamish.”</p><p>“Might as well do it while ye can, lad…I know from experience that your mouth will get ye a spank or two.”</p><p>Eggsy makes a face as he takes his seat.  “Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“As before, ye will remain naked for the day,” Merlin begins.  “Ye will be at our beck and call, and while ye have very little responsibility here, ye will keep things tidy.  Ye will clean up the kitchen, of course, and if we use any piece of furniture, ye will make sure it is clean afterwards.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“You will do what we say when we say it…but if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable…” Harry pauses.</p><p>“Yellow if I need a minute, my safeword if I need to stop immediately,” Eggsy chants.</p><p>“Good boy. We wish for this to be a day we can all enjoy.”</p><p>“Anything ye wish to add, pet?” Merlin asks as he cuts a piece of melon.</p><p>“Um, no. I didn’t shower or nothing, wasn’t sure what you’d want with me.”</p><p>“What a thoughtful boy,” Harry says and Merlin rolls his eyes.  “Run along and shower quickly while we eat, clean everything thoroughly, make yourself presentable.  But don’t take your time…if we’re done eating before you return, there will be consequences.”</p><p>Something flares in Eggsy’s eyes, and that goes right to Merlin’s lizard brain.  “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Anything you wish to add, Hamish?”</p><p>“Nae. Get moving,” Merlin orders.  Eggsy all but flies from the kitchen.  “Consequences, eh?”</p><p>Harry shrugs.  “I just don’t want him to think I’m a pushover, the way you seem to think I’m a pushover.”</p><p>“I think the only person who will be pushed over is our lad…and I’ve thought of three different places that would suit,” Merlin says with an evil grin.</p><p>They’re just eating the last bits of fruit from their plates when Eggsy seems to magically appear in the doorway.  His entire body is pink from his shower, and his hair is standing up every which way.  “Your hair,” Harry says unhappily.</p><p>“Wot? Oh.”  Eggsy runs a hand over it.  “Forgot all about it, wanted to…”</p><p>“I said for you to make yourself presentable,” Harry snaps.  Merlin’s eyebrows go up.</p><p>“It’s just HAIR, Harry,” Eggsy says, his own eyebrows going up as soon as the words leave his mouth. “I mean, um, yes, Sir, you did.”</p><p>Harry sighs. “You were right, Hamish. We have a lot of work to do.”  He snaps his fingers and points to the floor by his side.  “Kneel.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eggsy mumbles, kneeling between their chairs.</p><p>“Clean my hand.” Harry holds out his right hand, which is sticky with juice from the strawberries and melons.  Eggsy reaches for the napkin on Harry’s lap.  “Oh no no, my boy.  YOU clean them.” He wiggles his fingers.  Eggsy hesitates only briefly before taking Harry’s hand in his and lapping at his fingers with his pink tongue.  “Yes,” Harry murmurs.  “Good boy. Very good.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin murmurs, his cock stirring in his pajama bottoms.  </p><p>Eggsy closes his eyes and focuses on the vee between Harry’s index and middle fingers.  He slides his tongue along each long digit, sucking on a fingertip before moving along Harry’s hand.  “Very good,” Harry repeats.  “Dry.”  Eggsy takes the napkin and dries Harry’s hand.  “Thank you.  Now then, if you’d be so kind as to make more tea, I do believe I’d like to enjoy the lovely morning.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy murmurs, gracefully rising.  He goes to the kettle and refills it.</p><p>“Hamish, why don’t you join me on the lanai?”</p><p>“Gladly.” Merlin follows his husband out of the kitchen. He frowns when Harry takes a turn toward the bedroom. “Harry?”</p><p>“I’ll join you shortly.”  </p><p>Merlin shrugs and grabs his tablet along the way.  He plans on reading the morning’s news, but the sun is so bright that he can’t see his screen. He grumbles and tosses the tablet onto the glass table with a clatter.  “Do ye mind sharing your idea with the class?”  Merlin looks up at Harry as he walks out onto the lanai.</p><p>“No,” Harry says cheerfully.  He hands Merlin his prescription sunglasses.  “Figured you might want these,” Harry says as he slides his own sunglasses on.</p><p>“Aye, thank ye.”  Merlin removes his normal glasses and switches them for the sunglasses.</p><p>Eggsy soon joins them, carefully balancing a tray with cups of tea on it.  “Here you are, Master, Sir.”</p><p>“Thank ye, lad,” Merlin says.  He stirs his tea and looks out over the water.</p><p>Eggsy steps away from the table, fidgeting uncertainly by the table.  “On the chaise,” Harry orders.  “Simply stretch out and relax, arms over your head, if you can.  Knees bent, legs spread.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Eggsy says. He obediently climbs onto the chaise and does his best to follow Harry’s orders.</p><p>“Bloody hell, that is beautiful,” Merlin murmurs.  Eggsy closes his eyes and tilts his head up toward the morning sun.  His skin almost seems to shimmer, and his body is arched just right to show off his balls, his thick cock, and even the line from his balls to his arse.  </p><p>“Isn’t it,” Harry says admiringly.  “He reminds me of a Greek or Roman statue, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Aye.”  Suddenly Merlin’s mouth is very dry, and he takes a hurried sip of his tea.</p><p>“Imagine if he’d allow us to put him on a pedestal like a work of art…perhaps charge people to come look at him?” Harry suggests innocently, but with a wink that Eggsy can’t see. He nods in Eggsy’s direction, and Merlin watches a blush creep its way up Eggsy’s chest.  Their boy likes to be spoken of as if he’s simply a possession.</p><p>“That would be quite nice, and we’d make a fortune,” Merlin agrees.  “Especially now that ye had him waxed.  He looks…stronger. Bigger.”  They watch as Eggsy’s cock starts taking an interest in the conversation.  </p><p>“He does. Can you imagine what the right person would offer for the mere to chance to get up close and personal? To see the way his balls tighten when he’s aroused, or smell that lovely aroma in the crease of his thighs…”  Eggsy whimpers and wriggles a bit.  “Remain still, pet,” Harry snaps.</p><p>“But we wouldn’t let them touch,” Merlin says, picking up where Harry leaves off.  “No one touches our pet but us.”</p><p>“Perhaps, if the price is right, we would allow someone to hook a leash to his collar, take him for a bit of a walk. Show him off.”</p><p>“Jesus fuck, Harry.”  Merlin is out of his chair in an instant. He yanks Harry to his feet and kisses him hard.  He then drops to his knees at the end of the chaise, spreads Eggsy’s legs further, and takes the hard cock in his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck!” Eggsy yells, hips popping off the chaise.</p><p>Merlin moans around the smooth skin, fingers rubbing the hairless sac below.  Merlin sucks on a thumb and starts to swirl it around Eggsy’s hole.  “Hamish,” Harry groans.</p><p>“Ye made me hungry for the lad, I could nae help myself,” Merlin says, releasing Eggsy’s cock with a slurp.</p><p>“Master, please,” Eggsy begs.  “Fuck me, please?”</p><p>“Not yet, my little slag.”  Merlin bites the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and sucks a deep mark.  “Perhaps later.”</p><p>“On your hands and knees,” Harry orders.</p><p>“YES, Sir.”  Merlin moves away and Eggsy clambers onto his hands and knees.</p><p>Harry goes into the basket and comes back with the lube.  He reaches into the pocket of his dressing gown. “I’m going to plug you now.”</p><p>“Fuck, really?” Eggsy whines in disappointment.</p><p>“Pet,” Merlin growls.  He draws his arm back and delivers two firm slaps to each arse cheek.  “Are ye questioning your Sir?”</p><p>“No, but…” Two more spanks.  “Yes,” Eggsy says sullenly.  “You two got me all hot and bothered, talking about all that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Harry says in a tone that is not at all apologetic.  “If you continue to speak out of turn you will more than likely not be able to sit correctly for the next few days.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”  Eggsy lets his head drop.</p><p>Harry removes his dressing gown and Merlin sees that he is only wearing a pair of pants underneath.  “Husband,” Merlin snarls. He stands behind Harry, rubbing his own erection against Harry’s arse through the layers of fabric between them.  “Ye are gorgeous like this.”</p><p>“Am I?” Harry allows his head to fall back on Merlin’s shoulder.</p><p>Eggsy turns and looks over his own shoulder.  “Fuck, you two are gorgeous,” he whispers.</p><p>Merlin watches Harry’s slender fingers twist and twirl around the edge of Eggsy’s hole before slowly working inside.  “Yes,” Merlin hisses.</p><p>“We’ve never made him come from fingering alone,” Harry observes.  “Could he do it, do you think?”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy says quickly.</p><p>Now it’s Harry that delivers the spank.  “I wasn’t talking to you, my naughty pet.”</p><p>“We will have to try that. Perhaps later today,” Merlin says.  “The day is new, after all.”</p><p>Harry works until two fingers easily pump in and out.  “Time for the plug,” he says almost regretfully.  “Although I hate to waste such perfection on silicone.”  He fumbles at the flap of his pants and pulls out his hard cock.  “Just a taste.” He barely pushes the head in and Eggsy shouts, arching his back.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Merlin murmurs, watching the fat head of Harry’s cock go in and out.</p><p>“More, Sir, please,” Eggsy begs.</p><p>“I’m afraid not.  I don’t believe you’ve earned it.”  Harry pulls out and tucks himself away.  “Put your head down, close your eyes.”</p><p>“Fucking hell,” they hear Eggsy murmur.  Merlin reaches down and gives a light slap to Eggsy’s balls.  “Ow!”  Eggsy glares over his shoulder and Merlin raises an eyebrow.  Eggsy drops his head again. </p><p>Harry reaches into his pocket but instead of pulling out the usual plug, he comes out with the new vibrating plug.  “Relax, my pet,” he coos, slowly working the large plug into Eggsy’s body.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck yeah,” Eggsy groans, arching his back again.  “So big.”</p><p>“There you go.” Harry taps the end.  “Stand up slowly, give yourself time to adjust.”  Harry helps Eggsy from the chaise and puts an arm around his waist.  Merlin rolls his eyes.  “How does it feel?”</p><p>“Good,” Eggsy pants.  He shifts his weight a bit, wiggles his hips, reaches back and finally adjusts something.  “There. Better.”</p><p>“Good.”  Harry kisses his cheek.  Eggsy smiles and turns to face Harry.  Harry tilts his head.  “Yes?”</p><p>“Well, ain’t you forgot something?” Eggsy asks. “The cock ring?  Master put one on me.”</p><p>Merlin and Harry exchange glances.  “Nae, lad, ye will not have any assistance today.  Ye will simply have to keep from coming.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Eggsy shrugs.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Now then, pet.”  Harry looks around a bit.  “There is an umbrella in the corner…it fits behind that chair. Please get it ready so your Master can sit and look at his tablet. I know he wishes to check in at work, and the sun is already bright.”</p><p>“Work?” Eggsy says unhappily.  “Merlin, you ain’t really gonna do work, are you?”</p><p>“What I plan on doing is none of your business, now, is it?” Merlin asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Um, no, Master, I guess it’s not.”  Eggsy hangs his head.</p><p>“Two steps forward, one step back,” Harry tsks, shaking his head.</p><p>“Once ye are done with the umbrella, ye will go into the house and retrieve Harry’s book from the nightstand, as well as a cushion for your knees.  Ye will kneel between his legs with your mouth around his cock.  Ye will suck him until he gets hard, and then ye will simply warm him with your mouth as he softens. And when he’s completely soft, ye will do it all again until I tell ye to stop.”</p><p>Merlin sees Harry’s eyes widen.  “Y-yes, Master,” Eggsy says, cheeks turning a charming shade of pink.  He quickly arranges the umbrella before hurrying into the house.</p><p>“Well, THAT is new,” Harry says, removing his pants.</p><p>“I know how much having a dick in his mouth turns him on,” Merlin replies.  He picks up his tablet and sits under the umbrella. “Ah, this is perfect. Thank ye, Harry.”</p><p>“You’re quite welcome.”  Harry arranges himself in the chair, spreading his legs a bit so Eggsy can kneel between them.</p><p>Their boy soon returns from the house with his cushion and Harry’s book.  He takes his place between Harry’s legs and Harry captures Eggsy’s chin in his hand.  “Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just looking at you.”  Harry’s long fingers trail over Eggsy’s cheek and Eggsy sighs.  “Now get to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Hamish, who are you punishing, Eggsy or me?” Harry groans, placing a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and holding him still.  “He’s gotten me hard three times…I’m not sure how much longer I can hold on.”</p><p>Eggsy seconds THAT emotion.  His own cock is hard as nails and more than likely dripping onto the ground of the lanai.  Harry’s hand on his head doesn’t help; Eggsy loves when his men use him.  He moans a bit and does his best to hold still as Harry throbs on his tongue.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Harry, ye are a lightweight.”  Eggsy hears Merlin’s tablet clatter onto the table, then Merlin’s footsteps approaching.  “On your hands and knees, lad.”  Eggsy eagerly gets into position, doing his best to keep his mouth around Harry’s large dick.</p><p>But instead of Merlin’s cock taking the place of the plug, the plug starts to vibrate in Eggsy’s arse.  “Holy fuck!” Eggsy yells, pulling himself away from Harry. “Thought you put the regular plug in!”  He groans and buries his face in Harry’s leg as the plug rumbles against his prostate.</p><p>“Well, ye thought wrong,” Merlin says, delivering a smack to Eggsy’s arse.  “And who told ye to move from your Sir’s prick?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Eggsy whines, doing his best to focus.  </p><p>Harry takes his cock and hand and lightly smacks Eggsy’s lips with it.  “Do as your master says, pet, that’s a good boy.”</p><p>“But Harry,” Eggsy whines.  The vibration intensifies and Eggsy actually sobs.</p><p>Harry holds out his hand and shows Eggsy the remote. “That is Sir to you,” Harry reminds him with a grin.  “Now…” Harry smacks him with his cock again.  “I’m getting soft again.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Eggsy mutters, glaring at the hard organ in front of his face.</p><p>A hand fists in his hair and tilts him almost in half.  “Ye will apologize to your Sir for letting his cock grow soft, boy,” Merlin growls.</p><p>Eggsy’s own cock throbs.  “S-sorry, Sir, for not doing my job,” he pants.</p><p>“Forgiven,” Harry says sweetly, earning a snort from his husband.  Eggsy gets back to work, moaning around Harry’s dick as he feels Merlin’s large cock rubbing up and down the cleft of his arse.</p><p>“So beautiful like this,” Merlin murmurs.  “At our mercy, here for our pleasure.  You like being our toy, don’t ye, lad?”  Eggsy nods around his mouthful of cock.  “Ye like serving us.”  Merlin reaches around and touches the tip of Eggsy’s neglected cock.  “Ach, Harry…I told ye he is aroused when his mouth is full.  He’s dripping.” Merlin holds his fingers out and Harry eagerly sucks them into his mouth.  The hand fists in Eggsy’s hair again and he whimpers as he’s pulled away.  “Ye will clean up your mess.”  Merlin points to the tiny spot on the ground.  “And then ye will care for us in the bath.”</p><p>“The bath, Master?” Eggsy asks in confusion.</p><p>“Aye.  Your Sir and I wish to take a bath. Ye will draw it, and ye will stay by the bath in case we need ye.”  Merlin doesn’t bother putting his clothing back on, simply gathering the items and balling them up in his arms.</p><p>“Yes, Master.”  Eggsy stands and flexes his legs a bit.</p><p>“Are you in pain?” Harry asks, sincere concern in his eyes.  His eyes run over Eggsy as he also stands up and puts on his dressing gown.</p><p>“Nah, just stiff, Sir, swear down,” Eggsy vows.  </p><p>“We will meet ye in the bath,” Merlin says. He reaches out, takes Harry’s hand, and kisses it.  “I love ye, husband.”</p><p>Eggsy’s heart constricts at this rare show of affection.  Merlin can be tender, Eggsy knows this for a fact, but it is not often directed at Harry.  Harry smiles into his husband’s eyes.  “And I you, Hamish.”  They continue to hold hands as they go back into the house.  </p><p>Eggsy finds a rag in the kitchen and scrubs at the spot on the ground. He then washes his hands, uses the loo off the kitchen, and heads for the bath.  Merlin and Harry are leaning against the door, hands wandering over each other’s bodies as they kiss.  “Fuck,” Eggsy quietly groans.  How in the world did he get so lucky?</p><p>“Ah…here he is.”  Merlin takes Harry and tugs him into the en suite.  “We’ll stay out of the way as ye prepare the bath.”</p><p>“Um, I’m thinking you two don’t want bubbles,” Eggsy says as he starts the water.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Merlin says immediately.</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. “No, thank you. Some of the oil there will do.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”  Eggsy pours in a bit of the bath oil and swishes it about.  As the tub fills he prepares two sets of towels.  “Shall I undress you, Sir?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says.  He holds out his arms and allows Eggsy to remove the gown and hang it up.  “You first, Hamish.”</p><p>Eggsy holds out a hand and actually helps Merlin step into the water.  “Christ, lad, are ye trying to skin me alive?” Merlin hisses.</p><p>“You are such a baby, Hamish.” Harry allows Eggsy to help him in as well. He stands between Merlin’s knees and carefully sits down, arranging himself against Merlin’s chest.  “Perfect,” Harry groans, a delicious sound that goes right to Eggsy’s cock.</p><p>Eggsy steps back and just watches them.  Harry closes his eyes and sighs, wriggling a bit as he gets comfortable.  “I would appreciate if ye would cease your attempts to crush my prick, Harry,” Merlin snaps.</p><p>“Well, it’s so big it’s in the way…and it is shoving itself into my lumbar area,” Harry snaps back.</p><p>“Ye have never complained about the size before.”</p><p>“It’s never been making its way into my spine before.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Merlin growls. He reaches around and takes Harry’s dick in his hands.  “Shall I distract ye?”</p><p>Harry moans and arches into Merlin’s hand.  “That’s…that’s nice.”</p><p>Eggsy silently agrees.  Harry closes his eyes and sighs.  “I remember another time, in another bath…” Merlin murmurs, biting Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“No…it was a shower.  You snuck up on me…”</p><p>“If you were any sort of an agent, I shouldn’t have been ABLE to sneak up on ye,” Merlin points out.  “Ye were so young, with that boyishly innocent face and those curls. Ach, I loved the way they felt fisted in my hand.”</p><p>“You pressed me against the wall face first,” Harry says almost dreamily as Merlin continues to stroke him.  “You were fully clothed, and your wet trousers were clinging to your legs…”</p><p>“Aye.  And I told ye that ye were too pretty for your own good, and asked ye why ye insisted on prancing about in R and D, why ye continually interrupted our work.”</p><p>“I…I wanted you to notice me,” Harry whispers.</p><p>“How could I help it? I noticed ye the first moment I laid eyes on ye.”  Merlin tugs on Harry’s balls.  “Such a peacock, flitting about…I would dream about fucking ye over every available flat surface.”  Eggsy moans quietly and reaches down to his own hard cock.  “Do ye think I cannae see ye, pet?” Merlin snaps.  “If ye wish to touch yourself so badly, move closer.”  Harry’s eyes flutter open as Eggsy comes to stand next to the tub.  “Go ahead, touch your prick.”</p><p>“Master,” Eggsy moans.  He strokes himself hard and faster.</p><p>“Slower,” Merlin commands.  “For ye will not be coming until we say.”  Eggsy whimpers and forces his hand to slow. The head of his cock is dripping with precome, and before he can stop it a tiny pearl plops into the bathwater.  “Oh my.”</p><p>“Filthy pet,” Harry scoffs.  “Now our bath is ruined.”</p><p>“I…I’m sorry,” Eggsy whimpers.</p><p>Harry sighs and stands up.  “Please dry me off.”  Eggsy grabs the closest towel and starts wiping Harry down.  He helps Harry step out of the tub, dries his legs and feet, and helps him into his dressing gown.  “Assist your Master. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Eggsy helps Merlin out of the tub and dries him off. “I’m sorry, Master.  I didn’t mean to ruin your bath.”</p><p>“Well, the punishment will fit the crime, I’m sure,” Merlin says almost cheerfully. “Clean up in here and join us in the bedroom.” He ambles out of the room naked.</p><p>Eggsy takes his time draining the tub, drying the floor around it, and hanging up towels.  When he enters the bedroom he finds Harry and Merlin both naked, Harry holding the cock cage.  “No,” he whimpers.</p><p>“Oh yes. It is obvious you cannot control yourself.  Come here.”  Harry points.  Eggsy all but drags his feet.  “Stand still.”  Harry hands the cage to Merlin. “You’re better at this.”</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m better at everything.” Merlin drops to his knees and soon Eggsy’s soft dick is enclosed in the silver rings.  “Beautiful,” Merlin whispers.</p><p>“Indeed.”  Harry hefts the enclosed cock in his hand and bounces it a bit.  “All right? No pain?”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy admits.  “Master knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>“See?” Merlin says proudly.</p><p>“On your knees,” Harry commands.  “Eyes closed, mouth open.”</p><p>“Sir?” Eggsy asks as he sinks down.</p><p>Harry helps Merlin to his feet and kisses him. “I don’t know about you, Hamish, but I want to get off.”  Harry strokes Eggsy’s cheek.  “And I think I know just the pretty place to do it.”</p><p>“Fuck, husband, ye are a menace,” Merlin says admiringly.</p><p>Eggsy’s eyes fly open and he sees both his Master and Sir take their cocks into their hands.  “Please,” he says helplessly, his own dick slowly hardening in its cage.</p><p>“Eyes closed,” Harry reminds him.</p><p>Eggsy whimpers and closes his eyes.  All he hears is their panting breath, the slap of skin against skin, and then Merlin hoarsely whispers, “Harry…fuck, Harry, I’m close…”</p><p>“Paint his face,” Harry rasps, and then Eggsy feels the spatter of come on his cheek.  He puts out his tongue and Merlin groans louder.  “Fuck, Hamish,” Harry whines, and then he sighs.  Eggsy tilts up his head, taking everything his Master and Sir have to give. A finger wipes across Eggsy’s eyes, cleaning them of the few stray drops that went too high.  Eggsy opens his eyes to see his men involved in a very deep kiss. They finally pull apart and look down at him.</p><p>“Shall we allow him to wash?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry says finally.  “As much as I like the look of him, it would be best, I think.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Merlin says, tapping his glasses.  “I recorded it all.”</p><p>“I love you, filthy husband,” Harry growls.</p><p>Merlin smirks down at Eggsy. “Wash up, pet, and then come back into the living room. I wish to look at ye for a while.”</p><p>Eggsy sighs and gets to his feet, glancing down at his caged cock in dismay. It’s going to be a LONG day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy exhaustedly dries the last pan and puts it away in the cupboard.  It has definitely been a long fucking day.  He looks down at his caged cock and scowls.  “If you would just learn to control yourself, we wouldn’t BE in this sorta situation,” he snaps at his own penis.</p><p>He’d been locked up in the cage all day.  He’d cleaned himself off and then straightened the bed.  Then he made a quick lunch and they all ate, Eggsy in his cage, Merlin in yet another pair of shorts (where did he even GET them?) and a vest, and Harry in a crisp pair of linen trousers and a lovely short-sleeved button-up (which made Eggsy realize he apparently has a Thing for Harry’s forearms).  They’d played a game of chess, watched a bit of news on the telly, and discussed a bit of drama at HQ, the conversation full of code words and mysterious eyebrow wiggling.  All while Eggsy stood by with his hands behind his back, cock wrapped in rings of silver.</p><p>He’d even had to keep the damn thing on while Harry and Merlin took a nap in the afternoon. A nap, for fuck’s sake.  Eggsy felt like he was working on a geriatric ward or sommat.  “You’ll understand when you get to be our age, Pet,” Merlin informed him.  “Sometimes we need a few winks to rejuvenate.”</p><p>“I’m sure you want to get things prepared for dinner.”  Harry gently patted his cheek and it took everything Eggsy had not to growl.</p><p>Merlin, of course, noticed.  Merlin notices everything.  “Were ye preparing to give your Sir a bit of attitude, lad?”</p><p>“N-no, Master,” Eggsy replied politely.  “A nap sounds nice.”</p><p>“You don’t need one,” Harry said immediately.  “Youth is on your side.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy said sullenly.</p><p>They retired to the bedroom and Eggsy went to the kitchen. He did actually need to make sure he had all the ingredients for chicken parmesan and a salad, but then he was left with free time.  Free time that wasn’t free, because he couldn’t touch his fucking dick.  He got his tablet from his bag and tried to send a cheerful email to Richard, but it was hard to type anything that didn’t start with, “I’m so fucking hard I could break fucking bricks.”</p><p>So now here he is, tired from his constant state of semi-arousal, scrubbing tomato sauce out of glass pans while his lovers sit and whisper out on the lanai.  “You signed up for this,” Eggsy reminds himself (and his dick).  “You love them, they love you, and they ain’t gonna keep you from coming forever.”  At least Eggsy doesn’t THINK so.</p><p>He pads out to the lanai in his bare feet, shivering a bit as the cool evening air wafts over the patio.  “Dinner was excellent, lad,” Merlin tells him.  “Ye are amazing no matter where ye cook.”</p><p>Eggsy blushes.  “Thank you, Master. It was my pleasure to make it for you,” he says honestly.</p><p>“I agree, it was delicious,” Harry adds.  Eggsy shivers again.  “Are you cold, Pet?”</p><p>“A bit,” Eggsy admits.  “Funny how cool it gets when the sun goes down.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t wish for you to catch your death,” Harry says.  Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes.  “You may go put something on…a shirt only.”  Harry smiles devilishly.  “We wish to have you available at all times.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”  Eggsy spins on his heel to go and then spins back again.  “Could I just wrap up in a blanket? Everything’s still available, or whatever.”</p><p>“That is an excellent idea, and I appreciate you asking permission,” Harry says, his smile going from devilish to warm in an instant.</p><p>“And would you like a drink?”</p><p>“Aye, lad, that sounds perfect,” Merlin replies.  “Scotch for me, and ye know what your Sir enjoys.”</p><p>Eggsy pads into the bungalow and heads for the tiny bar in the living room. He mixes the drinks before going to the tiny linen closet in the hall.  He finds a plush purple blanket, wraps it around himself like a toga, and returns to the lanai, carefully balancing the drinks on a tiny tray.  “Where would you like me?” he asks almost shyly.</p><p>“On your Sir’s lap,” Merlin announces.  Now it’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes as he pushes back from the table a bit.  Eggsy places the drinks on the table and starts to sit down.  “Facing me,” Merlin adds.  “Ye may keep your blanket around your upper half, and over your legs, but I want to see your prick.”  </p><p>“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says obediently.  At least Harry can’t touch it and turn him on even more.</p><p>No, Harry can’t touch it, but he CAN slide his hands up under the blanket to toy with Eggsy’s nipples.  He bites back a curse and stares out at the water.  Eggsy allows himself to be lulled into a stupor by the to and fro of the water, and before he knows it he’s yawning.</p><p>“Did we wear you out today?” Harry murmurs behind his ear.</p><p>“No, m’fine,” Eggsy replies, hissing and arching his back as Harry pinches a nipple.</p><p>“You are telling a bit of a fib, I believe,” Harry says.  “I suppose we could go to bed now. What do you think, Hamish?”</p><p>“Aye…it is getting difficult to read my book and I dinnae wish to ruin all this with a lamp,” Merlin says, standing and stretching.</p><p>“But the sun ain’t even down yet,” Eggsy protests.  “You two CAN’T be ready for bed.”</p><p>He yelps as Harry unceremoniously dumps him off his lap. “Are ye questioning us, lad?” Merlin says, frowning as he towers over him.</p><p>“No, Master,” Eggsy mumbles.  He stands and gathers his blanket around himself.</p><p>“Go get ready for bed,” Harry tells him. “We’ll be along.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”  Eggsy gives Merlin one last annoyed look but dances out of the way before he can retaliate.  He hurries into the house, folding the blanket as he goes and placing it neatly on the back of the sofa.  He goes to the en suite to wash his face, brush his teeth, and piss one last time.  He stands by the bed and waits with his hands behind his back until Merlin and Harry enter the room.</p><p>“Such a pretty sight,” Harry says with a sigh.  “I suppose you’ll do the honors?”</p><p>“Aye, husband. Go take care of yourself in the loo…we’ll see ye in an hour.”</p><p>“I do NOT take an hour,” Harry retorts.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right…it’s in the MORNING that ye take an hour,” Merlin says.  Harry growls at him and slams the door to the en suite.  “Dramatic old fool.”  Merlin twirls his finger.  “Turn around and bend over the bed, lad.”  Eggsy does as he’s told, whimpering as Merlin works the plug out.  “Ye are such a little slag,” Merlin says almost admiringly.  “Ye would keep this in all the time, wouldn’t ye?”</p><p>“If…if you wanted.”</p><p>“Well, it would nae be good for ye, and we will do nothing that could cause ye serious harm.”  Eggsy feels a kiss at the small of his back.</p><p>Merlin places the plug on the nightstand.  “Ye can clean this tomorrow,” he says, and Eggsy nods.  Merlin then kneels to remove the cage.  “No pinching, nothing rubbing where it shouldn’t?”</p><p>“No, Master,” Eggsy replies, although he really wants to say something about Merlin rubbing somewhere he SHOULD.  Instead he patiently stands as Merlin takes off the cage and inspects Eggsy for any unexpected injuries.  </p><p>“Into bed with ye.”  Merlin stands, grinning slyly as Eggsy’s cock immediately begins to fill.  “Tart,” he says lovingly.  </p><p>“But…” Eggsy begins, biting back the whine just in time.  He crawls into bed, yawning and stretching as he does so.</p><p>Merlin changes into a pair of sleep shorts, making a big show of checking his watch once Harry exits the en suite.  “Oh, do shut up,” Harry snaps.  Merlin snickers and takes Harry’s place.  “Feeling all right, darling? Any pain?”</p><p>“No, Sir,” Eggsy says.  “Master checked.”</p><p>“Good.”  Harry goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of pajamas bottoms.</p><p>“It’s a holiday,” Eggsy says sleepily.  “Do ya really need those?”</p><p>He’s fast asleep before he even hears the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy wakes up to harsh whispers somewhere above his head.  “Just…really, Harry?  Ye have one job.”</p><p>“Well, like you have a lot to do. You’re just lying there!”</p><p>Eggsy starts to doze off again as he’s tugged across the bed.  “Mmmm?”</p><p>“Relax, darling boy.  Shhh,” Harry says softly.  “Go to Hamish.”</p><p>“Merlin?”</p><p>“Aye, lad, come here.  Rest on me.”  </p><p>Strong hands pick him up at the biceps and thighs.  Eggsy whimpers as he is actually lifted into the air and then brought to rest on something long and firm.  “Mmm,” Eggsy sighs, burying his face in Merlin’s strong chest.  “Love you.”</p><p>“And I you, lad,” Merlin rumbles.  Eggsy giggles as the words vibrate against his cheek. He yawns and cuddles close again.</p><p>“Beautiful boy,” Harry says from somewhere near the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Fanks,” Eggsy mumbles tiredly.  He’s just settling down to sleep again when soft hands trail down his spine to his arse. “Huh?”</p><p>“Shh,” Merlin whispers.</p><p>“Kay.”  </p><p>Warm lips press against the small of his back. “Beautiful. Such a good sweet boy,” Harry says.  “Hamish?”</p><p>Merlin’s knees turn inward a bit, hooking at Eggsy’s legs and slowly moving them apart.  “Merlin?” Eggsy questions.</p><p>“Quiet,” Merlin orders.</p><p>Merlin’s large hands caress Eggsy’s arse, kneading it firmly before finally gently pulling at either side.  “Merlin, what…oh fuck!” Eggsy sputters as Harry’s tongue starts twirling around his entrance.  “Fuck…oh God…I ain’t…”</p><p>“Quiet,” Merlin repeats.</p><p>Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s chest and whimpers as Harry’s tongue does wicked things to him.  Sometimes he slowly traces the rim of Eggsy’s hole, other times he pushes in and out.  He eventually adds lube-covered fingers and Eggsy actually sobs.  Merlin spreads his legs a bit more, taking Eggsy’s legs with him.  “Merlin…feels so good…”</p><p>“I know, lad.  We decided ye deserved a reward,” Merlin whispers.  “Such a good pet for us all day long…”</p><p>Eggsy feels Harry climb onto the mattress and then the long body is warm against his back.  “May I have you, my darling boy? I love you like this, all soft and sleepy. But I will not do a thing without your permission.”</p><p>“Yes, Harry, oh, fuck, yes…”</p><p>Merlin’s hands continue to hold him open as Harry pushes his way inside.  “You are so tight, my perfect boy,” Harry grunts.</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy whines. He’s still only half-awake, and instead of feeling dull and sleepy it’s as if every nerve ending has extra sensitivity.  Harry pulls almost all the way out before shoving in again, and Eggsy cries out with pleasure.  Harry keeps rubbing just along the edge of his prostate, and Eggsy’s hard cock moves back and forth along the plane of Merlin’s stomach.  It doesn’t take long for Eggsy to get so close to coming that his teeth actually chatter.  “Merlin…I can’t…gonna…”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Merlin murmurs. He fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair and gently pulls it.</p><p>Eggsy comes with a shout, cock spurting between their bodies.  “I’m sorry…sorry, Harry, I couldn’t…”</p><p>“It’s fine, darling.”  Harry pulls out and Eggsy whines at the loss.  Harry leans down and kisses the top of his head.  “This was all for you.”  He heads to the en suite.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m sorry, made a mess,” Eggsy stammers to Merlin.</p><p>“Not to worry, lad…we prepared for such a thing.”  Merlin carefully rolls Eggsy onto his back, revealing the towel spread out over his stomach and lower chest.  “YOU might be messy, but I am fresh as a daisy.”  Merlin balls up the towel and uses it to wipe at Eggsy’s skin.</p><p>Harry returns with a wet flannel, and Eggsy allows them to wipe him clean.  He’s exhausted again, body drained after the intensity of his orgasm.  “Thank you,” he says tiredly.  “Was amazing.”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to waken you like this,” Harry says with a smile. He climbs into bed and pulls Eggsy close.  “You’re so sweet when you’re only half awake.”</p><p>“Aye, it is an attractive look on ye,” Merlin admits, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair as he cuddles up behind Eggsy.</p><p>“Don’t you want me to help you out?”  Eggsy reaches for Harry’s still erect cock.</p><p>Harry catches his hand and kisses the fingertips.  “No, dear boy. I’m fine.  Go to sleep.”</p><p>“But,” Eggsy begins before a yawn almost splits his head in two.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Eggsy,” Merlin orders.</p><p>Eggsy happily obeys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, many thanks to Sway for the German translations.</p><p>Secondly, I am NOT this well-versed in wax play. I am not 'versed' at all. I got all of my information (although most of it just seems like common sense) from this article:</p><p>https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/a29462392/how-to-wax-play/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy wakes up with a full bladder at half-seven the next morning, a situation that is complicated by the fact that Harry is wrapped around him like a jet pack and Merlin has Eggsy’s head tucked under his chin.  He doesn’t want to waken them; it is their holiday, after all.  He takes his time, squirming and worming until he’s seated at the foot of the bed and they’re instinctively rolling close to one another. He gives them a fond smile and heads for the en suite to take care of his bladder.</p><p>After brushing his teeth and washing his face he pads out toward the lanai, not even thinking twice about the fact that he’s still naked.  He could PROBABLY get used to this, especially when the morning air is salty and warm, and he can hear the crashing of the water against the shore.  Eggsy thoughtfully looks down at their private beach.  It’s nice but it’s not very big, and he has a surprising amount of energy for such an early hour. He’d expected to wake up exhausted, but apparently an orgasm in the middle of the night does wonders for one’s energy levels.</p><p>He tiptoes back into the bedroom and quietly digs out a pair of shorts, socks, pants, his running trainers, and a vest before sneaking back out to the living room to get dressed.  He attaches his phone to his bicep after sending both Harry and Merlin a text letting them know he’s out for a jog, and then he consults the large resort map hanging on the wall by the front door.  He finds the path for the public beach, pops his earbuds in, and heads out.</p><p>Dua Lipa starts singing to him about her new rules as Eggsy’s feet pound along the path in time with the music.  He follows the path across the road from their bungalow, through a bit of a wooded area, and down a dune toward the beach. He smiles with satisfaction as he sees the long expanse of sand open up in front of him.  He slows down as he makes his way across the soft sand that gives under his feet; no need to ruin the holiday with a sprained ankle.  He makes it down to the wet sand by the water, does some stretches, and starts running for real.</p><p>The salty air smacks him in the face and he cannot keep from smiling. A boy could get used to this.  Beach, water, sun, sand, and two fit as fuck men asleep in their fancy bungalow.  The beach is all but deserted and Eggsy runs at a steady pace for almost a half-hour before finally turning and working his way back.  As he reaches the spot where he’d entered the beach he slows down and starts to catch his breath, stretching once more.  He actually freezes in place as two figures come into view.  One is an older man in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue-button up. The younger man is completely naked save for some sort of a harness around his chest.  The man with the harness squats at the clothed man’s feet, eagerly wiggling his backside as he sits.  The other man hold something in his hand; it looks like a stick but Eggsy can’t be sure.  The man says something and throws the stick into the water.  Eggsy watches in surprise as the younger man clambers to the edge of the water on his hands and knees before standing up and diving in. He paddles like a dog to where the item is bobbing on the water’s surface, sticks it in the harness, and paddles back.  Once he gets to the sand he crawls once more to the man’s feet.</p><p>“Guter Junge,” Eggsy hears the ‘owner’ say.  “Sitz…sitz!”  The ‘puppy’ whines and wiggles his backside as he sits, his entire body sparkling with eagerness.  The owner points at the water and throws the stick.  “Hol es zurück.”  The puppy flies into the water once more.</p><p>Eggsy finds himself walking closer. He can’t help it. He’s never seen a puppy in public like this before, seen someone so comfortable as a puppy that they are willing to behave like one where everyone can see.  There are no ears or tail; Eggsy figures it’s probably for safety in the water.  But the young man is obviously a puppy.  He comes paddling back with his toy tucked securely in a small pocket in the front of the harness. He catches sight of Eggsy, barks happily, and gambols toward him instead of to his master.</p><p>“Lucas!” The man shouts.</p><p>The puppy – Lucas, apparently – pays his master no heed and instead runs to Eggsy and head butts his leg.  He arfs and runs around Eggsy’s legs before sitting almost on Eggsy’s feet.  “Hi there,” Eggsy says shyly. He holds out his hand, Lucas licks it, and pushes against it for pets.  He’s a handsome young man with reddish-blond hair, hazel eyes, and a toned physique that makes Eggsy almost jealous. </p><p>“Böser Hund!”  The owner scolds as he approaches. The puppy whimpers and hides behind Eggsy’s legs.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Eggsy promises.</p><p>“Good morning,” the man says.  “Lucas.”  He points to his feet.  The puppy whimpers again and slowly crawls to his master.  A collar is placed around his neck and a leash firmly attached.  “Playtime is over for today.  I cannot believe how  you have misbehaved.”  The owner smiles at Eggsy.  “I’m sorry. He is still learning.”  The man is attractive, with grey curly hair and a matching neatly trimmed grey beard.  His voice is attractive as well; Eggsy likes the German lilt to his English.</p><p>“It’s okay. I understand,” Eggsy says honestly.  “He’s a…very nice dog.”</p><p>“He is.”  The owner smiles down at his puppy affectionately.  “His name, as you heard is Lucas.  I am Paul.”</p><p>“Eggsy,” Eggsy says.  The man’s eyes flick down to the stamp on Eggsy’s arm.  “I’m, um…” He’s never said these words before.  “I’m here with my Master and Sir.  They’re still asleep, I came out for a run.”</p><p>“Yes, Lucas needed to burn off some energy and we decided to take advantage of the beautiful morning.”  Paul looks out at the water.  “It is quite glorious here, is it not?”</p><p>“It is,” Eggsy agrees.  Lucas yips as well.  “May I…may I pet Lucas?”</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve it, but you may,” Paul says.  “Thank you for asking first.  Stay,” he orders Lucas.  Lucas wiggles with excitement but does as he’s told.  Eggsy tentatively pats Lucas’ head before stroking his hands through the hair.  Lucas makes a sound of contentment deep in his throat.  </p><p>“Well, I should get back. I’d like to make breakfast before they get up. It was really nice meeting you,” Eggsy says finally.<br/>“And you. Perhaps we shall see you again, when my pup is better behaved,” Paul says, glaring down at Lucas.  Lucas whines and head butts Eggsy’s hand one last time.</p><p>Eggsy slowly walks back to the bungalow deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”  Harry curls himself around the warm body next to him, pressing a kiss to the smooth head.  “Hamish?”</p><p>“Last time I checked.”  Merlin yawns and stretches.  “What time is it?”</p><p>“We’re on holiday. It doesn’t matter what time it is,” Harry says grumpily.  “The more important question is, where’s our boy?”</p><p>“He’s…I don’t know.”  Merlin turns and buries his face in Harry’s shoulder.  “And I honestly don’t care.  The fae have not stolen him, spies have not kidnapped him, so I’m sure he is fine.”</p><p>“Not funny,” Harry says quietly.  The image of a bound and freezing Eggsy on the floor is one he will never forget.</p><p>Merlin gives a tender kiss to Harry’s skin in silent apology.  “Perhaps he is making us breakfast.”</p><p>“NO!” Harry throws the covers back and jumps out of bed.</p><p>“What the fuck, husband?” Merlin yanks them back up.</p><p>“I wanted to pamper him today. Bring him breakfast in bed.”</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin sighs.  “We took good care of him.  We made sure he was physically unharmed, we confirmed he had no psychological trauma, and we woke him with an amazing orgasm.  I’d say that is excellent aftercare.”</p><p>“As you say,” Harry mumbles as he pulls on his dressing gown.  He slides into his slippers and goes in search of Eggsy.</p><p>He finds him in the kitchen, clad in his running clothes and busily whisking something in a bowl.  “Morning, Harry,” Eggsy says with a sunny grin.  He turns his face up for a kiss.</p><p>“I was going to make you breakfast in bed,” Harry says unhappily. “I’m allowed to do breakfast.”</p><p>“Harry, we’re on holiday. All kitchen rules are off, I think,” Eggsy chuckles.  “And why in the world would you want to make me breakfast in bed?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to care for you,” Harry admits with a red face.  “But I woke up alone.”</p><p>“I do beg your pardon,” Merlin snaps, padding into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of sleep shorts and his bare feet.  “I was there.”  Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Aw, Harry.”  Eggsy puts down his bowl and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.  “You cared for me just fine last night…or should I say this morning.”</p><p>“See?” Merlin points out, getting two mugs from the cabinet.</p><p>“I woke up around half-seven, went for a run on the beach,” Eggsy says, going back to his whisking.  “Figured you wouldn’t be up for a bit.”  He hesitates, as if belatedly asking for permission.</p><p>“That sounds nice, darling,” Harry says, nodding his thanks to Merlin as he takes the mug of tea.  </p><p>“Never ran on the sand before, it was a workout,” Eggsy tells them.  “Was beautiful though.”</p><p>“I’m sure it was.”  Harry leans against the counter.  Eggsy opens his mouth, closes it, and pours the eggs into a pan.  “Did something happen?”</p><p>“What happened?” Merlin demands.  “Did someone approach ye even though ye bear our mark?”</p><p>“You like that I bear your mark, don’t you?” Eggsy says with a grin. He touches his tattoo and then the green stamp.  “Possessive bastard.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin growls.  “I would have everyone know that ye belong to us. Especially serpents like that Simon…”</p><p>“Oi, don’t bloody start,” Eggsy groans.  He leaves the stove just long enough to give Merlin a hard kiss.  “I’m yours, we all know it, end of story, yeah?”  Merlin continues to grumble into his tea.  “So, anyway, nothing happened, not really.”  Eggsy puts bread in the toaster and flips the eggs.  “But I saw something interesting.  And for fuck’s sake, Harry, sit down, I’m fine, you can care for me after you eat.”  He threatens Harry with his spatula.</p><p>“Very well.” Harry slides onto a chair.</p><p>“I was all done with my run, cooling down, and I saw these two blokes on the beach.  One was…one was the master, and the other was a puppy.  He didn’t have ears or a tail or nothing, because he was going in and out of the water, but he was definitely a puppy. He had on like a harness thing, and was playing fetch.  Master would throw the stick into the water and the bloke would swim out to retrieve it, put it in his harness and bring it back.  They was German or Dutch or something, I think,” Eggsy adds randomly.  “Puppy came over to me and said hi, master introduced himself and the puppy.  Paul and Lucas.”</p><p>Harry glances at Merlin, who shrugs.  “Well, it is nice that you met someone new,” Harry begins.  “I gather that you were not afraid or alarmed, just…interested?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Ain’t never met another puppy who was like, dunno, out.”  Eggsy plates the food and plunks it in front of them.  “He was having the time of his life, just having fun chasing the stick.”</p><p>“Do ye wish to do the same, lad?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.  Dunno if I wanna like go to that kennel place or whatever, but might be interesting to, um…”</p><p>“Have a playdate?” Harry asks with a grin.  Eggsy blushes and nods.  “Might I say how very proud I am of you right now, darling?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I know why,” Merlin interrupts. “Because when ye think of how ye were when ye came to me…you didn’t even know if ye wished to have a collar. And now ye are actually considering puppy play with another person.  Ye have ventured so far out of your originally small comfort zone. I am proud of ye as well.”</p><p>“Merlin,” Eggsy mutters, toeing the floor with his trainer.  Harry sighs fondly and gives Eggsy a warm look.  “Fuck, cut it out, ain’t like I cured cancer.  Just eat,” Eggsy orders, turning away to hide his blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck, Harry.”  Eggsy gapes at the tub as he enters the bath.  “Did you leave any room for me?”</p><p>“Of course I have, darling boy.”  Harry folds a towel and carefully kneels upon it.</p><p>“Your knees are gonna kill you,” Eggsy points out.</p><p>“Worth it.  Now get naked and get in.”  Harry pats the side of the bathtub.</p><p>“Bossy,” Eggsy says with a grin. He removes his running clothes and drops them into the tiny basket by the door and toes off his trainers and socks.  He steps in and sighs.  “Fuck yeah, that’s the stuff.”</p><p>“You look adorable covered in bubbles,” Harry says, smiling fondly.  “Just like Julia Roberts in <i>Pretty Woman</i>.”</p><p>“Should probably get around to watching that.”  Eggsy leans his head back and closes his eyes. He really doesn’t need a good soak, but Harry was honestly disappointed that he didn’t get to pamper him first thing in the morning.  And Eggsy will never say no to his handsome man giving him all his attention.  Harry picks up a bath sponge and starts scrubbing Eggsy’s neck.  “Mmm, that feels great.”</p><p>“Good.”  Harry concentrates on his work for a moment.  “You know, we could try setting up a playdate for you with one of the other puppies here…if you don’t like it, we won’t ever see them again anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but…don’t want some random ‘puppy hookup,’ as it were,” Eggsy says, opening his eyes and turning his head a bit to look at Harry.  “If it’s meant to happen, it will fall into place.”</p><p>“Why do you think you would enjoy it?  Being a puppy in public, I mean.”</p><p>Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Well, one of the best things about doing it in private is that I can let go. I give myself to the two of you and trust you to look after me. I have no responsibilities except to play and obey you and just be…happy.”  Eggsy shrugs.  “Feel awkward in public a lot, so that would be nice.”</p><p>Harry stares at him and Eggsy looks away.  “You feel awkward in public? Darling, I never knew…”</p><p>“Course you didn’t.  Like I wanna admit it.  Always have felt weird out in public, just do a good job of hiding it.  At the beginning it was because of where I was from, and then because of Dean, and then because of what I had to do to…to earn money.  And when I’m out with you, it’s because you’re all posh and I feel like an idiot sometimes.  When I’m with Merlin, he’s just so…”</p><p>“Formidable?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says.  “That would be it.”  Eggsy thinks for a moment.  “I just, feel shy, or whatever.  As a puppy, I don’t need to care about all that.  I’m sure the first time I would feel nervous and care a LOT about what people were thinking, but I bet that would change after a while.”</p><p>“Baby steps,” Harry promises.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says. </p><p>“Now be quiet and let me pamper you.”  Harry leans up and kisses his nose.</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lad, would ye be upset if Harry and I left ye for an hour or so this afternoon?” Merlin asks as Harry and Eggsy join him on the lanai.  Eggsy’s clad in only a pair of shorts, his skin pink from the hot bathwater.  Merlin actually has to keep himself from licking the strong abdominal muscles.  Harry looks immensely pleased with himself.</p><p>“As long as you ain’t leaving me forever, I don’t care what you do.”  Eggsy gives Merlin an upside down kiss before flopping onto a chaise.  “What do you have planned?”</p><p>“We booked a sparring session,” Harry says, looking a bit anxious.</p><p>“Harry, it’s fine.  Bet they got a real nice facility or whatever, take advantage of it.”</p><p>“If we pay extra, they record it for us,” Merlin replies.</p><p>Eggsy rolls his eyes.  “You do you, bruv.”  Merlin growls in response.</p><p>“We scheduled something else for around half-four,” Harry continues.  “The wax play seminar.”</p><p>“Really?” Eggsy’s ears seem to actually perk up.</p><p>“Aye.”  Merlin is pleased at Eggsy’s interest. “I’ve done it before but it has been quite some time. I could use a bit of a refresher.”</p><p>“Thought you knew everything,” Eggsy says. “What a disappointment.”</p><p>“I know enough to keep ye from walking correctly…in more ways than one.”  Merlin holds his hand up and smiles when Eggsy shivers.  “And then we thought, if ye were amenable, we’d go to the pub for dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds aces,” Eggsy says. “I’ll just hang out here, maybe take a nap.”</p><p>“Such a lazy boy,” Merlin comments.</p><p>Eggsy slowly gets up from the chaise and drapes himself onto Merlin’s lap.  “I take a nap now, just imagine how much energy I’ll have later.”</p><p>“That is definitely a plus.”  Merlin bites down on the meat of Eggsy’s shoulder, making him hiss.</p><p>“If that’s the case, Hamish, you should nap as well.  Men your age…”</p><p>“I dare ye to finish that sentence, Harry,” Merlin snaps, and Eggsy laughs.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Merlin and Harry are limping back from their sparring session, sore and bruised and immensely turned on.  Harry actually pulls Merlin in for a brutal kiss on the middle of the path.  Merlin groans and grabs Harry’s cock through his track pants.  “We do this now, we will have nothing to give our boy tonight,” Merlin reminds him.</p><p>Harry sighs and buries his face in Merlin’s throat.  “I hate being old.”</p><p>“Of course we could always just watch him pleasure himself.”</p><p>“Mmm.”  Harry actually throbs in Merlin’s hand.  “That is a lovely thought, and perhaps we could begin with that, but I will be disappointed if I cannot join in.”</p><p>“That’s what I figured.”  Merlin gives him a few parting strokes before stepping back.  “I had a few messages from Percival.”  Harry stares at him, erection long forgotten. “I know I promised ye I would do minimal work during our holiday, but I couldn’t not respond.”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Harry says faintly. “Did…did he have anything important to report?”</p><p>“Would I have brought it up if he didn’t?” Merlin snaps.  “He is concerned that we have another name on the list. Tor.”</p><p>“No,” Harry gasps.  “But he’s been an agent forever.”</p><p>“Aye, which is why it hurts all the more.  But he and Chester have been thick as thieves for years, and he’s probably the most willing to listen to what Chester has to say.”</p><p>“How many is that now?”</p><p>Merlin starts to walk and Harry dogs his steps.  “Two, perhaps three agents and a handful of support staff. I’m still investigating my own crew, although I like to think they are loyal to Kingsman.”</p><p>“They’re loyal to YOU more than anything else,” Harry says.  “I’m fairly certain there’s no trouble in your department.”</p><p>“I hope not.”</p><p>They continue to chat about the topic until they climb the steps to the bungalow.  “What did you tell Percival?” Harry asks as they go through the door.</p><p>“To keep his eyes open and his mouth shut. Never a problem for Percival.”</p><p>They find Eggsy pawing through the closet.  “Not sure what to wear to the pub tonight,” he says with a frown.  “Wanna look nice.”</p><p>“Oh, I will take care of that!” Harry says with a delighted grin.  </p><p>“Great,” Eggsy says faintly, slowly closing the closet.  Harry’s grin turns into a frown. “Just kidding,” Eggsy smirks.</p><p>“Brat.”  Harry delivers a quick swat to his boy’s charming backside.  “Hamish, I’m assuming you’ll wish to take a shower before you go to your seminar?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Merlin starts stripping off his workout clothes.</p><p>“Seminar,” Eggsy snorts.  “Makes it sound like something from Oxford.  Teacher gonna be in robes and all that?”  He laughs at his own joke.</p><p>“I’m sure the teacher will be well-versed in everything ye need to know.”  Merlin saunters over to Eggsy, completely naked except for a sly grin.  “Perhaps he or she will even ask for volunteers from the class.” He cups Eggsy’s chin in his long hand. “Tell me, lad, how would ye feel watching a total stranger drip hot wax onto my body.”</p><p>“Aces,” Eggsy whimpers.  Now it’s Merlin who chuckles as he squeezes Eggsy’s face hard before biting the tip of his nose.</p><p>“Join me in the shower, Harry?”  Merlin heads for the en suite.</p><p>“Can I watch?” Eggsy asks eagerly.</p><p>“Just a shower, my boy…you don’t have much time before you have to leave,” Harry reminds him. “Is that what you’re wearing?”</p><p>“It ain’t good enough for a seminar?” Eggsy looks down at himself in dismay before opening the closet again.</p><p>“Don’t tease the boy, husband,” Merlin says as he starts the water in the shower.</p><p>“You look fine, dear boy,” Harry vows, removing his own sweaty clothes.  “Just don’t wear the trainers with wings and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I didn’t even BRING them!” Eggsy yells after him.</p><p>Harry steps into the steaming stall with his husband.  “This sight will never get old,” Harry says with a fond sigh, running his hands over the long body before him.  It’s true. He will never get tired of seeing the sinews and muscles on Merlin’s slim torso.  His back muscles are especially delicious, and Harry bites down.</p><p>“Tart,” Merlin says over his shoulder.</p><p>“Guilty as charged.”  Harry presses himself to Merlin’s back and kisses along the line of his neck.  “I love you so much, Hamish.”</p><p>Merlin turns in his arms.  “I love you as well.”  They kiss for a moment.  “I believe things are falling into place at Kingsman…a snowball affect that we are ill-equipped to stop.”</p><p>“I know.”  Harry closes his eyes for a moment.  “I am by your side no matter what.  My loyalty is to Kingsman, but my heart is forever yours.”</p><p>“My sappy Sir Galahad,” Merlin replies gruffly, but there is love in his eyes as he says it.</p><p> </p><p>“This does feel like school,” Eggsy whispers to Merlin as they take their seats in the tiny conference room. They’re joined by seven others, four women and three men. “Hope there ain’t an exam at the end.” He clutches Merlin’s hand for dear life.</p><p>“I will be the one to test ye, I think,” Merlin murmurs into Eggsy’s hand.  “And will ye relax, for God’s sake?  Ye are cutting off the circulation to my fingers.”</p><p>“Doubtful,” Eggsy says, relaxing slightly.  “I just don’t wanna fuck this up.”</p><p>“Lad,” Merlin says sternly.  “It is something ye wish to try…but that does nae mean ye will enjoy it. And if ye don’t, that is completely fine.”  Eggsy nods.  “Nae.  Repeat it.”</p><p>“If I don’t like it, it is completely fine,” Eggsy recites. </p><p>“Remember that.”</p><p>A woman a bit older than Eggsy strides to the table in the front of the room. She has long blond hair in a long braid down her back, and is wearing a lilac vest with blue jeans.  Eggsy relaxes a bit more. He isn’t sure what he was expecting, but this wasn’t it.  “Hello there,” she say.  “My name is Janie, and I’ll be your instructor today.  I hope you get a lot from my little talk, and if you have any questions, please raise your hand. This is all for your education, so you can enjoy the amazing experience of wax play.”  She looks around the room.  “Does anyone have any experience with wax play?”  Merlin, a woman, and another man raise their hands.  Janie nods at Merlin.  “Care to tell the group?”</p><p>Eggsy knows Merlin more than likely doesn’t care to tell the group, but he starts speaking clearly and politely.  “I’ve done this with a few partners in my past, but not for a long while.  My lad here wishes to experiment with it, and I felt better having a bit of a refresher.”</p><p>“Very wise,” Janie says with an approving smile. “I feel you are never too experienced to try learning something new.”  She asks the others about their experience and reason for attending the class before moving around the table.  “Here are supplies you should have on hand any time you wish to participate in wax play.” She points to some items.  “This sounds obvious but it really isn’t. Even though you are likely using soy or paraffin candles, which cool quickly, you are still working with an open flame.  A basin of warm water nearby can never hurt.” She explains about how to make everything easy to clean up, and that the ‘play area’ should be as far from flammable items as possible.</p><p>“Are ye paying attention, lad?” Merlin whispers.</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t really have to, do I? Trust you to take care of me no matter what,” Eggsy says before he thinks.  Merlin puts an arm around him and actually kisses the top of his head.  Eggsy turns a deep red.</p><p>“The most important thing on your list is not on this table,” Janie says, and Eggsy snaps to attention. He looks around the room trying to find something out of the ordinary.  Janie smiles as she sees him searching.  “No, it’s not even in this room,” she adds.  Eggsy blushes again.  “It is your safeword.  Both of you, the person under the wax and the person controlling it, both of you should have a safeword.  Wax is hot, it can burn, and can cause serious damage and scarring if not used correctly. You are playing with actual fire.” She looks hard at everyone in the room.  “This is supposed to be enjoyable…not torture.  You want this to be a memorable experience. The best way to ensure that is by taking all necessary safety precautions BEFORE you start.”</p><p>“We got that covered, don’t we?” Eggsy squeezes Merlin’s hand.</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin agrees.  </p><p>“Glad I got you and Harry looking out for me.”  Eggsy kisses Merlin’s cheek before turning back to the lesson.</p><p>Janie explains about the actual wax itself, and then shows how it could drip or splatter. Eggsy honestly only half pays attention to this part, trusting that Merlin will know the right way to do it.  He daydreams about being bound at Merlin’s mercy, thinking about how Merlin would look with one of those red candles in his hand, looming over Eggsy like his own personal sex god.</p><p>Eggsy shifts in his seat, trying to hide his erection. Maybe he should have paid attention to Janie instead of indulging in a fantasy.  “One last thing,” she says, and Eggsy clears his throat.  “I’m going to come around and place a few drops of wax on the inside of your elbow. It’s a tender spot but shouldn’t hurt too much.”  She picks up a candle in a bowl and starts around the room. She smiles at Eggsy. “Ready?”  He nods and she allows a few drops of wax to fall onto his inner arm before moving to Merlin.</p><p>Eggsy hisses but the pain quickly subsides. “That…that ain’t too bad.”</p><p>“That’s just a few drops, lad,” Merlin murmurs in his ear.  “I’m imagining how ye would look with lovely designs of red and purple on your chest…or on your back…”  He pulls Eggsy into a passionate kiss.</p><p>“I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” Eggsy asks when Merlin finally lets him up for air.</p><p>“Oh, just you wait, sweet pet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry, this is a pub. A pub. With beer on the floor and greasy fish and chips,” Merlin says as he reclines on the bed and scrolls through his tablet.  “And we’ll be with people we will likely never see again, I might add.”</p><p>“One should always look one’s best,” Harry says from the en suite as he peers in the mirror to arrange his hair.  </p><p>“I look just fine,” Merlin growls.  “These are nice jeans, my favorite jeans, as a matter of fact.  And this vest is clean.” He looks down at his black jeans and grey vest.  “I’ll be putting a black button-up over top.  I even shaved my head.”</p><p>Harry pokes his head out of the en suite.  “And you look extremely handsome.  My handsome just…takes time.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Merlin snorts, going back to his tablet.  “Ye just like to fuss with yourself.”</p><p>“It is not fuss. It is…”</p><p>“We ready?” Eggsy says from the doorway of the bedroom.  He drops his toiletry bag onto the dresser, having showered and dressed in the spare bath to stay out of everyone’s way.  “Oi, Harry, you still ain’t dressed!”</p><p>“I have on my jeans and shoes,” Harry points out.</p><p>Eggsy shakes his head.  “Still shocked you OWN jeans. Bet those cost more than a month’s rent at the flat.”</p><p>“They might,” Harry says with a grin before returning to the mirror.</p><p>Merlin looks up from his tablet and his heart actually stops.  Eggsy leans in the doorway wearing his cleanest pair of trainers, jeans, and two shirts.  The outer shirt is a lovely pine green which brings out his eyes, short-sleeved with the buttons undone.  Underneath he wears a tight white sleeveless undershirt.  The jeans, however, are what catches Merlin’s eye. They are light blue, extremely tight, and Merlin’s not sure how Eggsy managed to even get them on.  The denim looks soft as butter and Merlin’s hands are itching to touch.  Everyone else’s hands will as well.  “Absolutely not,” he barks.  Eggsy looks at him in surprise.  Harry pokes his head out of the bath again.  “What exactly are ye trying to do, Pet?”</p><p>“Wot?” Eggsy asks innocently.  “Don’t I look okay?”</p><p>“You look very handsome, darling,” Harry informs him.</p><p>“I don’t care if ye think he looks handsome, husband.  Those jeans are painted on.  Turn around.”  Eggsy rolls his eyes and slowly spins.  “I can practically see the seam of your bollocks in those.”</p><p>“They’re just jeans, Merlin.”</p><p>“They make ye look like a tart, and no one should be seeing that side of ye but us.”</p><p>“I thought you was all about me showing off in public,” Eggsy points out.  “You want everyone to look and be jealous…but now you don’t want anyone looking at all?”</p><p>“That was different,” Merlin says defensively, unable to explain his possessiveness and extremely unhappy about it.</p><p>“He’s a grown man, Hamish. You cannot tell him how to dress,” Harry says.</p><p>“Exactly,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Ye are doing this on purpose, just to get a rise out of me.” Merlin unfolds himself from his spot on the bed.</p><p>“I like these jeans. They go good with this shirt.  That’s all,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“I dinnae believe that is why ye are wearing them.”</p><p>Eggsy saunters over. “Don’t want no one but you two, you know that.”  He stands on tiptoe to give Merlin a kiss.</p><p>“Then change.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine.”  Merlin studies him for a moment. “Fine,” he repeats.  He goes to the closet and pulls out his black shirt, sliding his arms into the short sleeve.  “Harry, get a move on. I’m craving a pint.”</p><p>“No need to nag, Hamish. And you don’t even have shoes on, so perhaps you could shut up?”  Harry frowns at himself in the mirror, nods, and goes to the closet for his shirt.</p><p>“Eggsy, I asked that they deliver a car for us to use.  Could ye check and make sure it is out front? They keys should be under the mat on the passenger side,” Merlin says.</p><p>“Sure.”  Eggsy disappears and Merlin smiles an evil smile.</p><p>“Hamish…”</p><p>“What?” Merlin says, mimicking Eggsy’s innocence.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy’s on the sofa swinging the keys around on his finger when Harry and Merlin at last emerge from the bedroom.  “Finally,” he says as he stands.  “About fucking…” His eyes bulge in shock as Merlin strides out of the bedroom…in his black boots with the silver buckles.  “Oh fuck ME,” he whispers.</p><p>“That is definitely part of my plan for the evening,” Merlin says, taking the keys.  “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“I…you…” Eggsy whimpers. It takes absolutely every ounce of strength not to simply fall to his knees at Merlin’s feet.  “You look…nice.”</p><p>“Why thank ye, lad.”  Merlin kisses his forehead.  “Shall we go, then?”  He takes a few steps toward the door and all but strikes a pose, his body long and lean in the black shirt, black jeans, and black boots.</p><p>“Fucking prick,” Eggsy mutters under his breath.</p><p>Merlin’s eyes grow stormy.  “What was that, Pet?”</p><p>“Nothing. I, uh, forgot something.  Two seconds, swear down.”  Eggsy hurries to the bedroom.</p><p>“You were both on me to hurry hurry hurry and now YOU’RE the ones we’re waiting on!” Harry complains.</p><p>“Coming!”  Eggsy yells.  He removes his chain, carefully places it on the nightstand, and quickly digs through a bag.  He finds what he’s looking for and grins.  He puts it on and scurries back into the living room. “Here I am, sorry, Harry, let’s go.”</p><p>“You are forgiven, darling.”  Harry’s eyes widen as he looks at Eggsy.  “Well.”</p><p>“Harry, ye…” Merlin actually seems to choke on his own saliva as he catches sight of the leather collar around Eggsy’s neck.  “I…”  He slowly walks over, stands in front of Eggsy, and places his hand flat on Eggsy’s chest. Merlin slowly slides the hand up until it is cupping Eggsy’s throat, just under the edge of the collar.  “Ye are treading in very dangerous waters, lad. Do ye really wish to go there?”</p><p>“I think I do,” Eggsy says impishly, winking at him.</p><p>“I hope ye were not hoping to sit well tomorrow,” Merlin murmurs, squeezing Eggsy’s throat just a bit.  Eggsy swallows hard.</p><p>“Am I the babysitter tonight?” Harry asks.  “Because between the three of us, I do believe I am the mature one so far.”</p><p>“There’s a first for everything,” Merlin says.  He leans in, bites the side of Eggsy’s neck, and sucks until Eggsy is panting.  He pulls back, studies the mark, and smiles with satisfaction.  “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy immediately tumbles himself into the backseat and Harry is quick to follow.  “I am nae a chauffeur, husband,” Merlin growls.  “Get up here.”</p><p>“Someone needs to keep our boy in line,” Harry says primly, yanking Eggsy up onto his lap.  “I will make the sacrifice.”  He kisses the mark on Eggsy’s neck.  Merlin lets out an annoyed growl before starting the engine.</p><p>“Ain’t like it’s a long drive,” Eggsy points out.  He moans when Harry’s hands knead into his arse.</p><p>“What if I tell Hamish to drive slow?” Harry whispers against Eggsy’s skin.  “You’ve been quite cheeky tonight…what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Eggsy says, smiling sweetly.  “I just put on my favorite jeans…decided maybe I’d be brave and wear the collar.”</p><p>Harry gently grabs Eggsy by the chin.  “Are you all right with that?  Play is all well and good, but if you aren’t comfortable.”</p><p>“I am, Harry, swear down,” Eggsy says.  “Maybe not at home or nothing, but here…we can be whatever we want, can’t we?”</p><p>“Yes, we can.”  Harry leans Eggsy back a bit so he can take a good look at him.  “There’s only one problem with how you look.”</p><p>Eggsy’s face falls.  “There is?”</p><p>“Harry,” Merlin says sternly.</p><p>“I do hate this lack of symmetry.”  Harry leans forward and presses his lips to the bare side of Eggsy’s neck.  “It will drive me to distraction all evening if I do not remedy it immediately.”  He bites down, brings the soft skin into his mouth, and sucks down hard.  He spanks Eggsy’s arse just once, hard enough to make Merlin groan from the front seat.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry!”  Eggsy hisses, pushing into Harry’s mouth and pulling away at the same time.  He slides hand onto the back of Harry’s head.</p><p>“Don’t mess up my hair,” Harry tells him, working the skin between his teeth a bit more before pulling back.  “Perfect,” he says, smiling with satisfaction.  “Now you are even.”</p><p>“You two are gonna be the death of me tonight,” Eggsy whines.  “Can’t hide my hard-on in these jeans.”</p><p>“Perhaps ye shouldn’t have worn them then,” Merlin says, glancing at them in the rearview mirror.</p><p>Harry grabs Eggsy’s arse once more before sliding his hands up to rest at Eggsy’s neck.  He brings his thumbs to the identical marks and presses down.  Eggsy hisses again.  “Such a naughty boy,” Harry mocks.  “Walking around with love bites on your neck.”</p><p>“Maybe I should give you one.  Right here.”  Eggsy touches the divot of Harry’s throat, neatly framed by the open collar of his white shirt.  </p><p>“You may,” Harry says, and Eggsy looks at him in surprise.  “While we are waiting for our food.”</p><p>“W-wot?”</p><p>“Yes.  You may mark me any way you like, but you have to do it on my lap…at the table.”  Harry smiles at him.  “Do you think you can do that?”</p><p>“I would love to watch ye mark your Sir, Pet,” Merlin says hoarsely.</p><p>Eggsy pauses only briefly.  “I would like that, too,” he murmurs.</p><p>“That’s my good boy.”  Harry gives him a long kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Harry continues his evil onslaught for the entirety of their short ride to the pub. His hands constantly knead at Eggsy’s arse, occasionally slapping hard.  His mouth is everywhere…sliding up Eggsy’s neck, sucking on his earlobe, teasing at his lips.  By the time they climb out of the car Eggsy is a quivering mess.  “Fuck, Harry,” he groans, trying his best to adjust himself through the tight denim.</p><p>“What, darling?” Harry asks innocently.  Merlin snorts.  </p><p>“Can’t remember the last time I was this turned on and couldn’t do nothing about it,” Eggsy whines.</p><p>Merlin pulls him in for a hard kiss, reaching between their bodies to squeeze Eggsy’s raging erection.  “I warned ye that ye would be treading dangerous waters.”  Eggsy whines again.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>Eggsy is suddenly shy, realizing that he’s walking into a pub with the world’s wildest hard-on and that everyone will be able to see it. He has large bite marks bruising each side of his neck, and his lips are kiss-swollen and red.  He clasps Harry’s hand and presses close to his side.  “Ah, is my sweet pup feeling anxious?” Harry asks with a grin.  He kisses Eggsy’s nose.  “I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“Ach, Harry, ye coddle the lad,” Merlin groans.</p><p>Eggsy lets Harry lead him into the pub. It’s a nice place, clean and bright with beautiful woodwork and comfortable booths.  “Good evening,” the woman at the door says.  “Three tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Harry says.  He slides an arm around Eggsy’s waist and kisses his cheek.  Eggsy blushes.</p><p>“Any special preferences?”  She asks, eyes flitting to Eggsy’s collar.  He blushes more.  “A kneeling cushion, the special hand-feeding menu?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Harry says.  “Although a table with extra leg and lap room would be greatly appreciated.”</p><p>“Of course. Right this way.”  She leads them to a half-booth, half-table.  “There are menus here, and if you wish, you can give your order here at the table. For faster service, I’d advise ordering up at the bar.”</p><p>“Thank ye,” Merlin says.  He takes one of the chairs as Harry slides into the booth.  Merlin tugs the table away from Harry a bit to give him extra room.  “Nae, lad,” he says as Eggsy starts to sit next to Harry.  “You heard your Sir. On his lap.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Master,” Eggsy whispers.  He climbs into Harry’s lap, one knee on each side of the long legs.  Harry’s hand strokes up and down Eggsy’s back.</p><p>“They were watching you when you walked in,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>“Who?” Eggsy says, looking around.</p><p>“Everyone.  Not just because of this.”  Harry reaches down to scratch his fingers over Eggsy’s denim-clad cock. “But because of this…” He strokes Eggsy’s thighs, grabs his arse.  “And this.”  He slides a hand up to tickle at the edge of the collar.  “If you only knew what a pretty picture you make.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing and dipping his head into Harry’s shoulder.  Harry chuckles and pets a hand through Eggsy’s hair.</p><p>“I’m thinking fish and chips,” Merlin says.  “Lad?”  Eggsy mutely nods.  “Harry?” Merlin opens a menu and lays it flat.</p><p>Harry peers over Eggsy’s shoulder.  “Shepherd’s pie, I think,” Harry says.</p><p>“Ye may have one lager, Pet. I dinnae wish for ye to be here like this for the first time and not have your wits about ye,” Merlin says.</p><p>Eggsy nods again. “Yes, Master,” he whispers.</p><p>“I shall place our orders and get our drinks.”  Merlin stands.  “Martini, Harry?”</p><p>“No, I believe I want a pint of Guinness,” Harry replies. Merlin nods and stalks away.  Eggsy watches over his shoulder, sighing at the beautiful picture his Master makes in his tight jeans and boots.  “We are quite lucky, aren’t we, Pet?” Harry asks.</p><p>“I’m the lucky one,” Eggsy murmurs.  “You agreed to share him with me.”</p><p>“I don’t believe I agreed to anything.”  Harry nuzzles behind Eggsy’s ear.  “I came back from a mission to find an adorable naked puppy by my husband’s side.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy says almost reproachfully.  “You know damn well I woulda been out on my arse if you woulda said no.  You mean more to Merlin than anything in the world.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Harry says, but his eyes are warm as he leans around Eggsy to look at his husband.</p><p>“You’re mental.” Eggsy shakes his head.  He glances across the room and sees two men at a smaller bar in the corner.  “Harry, would…could…could I be excused for a second?”</p><p>“Need the loo?” Harry says, sliding Eggsy from his lap onto the booth.</p><p>“No, I…remember those blokes I saw on the beach? Paul and Lucas? They’re over there and I’d kinda, um, I’d like to talk to Lucas.”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry says immediately.  He stands along with Eggsy.  “Hurry back,” he murmurs, touching the base of his own throat.  Eggsy moans and nods.</p><p>Thankfully his cock has decided to behave itself.  He doesn’t want to approach the other men with his dick pointing due north like a needle on a compass.  He walks up behind Paul and clears his throat.  “Uh, hi.”</p><p>They both turn around, Paul’s eyes lighting up in recognition.  “The young man we met this morning.  I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.”</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s a weird one.  A nickname, really.  Eggsy,” he says, holding out his hand.  “You’re Paul, and Lucas.”</p><p>“That’s right.”  Paul smiles and shakes Eggsy’s hand.  He’s wearing an outfit similar to Harry’s, a button-up with nice jeans.  Lucas is in a pair of jeans as well with a sleeveless vest stretching tightly across his muscular chest.  </p><p>“I was, um, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” Eggsy asks Lucas, although his eyes drift to Paul.  He’s not sure how this should go. Is he supposed to ask permission?  “About being a, um, puppy,” he finishes bashfully.  “I ain’t looking for nothing except to talk,” he adds quickly.  “My Master is the bald bloke at the bar, and my Sir is right there at that table.”  He discreetly motions toward Harry.  </p><p>“I’m sure that would be fine.”  Paul slides from his barstool. “I need to visit the restroom anyway.  Nice to see you again, Eggsy.”</p><p>“You, too,” Eggsy says. He turns to Lucas and blushes.</p><p>“May I order you a drink?” Lucas asks politely.</p><p>“No, thanks.  M-Master’s getting me a lager,” Eggsy replies.</p><p>Lucas leans against the bar, hand reaching up to toy with the tag on the jet black collar around his neck. The tag is a shiny gold with a beautiful cursive letter L engraved on it. “What would you like to know?”</p><p>“I, well…everything,” Eggsy finally says with an embarrassed laugh.  “Do you, um, do you go out at home like this?”</p><p>“Not on a daily basis. We have a club where we like to play, plus a few friends who are involved in the lifestyle.”</p><p>“You looked like you were having so much fun,” Eggsy says wistfully.  “This…this is the first time I’ve even worn my collar around other people.  I don’t know if I could do ears, or a tail, or a leash.”</p><p>“You get used to it. If you do it enough it becomes second nature, you don’t even think about it.”  Lucas gives him a friendly smile.  “Are you a puppy all the time at home?”</p><p>“No, not all the time. It’s usually when I need to…let go, I guess you’d say.  I can just put it out there and my Master and Sir look after me.”</p><p>“That’s the best, isn’t it?” Lucas says, his grin widening.  “I love when I don’t even need to think.  All I have to do is obey his commands and I usually get a reward.”</p><p>“Like pets,” Eggsy says faintly.</p><p>“I like tummy rubs,” Lucas confides.</p><p>“I’m too ticklish for those,” Eggsy replies.  He shrugs.  “Much prefer scratches behind the ears.”</p><p>“Oh, I do also,” Lucas agrees.  “Have you been to the kennel?”</p><p>Eggsy bashfully shakes his head.  “Definitely not ready for all that.”</p><p>“I understand,” Lucas tells him. “I’ve been twice, it was pretty fun, although some of the bigger dogs were very impolite.”  He pauses.  “Did you bring your puppy things with you?”  Eggsy nods.  “We’re in bungalow forty-two.  Why don’t you message us through the system…maybe we could set up a playdate, just you and I, if my Master approves?”</p><p>“That sounds aces,” Eggsy says.  “I’m pretty sure my Sir and Master would be okay with it.” He glances at Harry, then at Merlin.  He frowns, his heart suddenly thudding in his chest.  “I, um, I think I should get back to them. Thanks for the talk, Lucas.”</p><p>“Any time. I’m so glad to meet you again.”</p><p>Eggsy barely says goodbye before making a beeline to his Master.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin leans at the corner of the bar and waits for one of the bartenders to notice him.  A woman almost his own height finally walks down toward him.  “Good evening,” she says, placing a napkin in front of him.</p><p>“No, thank ye,” he says politely.  “I am placing the order for my table.”</p><p>She pulls a tablet out from under the bar and taps a few buttons.  “All right.  What can I get you?”</p><p>“Two orders of fish and chips, one shepherd’s pie.  Two pints of Guinness, one pint of lager.  We are at that table there, by the plant.”</p><p>“Got it.” She furiously types on her tablet.  “Shall I bring your drinks?”</p><p>“Nae, I can handle it, but if ye could bring three glasses of water with the food, it would be appreciated.”</p><p>The bartender nods and goes to the taps.  Merlin turns and leans on the bar again, looking around the room at all the couples and triads.  There are a few single men and women, which surprises him, but he remembers Victor telling them that some people came to the resort looking to hook up.  While the resort is nice and Merlin is fully aware of the quite detailed application process (he had to provide bloodwork results for the three of them, even though they have a closed relationship), he still isn’t sure this would be the place to engage in a fling.  Not that he has ever been the ‘fling’ type.  He engaged in one time only rendezvous prior to Eggsy’s appearance in their lives, but even that was rare.  He left that to Harry.</p><p>“Hello there.”  A man appears at his side, a decent looking man in his forties who was a bit taller than Eggsy.</p><p>“Evening.”  Merlin nods politely.</p><p>“What do you have to do to get service around here?” The man jokes.  His accent is American, his face friendly, his body language open and inviting.</p><p>“Simply wait, I suppose,” Merlin replies.  Christ, why do people expect him to, well, people?</p><p>“Ah.  I’m Eric.” The man holds out his hand.  Merlin looks at it and shakes it with his own, making sure to turn his arm to reveal his stamp.  If Eric sees it, he apparently doesn’t care.  “A pleasure.”</p><p>“Hamish,” Merlin replies curtly, turning away again.  He catches sight of Eggsy talking to a strange young man in a corner of the room and frowns.  He then glances at Harry, who seems completely unconcerned.  The man has a collar of his own, and he and Eggsy are standing a respectable distance apart.  Merlin relaxes, but just barely.</p><p>“Nice place, isn’t it.  I’m impressed with the size of the bungalows.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin says vaguely.</p><p>“Beds are huge as well…lots of room to move around.” Eric smirks and moves closer.  “Tell me, Hamish…do you like big beds?”</p><p>Merlin rolls his eyes. He has never really flirted in his life, but he can recognize a poor attempt when he sees one.  “I do…I share one with my husband and my lad.”</p><p>“Your husband and your lad?” Eric’s eyes go up. “Oh, the men you walked in with.  I didn’t realize he was your husband…they seemed quite, I don’t know, involved with one another.”</p><p>“Yes, they were enjoying each other’s company, which is why I volunteered to come to the bar.”  Merlin sighs and finally holds up his arm.  “As ye can see, we share a mark.”</p><p>“Yes, I noticed you had a stamp, but they seemed to be ignoring you. And someone like you…powerful, strong…” Eric steps closer, his eyes running over every inch of Merlin.  “…you don’t deserve to be ignored.” He places a hand on Merlin’s arm and strokes it a bit.</p><p>“I assure ye that I dinnae feel ignored.  I also assure ye that I have no interest in anyone that isn’t my husband or my pet.”  Annoyance rumbles in Merlin’s chest.  Christ, the man is thick.  He slowly withdraws his arm from the man’s reach.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Eric pouts and it is obvious he considers the pout a formidable weapon. He has no clue that Merlin resists any and all pouts (except Daisy’s).</p><p>Merlin opens his mouth to respond but doesn’t get the chance.  Someone brushes past him and shoves their body between Merlin and Eric.  Someone with a very familiar green shirt.  “Oi, man’s got a mark, saw him show it to you, so why don’t you fuck off, yeah?”</p><p>“Eggsy,” Merlin growls.</p><p>Eggsy actually ignores him. Merlin’s eyebrows go up.  “Eggsy? Is that even a name?” Eric says with a laugh.  “Aren’t you a cute little thing.”  He pats Eggsy’s head and Merlin’s blood boils.</p><p>Eggsy slaps the man’s hand away.  “You don’t touch my Master and you don’t fucking lay a hand on me, you get me?  Just back the fuck off. He’s fucking taken.  Pretty sure he told you that.”</p><p>Eric holds up his hands.  “Well well. I’m sorry if I offended anyone. You weren’t paying him any attention, so I figured…”</p><p>“You figured you’d move in…and you figured fucking wrong.”  Eggsy all but goes up on his toes.  </p><p>“Eggsy,” Merlin says again, torn between being irritated by Eggsy ignoring him and turned on by this rare possessive side of his lad.</p><p>“Know he can take care of himself, but you wasn’t taking no for an answer, were ya?”</p><p>“Pet,” Merlin snarls, placing a hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck and squeezing.  Eggsy blinks and seems to calm down a bit.</p><p>“Is there a problem here?” A male bartender seems to appear out of nowhere.</p><p>“Yeah, there is…this fucking caveman ain’t obeying the rules,” Eggsy says.  “My Master told him no thanks and he ain’t listening.”</p><p>“I’m going…I’m going…” Eric starts to walk away.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’ll have to detain you a minute, sir,” the bartender says.  “We are required to report you to management.”</p><p>“For what?” Eric exclaims.</p><p>“Please have a seat,” the female bartender says.  “I’ll bring your drinks over.”</p><p>“Fucking wanker,” Eggsy hisses as the male bartender leads Eric away.</p><p>“Lad, ye need to calm down.”  Merlin keeps his hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck and all but pushes him toward Harry.</p><p>Harry takes one look at Merlin’s face and stands up. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Sit down, Harry. This is nae the kind of scene I wish to create.” Merlin glares at Eggsy.  “On your Sir’s lap. Now.”  Harry sits down and pulls Eggsy onto his lap.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Harry repeats in a quieter voice.</p><p>The bartender arrives with their drinks.  “I do apologize on behalf of the resort,” she says.</p><p>Merlin waves her off.  “It is nae your fault that someone cannae follow the rules…do as they’re told.”  He continues to glare at Eggsy as she walks away.</p><p>“What happened?” Harry says impatiently.</p><p>Eggsy opens his mouth to speak.  “Nae, lad.  Ye said enough over there. I will do the talking. I dinnae wish to hear from ye until we are in the car.”</p><p>“Well, excuse the fuck outta me for caring about who touches one of my men!” Eggsy bursts out.</p><p>Harry delivers a hard smack to Eggsy’s arse.  “You heard your Master, Pet.  You are to keep quiet.  Continue speaking and I will lay you over the table and spank your bare arse.”</p><p>“Why is it okay for you two to go beat the hell outta Simon for propositioning me, and I can’t stand up for what’s mine?” Eggsy demands.  Harry blinks at him.</p><p>“Pet,” Merlin says warningly.</p><p>“Fine.”  Eggsy sulks.  “Shutting up now,” he continues, although it’s obvious he’s fighting the urge to say more.</p><p>“Why don’t you occupy your mouth?” Harry asks sweetly, moving his collar and tapping the base of his throat.  Eggsy growls and dives in, causing Harry to gasp and arch out of the seat a bit.  “So…tell me…” Harry rasps, fisting a hand in Eggsy’s hair.</p><p>“That young man was making untoward advances. I explained that I was taken and he seemed to think that because ye and Eggsy were quite involved with one another, I was ‘being ignored,’ in his terms. And he felt I dinnae deserved to be ignored.”  Merlin sips his Guinness and sighs with satisfaction.  “I showed him my stamp and mentioned my husband and lover, and he still would nae take no for an answer.  Before I could do anything else, our pet interfered.”  Merlin glowers at the back of Eggsy’s head.  “As if his Master could not take care of himself.”</p><p>Eggsy pulls away from Harry’s neck with a slurp.  Merlin leans and sees a lovely bruise blooming at the base of Harry’s throat.  “Never said that,” Eggsy pants.</p><p>Harry spanks him again.  “Don’t make me warn you yet again,” Harry says sternly.  Eggsy whimpers.  “Now sit down and be quiet like a good boy.”  Harry unceremoniously dumps Eggsy onto the booth next to him.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy whispers.  He takes his lager and sips at it.</p><p>“The bartender eventually stepped in.  While I dinnae wish to cause any issues, they apparently have a procedure to follow when it comes to such things.”</p><p>“No means no, no matter who or what or where,” Harry points out.</p><p>“Aye.”  Merlin looks at their boy, who still has stubborn and determined look on his face.  “I am nae angry that ye felt possessive, Pet.  On the contrary, that is a great compliment, and an example of how much ye love me.  But I told ye to stand down more than once and ye ignored me. That cannae go without punishment.  Ye wore my collar out in public tonight.  That is a symbol to everyone who sees it. I am the dom, ye are the sub, and ye do what I say.  This is not new information.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Master,” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“I cannot say that I blame the man for trying,” Harry says suddenly.  “You do look quite attractive tonight, Hamish. I wish you’d wear those boots more.”</p><p>“Ah, so our lad is nae the only one who likes them,” Merlin says with a grin.  “I’ll remember that.” Harry’s cheeks turn slightly pink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin tosses the keys to Harry as they leave the pub.  “If ye would be so kind, Harry?”</p><p>“My pleasure.”  Harry climbs behind the wheel and tilts the rearview mirror to get a good view of the backseat.</p><p>“Eyes on the road, husband,” Merlin growls.</p><p>“One should always make sure the mirrors are in the proper place before starting the car.”</p><p>Merlin snorts.  “Yes.  THAT’S what ye were doing.”  He slides into the backseat.  “With me, Pet.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”  Eggsy somberly climbs into the car.</p><p>“Not so chatty now, are we?” Merlin says with amusement.  “Wait, Harry, before ye get moving.”  Merlin slides across the seat as far as he can go.  “On your hands and knees facing away from me, Pet.”</p><p>“Ain’t that dangerous?” Eggsy asks, twisting and climbing up onto the seat.  Merlin guides him back until his lower legs are over Merlin’s lap, arse right in Merlin’s face.  </p><p>“We aren’t going far, and Harry is a safe driver,” Merlin says.  He turns on the seat a bit.  “Now then, Pet, I hope ye realize that your behavior this evening calls for a severe punishment.  Not just because of what happened in the pub, but because of your cheeky attitude before we left.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”  </p><p>Merlin delivers a spank to Eggsy’s arse.  It’s a bit difficult to get a good swing in the confines of the backseat, but it still causes a lovely thwack to echo through the car.  Eggsy grunts and falls forward a bit.  “Whenever you’re ready, Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”  Harry makes a face at him in the mirror.</p><p>“You would look quite handsome in a chauffeur’s uniform,” Merlin says thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yeah he would,” comes the muffled reply from the boy at his side.</p><p>Merlin spanks him again.  “I know roleplay is not my favorite thing, but Christ…peeling ye out of the jacket and hat?  That would be lovely.”</p><p>“Perhaps for my birthday,” Harry replies with a wink in the mirror.</p><p>Merlin rubs a hand over the tight denim of Eggsy’s jeans before running his hand down and between Eggsy’s legs.  He finds his dick and balls and firmly caresses them.  “I bet ye are wishing these jeans were nae so tight right about now, aren’t ye, lad?”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Eggsy moans.  “But that feels so good.”</p><p>“What? This?” Merlin grips hard and Eggsy yelps.  “Ye will not think my hand feels good when I am done with ye tonight.”  Eggsy moans.  “When we get home I wish for ye to stay at the door and strip.  Harry will take your clothes.  Ye will wait there until we return.”  Eggsy nods.  “Words, please.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“I know this sounds odd after the dinner we just had, but I am really craving a cup of tea,” Harry says as he twists and turns the car down the road to the bungalow.</p><p>“That sounds lovely.  We will have it on the lanai, I think…our Pet can make it once we’re settled,” Merlin replies.</p><p>Harry parks in front of the bungalow and they all get out.  Merlin clamps a hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck and guides him to the door.  Harry unlocks it and they go inside, Harry and Merlin walking in a few feet while Eggsy stays by the door.  “You heard your Master,” Harry tells Eggsy.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”  Eggsy bends down to untie his shoes and Merlin licks his lips.  Christ that denim is tight.  He toes off his socks and tucks them into the shoes, and then hands Harry the shirt.  He climbs out of his undershirt and hands it to Harry along with the shoes. Only then does he unzip the jeans and start to wiggle out of them.</p><p>“Jesus, Pet, how did you get INTO them?” Harry murmurs as the denim inches down.</p><p>“A lot of work,” Eggsy says with a wink.  They both gasp as they realize he’s wearing nothing underneath. His hard cock slaps against his stomach as it finally pulls free.</p><p>“Ye are such a tart,” Merlin says, unable to keep the admiration from his voice.</p><p>“And you like it.”  Eggsy bends over again to shove the jeans down his calves, giving them a lovely view of his bare arse and the soft skin of his balls.</p><p>“We do,” Harry agrees.  He takes the jeans and they stare at Eggsy for a moment, strong and beautiful and naked except for his collar.  “We’ll be back.”</p><p>“Dinnae move,” Merlin orders and Eggsy nods.</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>As soon as they’re in the bedroom Harry closes the door and slams Merlin against it. He’s not exactly surprised.  He grins against Harry’s lips as Harry brutally kisses him.  “A bit turned on, are we?”</p><p>“Christ, you know what this side of you does to me,” Harry growls.  He groans as Merlin dips his head to lick at Eggsy’s mark.  “I love when you take charge.”</p><p>Merlin whirls them around so Harry is the one pressed against the door.  “I’m ALWAYS in charge, husband,” he snarls, biting the mark.  Harry yelps and digs his hands into Merlin’s shoulders.</p><p>They kiss for a long time, hands wandering and scratching.  “We should get back to our pet,” Harry says breathlessly, finally pushing Merlin away.  Merlin smiles in satisfaction as he sees three new love bites blooming on Harry’s slender neck.</p><p>“We should.”  Merlin removes his shirts and puts them away before digging through his bag of toys.  </p><p>“Might I suggest something better?” Harry asks as Merlin pulls out a length of silk rope.</p><p>Merlin turns to look at his husband, who is now naked and pulling on his dressing gown.  Harry twirls the belt a bit.  “Aye, Harry perfect.”  Merlin puts the rope back, gathers a few other things, and wraps them in one of Eggsy’s vests.  “No need for our lad to know what’s coming.”</p><p>“I think he knows quite well what’s coming,” Harry says, sauntering over as he ties the belt around his waist.  “Your hand on his arse, our dicks in his mouth and arse.”</p><p>“I do like your turn of phrase.”  They kiss again.  Merlin picks up the last item on the bed and they head back into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like an hour goes by before Merlin and Harry come back to get him, although Eggsy knows full well it’s probably only been twenty minutes or so.  His cock is still hard, pearls of precome dripping from the head.  His eyes widen as they approach, and he thinks he’s forgotten how to breathe.  Harry is handsome as always, looking comfortable in his red dressing gown, but Merlin is clad only in the jeans and boots.  Eggsy’s mouth waters.</p><p>Merlin gives him a sly grin.  “Sorry to keep ye waiting, Pet,” he says in a tone that is not at all apologetic.  “Ye will make our tea now.”  Eggsy starts to walk forward but thinks twice about it.  “That’s a good boy.”  Merlin runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair, touches the back of his neck, and then something clicks against his collar.  “Come along.”  Merlin starts to walk toward the kitchen, one strong hand holding the end of a leash.  Eggsy whimpers and follows at his Master’s heels.  “I will nae ask ye to crawl through this house…the floors are hard and I dinnae feel like digging out your protective gear.  But since ye could nae remember the rules of being a pet, I will have to remind ye tonight.”</p><p>Eggsy doesn’t answer, because he knows if he opens his mouth it will simply be so he can spew forth a word wall of begging.  So he quietly follows Merlin to the kitchen, where he gives Eggsy enough slack to put the kettle on. He prepares three cups on a tray, adds the bowls of sugar and milk, and simply stands and waits for the water to boil.  Merlin and Harry continue to chat quietly together, as if Merlin isn’t standing there looking like a sex god.  Finally the water is ready and Eggsy prepares the tea.  “Thank you, my boy,” Harry says with a smile.  </p><p>“Come along.”  Merlin takes the leash again and leads Eggsy out to the lanai.  Eggsy hands them each a cup and stands uncertainly by the table.  “Ye may stand there and have your tea, Pet.  Seen and not heard.”  Merlin walks around and lights the tall torches at each corner of the lanai.</p><p>“Yes, Master.”  Eggsy picks up his tea and sips at it.</p><p>Merlin and Harry continue to talk, and Eggsy eventually figures out that something is going on at HQ. They aren’t going into detail, but Eggsy knows enough about them (and about Kingsman) to deduce that they are unhappy with something Arthur is doing. They don’t trust him (Eggsy is already well aware of Merlin’s dislike of Chester King), they’re worried about other employees, and Percival seems to be involved in some way.  Eggsy’s thoughts immediately go to Roxy. They haven’t mentioned Lancelot by name, which is good…he hates the idea of her getting into trouble.</p><p>“All right,” Merlin says finally.  “Over here.”  He stands and tugs at the leash.  Eggsy puts down his cup and walks around the table.  “Kneel.”  This brings Eggsy down to the level of the beautiful bulge in Merlin’s jeans.  The flickering light from the flaming torches catches the silver of Merlin’s boot buckles, and Eggsy can’t help but sigh.  “Do ye like what ye see, then, Pet?”  Merlin smirks down at him.</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says breathlessly, looking from the bulge to the boots and back again.  </p><p>“Nae, lad, ye dinnae get what ye want tonight,” Merlin tells him.  “Ye get what WE want.”  He walks over and nudges an ottoman across the ground.  “Over this, please.”</p><p>He picks up the leash again and Eggsy crawls to the ottoman.  He climbs up and drapes himself over the piece of furniture. “Like this?”</p><p>“Aye.  Harry, if ye would be so kind?”</p><p>Eggsy looks up and watches Harry thread the belt of his gown from its loops. The red fabric flutters open and Eggsy is gifted with the sight of Harry’s beautiful naked body underneath.  “Hands around front,” Harry tells him, kneeling and binding Eggsy’s wrists with the belt.  </p><p>Merlin walks around Eggsy and into his line of sight.  “Since ye could not keep your mouth shut earlier, we’re going to shut it for you.”  He holds something out and Eggsy’s eyebrows go up.  It’s an elastic strap with a silicon protrusion in the middle.  “This is a gag, but if ye look carefully…” Merlin holds the gag up and Eggsy’s eyebrows go up again. The protrusion is actually a small penis, just the right size to rest on Eggsy’s tongue.  “…it is a cock, obviously.  Ye will nae be sucking ours tonight, but ye can keep busy with this.”  He meets Eggsy’s gaze.  “Does that sound like a good idea?”</p><p>Eggsy knows Merlin is giving him the option to say no if the idea makes him uncomfortable.  “Yes, Master,” Eggsy replies.</p><p>Merlin pulls the strap over Eggsy’s head, Eggsy open his mouth, and the odd silicon dildo almost fills it.  “Any pain or discomfort?” Eggsy shakes his head.  He then holds out something else.  The spoon from their tea.  “Ye cannae safeword, obviously, so I wish for ye to hold this.  If at any time ye feel uncomfortable, or ye need to stop, ye drop it. We will hear it and cease whatever we’re doing immediately.” Eggsy nods again, opens his hands, and Merlin tucks the spoon between his palms.  Eggsy grips it tightly.  “Now then.  Obviously ye know ye will be getting a spanking.” Eggsy nods once more.  “Not because ye were jealous, or possessive.”</p><p>“Because we all know those things turned you on more than you care to admit,” Harry says, and Eggsy can hear the grin in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, do be quiet,” Merlin snaps.  “It is because ye did not obey when I asked ye to be quiet.”  Eggsy nods and lets his head droop.  He deserves this.  He couldn’t help it though.  He knew full well that Merlin could take care of himself, but that idiot was invading Merlin’s personal space.  Merlin hates when people other than Harry and Eggsy get close.  “Ten spanks.  Ye dinnae need to count, obviously.”  Merlin and Harry both move away and Eggsy closes his eyes.  Merlin’s hand connects sharply with Eggsy’s arse and he huffs out a breath.  “One.”</p><p>The spanks are erratic and hard, harder than Eggsy ever remembers. He takes each one without complaint, although by number seven tears are actually sliding from his cheeks.  “Beautiful,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy knows there must be lovely Merlin-shaped handprints on his skin.  </p><p>Eggsy hisses and arches his back as Merlin slides a hand between Eggsy’s legs and pulls his balls and dick back.  “Eight,” Merlin chants, lightly slapping the head of Eggsy’s cock.  Eggsy yelps.  “Nine.”  A firm smack to his balls.  “Ten.” A firmer smack to his balls.  Eggsy drops his head and sobs.  His arse is burning and now his balls and dick throb as well.</p><p>The leash reattaches to his collar and he’s forced to pull his head up.  Slender fingers gently probe at his hole and he whines with need.  “Master,” he mumbles, but of course the word has no form around the gag in his mouth.</p><p>Merlin moves into his line of vision, pushing Eggsy’s sweaty hair from his eyes.  “I dinnae know why we have nae played more with the leash.”  He tugs and Eggsy arches up even further.  “I like how desperate ye look, Pet.”  Eggsy can do nothing but slobber around his gag and give his Master furtive looks.  He moans as Harry’s fingers slide into his arse.  “We’ve decided to share ye tonight, Pet,” Merlin says, and Eggsy’s ears actually perk up. “Nae, not like that. I know my little slag would like nothing more than to take his Master and Sir together.  We will be sharing ye, taking turns.  Does my little tart like that idea?”  Eggsy nods emphatically. He doesn’t remember them ever doing this before.  “We may be delivering little punishments along the way.  We dinnae wish for ye to enjoy this TOO much,” Merlin says with a wink.  Eggsy actually growls, causing Merlin to frown.  “Harry?”</p><p>“I heard that.”  A sharp slap connects with the tender skin at the top of Eggsy’s leg.  “Behave, Pet.”</p><p>Eggsy whimpers and drops his head.  He tends to poke the bear a bit with Merlin, but he does hate when that disapproving tone enters Harry’s voice.  All too soon Harry’s fingers withdraw and something large and thick is nudging at his hole.  It doesn’t feel like Harry, and Merlin’s right in front of him, so he knows it might be a toy.  He moans and arches his back.</p><p>“Such a slag for it,” Merlin says almost fondly.  He tugs at the leash again and Eggsy is forced to look up.  “I should be recording this for later.  Ye make such a picture, Pet.  Flushed face, wet lips and chin, red arse taking the toy so nicely…” Merlin licks his lips.  “I’m have tempted to just leave ye like this.”  Eggsy whines and shakes his head in the negative.  “Ah, isn’t that cute.  Ye think ye get a say in this.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong, Pet.  You are stunning, especially from this end.”  Harry spanks him again, letting the weight of his palm hit the base of the plug.  Eggsy grunts and sways forward.  “I must say, husband, while this is a work of art, I’m not sure the height is good for my back or knees.”</p><p>“Ye are a whiny old man,” Merlin declares.  “There are cushions all over the place, put one down.  And if ye dinnae feel that ye can give the lad what he deserves, I’ll take care of it myself.  Ye can go to bed.”</p><p>“I most certainly will not,” Harry says indignantly.  Eggsy feels a cushion drop to the ground between his feet, and then Harry is nudging his legs apart.  Another sound…Harry’s dressing gown hitting the floor.  </p><p>“Look at me,” Merlin orders, tugging on the leash.  Eggsy looks up and watches Merlin slowly undo the button and zip of his jeans.  Eggsy whimpers and actually humps the ottoman a bit. His cock is hard and dripping and so sensitive.  The fabric of the ottoman isn’t the softest thing, but he doesn’t care.  “Oh, so we are no longer a puppy but a pig, rutting against the furniture?” Merlin says with an evil chuckle.  His cock is hard and red and tears actually come to Eggsy’s eyes as he watches Merlin stroke it with his large hand.  Merlin finally sits on a chair to remove his boots.</p><p>“Allow me,” Harry says, surprising Eggsy.  Merlin’s eyebrows go up in surprise as well.  Harry gracefully falls to his knees in front of Merlin, giving Eggsy a lovely view of his tight arse, his perfect bollocks.  Tears do fall now as Eggsy watches Harry do HIS job.  He slowly undoes all the buckles and pulls the boots from Merlin’s legs.  He sets them aside and peels off the socks.  “Shall I?” Harry winks up at Merlin as he strokes the hard cock in front of his face.</p><p>“I wish to fuck our boy,” Merlin reminds him. “So behave yourself.”</p><p>“Always,” Harry says lightly before diving in.</p><p>“Christ!” Merlin hisses, both hands on the back of Harry’s head.  Harry goes in for the kill almost immediately, taking Merlin almost all the way in and staying there.  “Fucking bastard,” Merlin gasps,  yanking Harry back by the hair.</p><p>“Just setting a good example for our pet,” Harry rasps, cheeks red.</p><p>“Ye are a menace,” Merlin growls, pulling Harry up by the hair and kissing him.</p><p>They finally pull apart and move to stand somewhere behind Eggsy.  Eggsy doesn’t know what’s going to happen, and he welcomes the suspense. He clenches his spoon in both hands and waits.  First another slap to the lower part of his arse, and then the plug is slowly worked in and out of his hole.  “Relax,” Harry says.  “Let it go.”  Eggsy wiggles his arse a bit before allowing his body to completely droop over the ottoman.  “That’s my good boy,” Harry whispers.  “Christ, that’s beautiful.” He works just the head of the plug in and out.</p><p>“He’s so greedy…look at the way his body begs to be filled,” Merlin murmurs.  “I cannae wait to have him, but ye have been so patient, husband.”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry all but hisses.  The toy is taken away and then the thick head of Harry’s cock is nudging at Eggsy’s body.</p><p>Eggsy lets out a blissful moan as his Sir pushes inside.  Harry is slow and steady at first, and then his hips snap forward.  Eggsy grunts and sighs as Harry pulls back, then grunts again as Harry shoves in hard.  He has nowhere he can go, nothing he can do except take what they give him. And he wants whatever that is. He loves this feeling of giving himself over completely.  He’s soon lulled into almost a dreamlike state, mind in a haze, able to focus on nothing but the rub of the ottoman against his cock and the feeling of Harry’s prick in his arse.  Before he’s ready the prick is gone, and he actually sobs at the loss.  He wiggles on the ottoman, trying to get something, anything.</p><p>“Relax, Pet.”  Merlin delivers a smack to his arse. “We’re getting there.”</p><p>Eggsy sighs with relief as he’s filled once more.  His Master.  He can actually tell the difference, especially in the way Merlin fucks into him hard and fast. He can only imagine how it looks, Eggsy bent over the ottoman, Merlin’s slender body pistoning in and out.  Eggsy’s breath comes out in short pants, and on one inhale he accidentally tries to breath through his mouth, and he inhales nothing but saliva.  He starts to choke and Harry is immediately by his side.  “Calm down, my boy, relax, I’m here,” Harry says soothingly.  He undoes the strap at the back of Eggsy’s head and uses an end of the dressing gown belt to wipe at Eggsy’s chin and mouth.</p><p>“S-sorry, Sir, I’m sorry,” Eggsy babbles.  “I was breathing and…”</p><p>“Hush. We would never punish you for breathing.  I do believe we can leave the gag off now.  Do you agree, Hamish?”</p><p>“Aye.”  Merlin’s hand has been rubbing up and down Eggsy’s spine since he started coughing, and now it grabs at Eggsy’s waist.  “Are ye ready, Pet?”</p><p>Eggsy nods.  “Yes, Master, please.”</p><p>“I do love when ye beg.”</p><p>The fucking goes on in earnest for what seems like hours.  Eggsy doesn’t care.  They could fuck him like this for the rest of their holiday and he’d be fine with it. They take turns, sometimes pressing their heads together at his hole when one pulls out and the other takes his turn.  Eggsy’s body is buzzing with electricity and exhaustion at the same time and he drifts in that happy place.</p><p>“Hamish…fuck, Hamish, I’m close,” Harry moans.</p><p>Eggsy can hear a hand on flesh.  “Out,” Merlin barks.  “We’ll finish together.”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry hisses, and he pulls out of Eggsy’s body.  Eggsy makes an embarrassing whining sound as his body is left empty.  “Don’t worry, Pet, we have you.”  The plug is put back in and Eggsy sighs happily.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy hears the sloppy sound of kissing as they kneel behind him and stroke themselves.</p><p>Eggsy swears the come hisses as it hits his sweaty skin. It has to, because he is actually burning with pleasure when they release their spend onto his body.  He sobs with delight even though he’s not the one coming.  His dick, practically forgotten until now, suddenly throbs with interest…but he cannot find the energy to even rub against the ottoman.</p><p>Gentle hands undo the belt around his wrist.  “Let go, darling…you can let go,” Harry says quietly, tugging at the spoon clutched tightly in Eggsy’s hands.  He slowly releases the piece of metal, flexing his fingers and twisting his wrists a bit.  “Slowly,” Harry tells him as he takes Eggsy’s hands in his.  He helps Eggsy kneel back until he’s off the ottoman, and Merlin is immediately there behind him, kneeling and pulling Eggsy to lean against his chest.</p><p>“Such a beautiful pet, such a good boy,” Merlin coos in his ear.  Eggsy starts to cry, relieved to know he has pleased the Master he’d insulted earlier.  “That’s my sweet lad.”  He takes Eggsy’s dick in his hand and softly strokes it.  “Would ye like to come, Pet?”</p><p>“If…if you want me to,” Eggsy says drowsily, and he means it.</p><p>He hears Merlin’s sharp intake of breath.  “We dinnae deserve ye, my sweet lad.” He kisses Eggsy’s shoulder, and it’s that intimate act that causes Eggsy to shudder with orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sweeps their boy into his arms and actually carries him to the en suite, leaving Harry to clean up the lanai.  He stands Eggsy in the shower, comes in with him, and carefully washes him from head to toe, making sure Eggsy’s leaning against a wall the entire time.  He dries him with one of the fluffy towels and picks him up again, carrying him to the bedroom and depositing him on the bed.  Harry is waiting to pull him close, and Merlin quickly dries himself before joining them.</p><p>He stands by the bed for a moment and just looks at the two most important parts of his life.  His husband, long and lean and dangerous, but currently murmuring sweet nothing into Eggsy’s hair.  And his lad, his sweet yet strong boy, cheeky and caring and the complete opposite of everything Merlin thought he ever wanted.</p><p>“Are you going to take a picture or are you getting in here?” Harry whispers.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Merlin orders, embarrassed to be caught having a tender moment. He climbs into the bed and Harry pulls the sheet up over the three of them.  Eggsy mumbles something and instinctively turns toward Merlin, throwing an arm over Merlin’s waist and burying his face in Merlin’s arm.  Harry grins and Merlin rolls his eyes.  “Shut up.”  Harry raises his eyebrows in an innocent manner and Merlin lets out a snort.  “Is he all right?” Merlin whispers. </p><p>“I believe so,” Harry whispers back.  He carefully picks up Eggsy’s forearm.  “No bruising or anything on his wrists…I didn’t have it tied very tight.”</p><p>“And I checked the rest of him in the shower.  He’ll have some lovely marks for a few days, but nothing that could be classified as an injury.”  Merlin strokes the back of Eggsy’s neck.  “And no bruising from the collar.”</p><p>“Good.”  Harry smiles at him and actually reaches over to touch his cheek.  “You are an amazing Master, do you know that?”</p><p>“I hope so,” Merlin says, the words a very large understatement. He constantly worries that he’s not doing everything Eggsy needs after a scene such as this.  But the boy seems to be all right, even if he’s taking longer than usual to crawl out from under.</p><p>Merlin and Harry whisper quietly for a little over thirty minutes before Eggsy stirs and rolls onto his back.  He hisses and arches up a bit before rolling to face Harry.  “Christ, Merlin, your hand made of fucking steel or sommat?” Eggsy slurs into Harry’s chest.</p><p>“Something like that. I do eat foods with a lot of iron,” Merlin says.  Harry and Eggsy groan as one.</p><p>“Not with it enough to handle bad puns like that. Fuck,” Eggsy says.  He looks over his shoulder and gives Merlin a sleepy grin.</p><p>“That was excruciatingly bad,” Harry says.</p><p>“You’re very welcome,” Merlin replies.  </p><p>Eggsy very slowly rolls onto his back and tries to get comfortable.  He finally settles and turns his head to look at Merlin.  “I’m really sorry about tonight. I never meant to like, undermine your authority or whatever. Didn’t even think about anything like that.  I just…I know you hate people getting close, and he was all in your business, and I just reacted.”  He takes Merlin’s hand and actually kisses the palm.  “Didn’t want someone making my Merlin-bot uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Sweet boy.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s head.</p><p>“I accept your apology, lad, and I appreciate ye looking out for me.”  Merlin’s voice rings with sincerity as he leans over and kisses the pink lips.  “Unnecessary, but appreciated.”</p><p>“I’ll do better about behaving right in public, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly.</p><p>“We’ll, it’s not like we’ve had a lot of practice with it,” Merlin points out.</p><p>“Speaking of behaving in public, did you have a nice talk with that other puppy?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”  Eggsy actually blushes a bit.  “Lucas.  He’s real nice, his master is too.  He, um…” Eggsy fidgets a bit and studies his hands.  “He said something about a…a puppy playdate, like me and him, but with you blokes all there, of course.  We can contact him through the system to set something up.”</p><p>“And what do you think about that?” Harry turns Eggsy’s chin with his forefinger so he can look into his eyes.  “How does that make you feel?”</p><p>“Nervous. But the good kind. Excited.  Think I could, um, try. With him.  Because he makes it just seem like no big deal, like we was getting together to play footie or something.  I told him I had to check with you two first.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy flushes. “Aye, I think that would be nice. If ye say this Paul is friendly, I suppose we could meet for a drink and allow you two to play a bit.”</p><p>“Hamish McNair, I’m proud of you,” Harry says.  “Look at you reaching out and being social.”  </p><p>Merlin scowls and pulls his boy closer.  “Keep it up, Harry, and ye will nae be joining us.”</p><p>Eggsy snickers and cuddles close.  “I’m proud of you, too,” Merlin hears him say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO sorry for the delay, stupid real life...and then the chapter just kept going and going...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The beach?” Merlin actually wrinkles his nose, a look Eggsy finds absolutely adorable.</p><p>“Yeah. The beach. You know, that big piece of sand against the water?” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.  “You sit on it, lay on it, sleep on it…”</p><p>“I dinnae like the big piece of sand. I dinnae like any sand.”  Merlin finishes his tea and picks up his tablet.</p><p>Eggsy swipes it away and Merlin’s eyebrows raise.  So do Harry’s.  “But you promised me a beach day.”</p><p>“I dinnae remember any such thing.”</p><p>“We’ve conversed about this more than once,” Harry says.  Merlin reaches for his tablet and Harry easily takes it from Eggsy.  “You mentioned not liking sand in general, and Eggsy climbed on your lap and snogged you into agreement.”</p><p>“My kisses ARE legendary,” Eggsy agrees.</p><p>“Ach, Harry’s large ego has rubbed off on ye,” Merlin growls.  “I may have been temporarily distracted, but I dinnae recall saying I’d go sit on a beach.”</p><p>“Please?”  Eggsy kneels by Merlin’s side and leans his head on Merlin’s leg.  “It is gonna be a gorgeous day today. We’ll get you an umbrella, right, Harry?  That way you won’t be in the sun, and we’ll get you a chair so nothing needs to be in the sand but your feet.”  </p><p>“Of course we will. Stop being such a grump, Hamish. It’s not like you’ve never gone to a beach.”</p><p>“But I’ve never enjoyed it.”</p><p>Eggsy pouts, even thought he knows Merlin is immune.  “Never really got to spend time at the beach growing up…wanna share this with you!”</p><p>“Dinnae throw your past in my face, lad, ye know it will nae work,” Merlin points out.</p><p>“Fine.” Eggsy huffs out a sigh and stands back up. “Guess me and Harry will go, then.  We’ll just have a nice time by ourselves in our swim trunks…shirtless…wet from the waves…while YOU stay here and do whatever you would rather do.”</p><p>Merlin pushes himself away from the table.  “There is NO way in hell I’m letting the two of ye prance about the beach without me there to supervise.”</p><p>Eggsy lets out something that sounds very much like a squeal as he falls onto Merlin’s lap and kisses him.  “YES, Merlin.”  He gives Merlin a big hug as he attempts to get comfortable.  His arse is sore literally inside and out.  It’s a lovely feeling.  “Just think, you can sit there and judge everyone else.”</p><p>“I dinnae judge,” Merlin says immediately.</p><p>“Yes, you do, and you enjoy it.”</p><p>“You do love finding fault with others,” Harry observes.</p><p>“That is NAE judging. And what others? We have a private beach.”  Merlin frowns.</p><p>Eggsy strokes the back of Merlin’s bald head.  “Well, I was thinking we could maybe go to the public beach? Maybe we’ll run into Lucas and Paul.”</p><p>“I paid for a bungalow with a private beach,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>Eggsy wriggles on his lap a bit.  “Maybe tonight we could go on the private beach.”  He runs a finger along the sensitive spot behind Merlin’s ear.  “Might be convinced to swim starkers at night.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Merlin growls.  He pinches Eggsy’s arse and he yelps.  “Very well.  But I need to discuss some work things with Harry.”  He grabs his tablet from his husband.  </p><p>“Work?” Eggsy whines.  So far they’ve managed to keep Merlin from doing TOO much with Kingsman.</p><p>“Aye, lad.  While I was able to get us this vacation, it was with the understanding that I would check in now and then.”</p><p>Eggsy sobers, remembering the conversations he’s heard over the past few days.  Something is brewing at Kingsman, something that Merlin needs to keep an eye on.  “Yes, Merlin, I get you.”  He gives Merlin a tender kiss.  “Kingsman is so fucking lucky to have you, do you know that?”</p><p>“I am aware,” Merlin says loftily, but gives Eggsy an equally tender kiss in return.  “Get along with ye.”</p><p>“Eggsy, why don’t you contact the Beach Manager and arrange for the chairs and umbrellas and such?” Harry suggests.  “We won’t be long here.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Eggsy gets up from Merlin’s lap.  He stops by Harry on the way, kissing his forehead before heading for the resort directory in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you heard?” Harry says as soon as Eggsy’s out of earshot.  </p><p>“Well.”  Merlin taps at a few things before turning the tablet toward Harry, who leans in closer.  “Percival confirmed that something isn’t right with Richmond Valentine. He’s been hosting dinners at least once a week.”</p><p>“Not a crime,” Harry remarks.</p><p>“Dinners for quite the variety of guests.  Musicians.  Movie stars.  American politicians.  European royalty.”  Merlin points to a picture of the beautiful Princess Tilde of Sweden.  “And some of them, like the princess, seem to have disappeared after visiting Valentine’s home.”</p><p>“Odd,” Harry agrees.  “And Arthur?”</p><p>“Percival hasn’t noticed any link between Arthur and Valentine, but I’m still working my way through Arthur’s phone and email logs.”  Merlin sighs. “Unfortunately the system is set up to notify Arthur when someone’s poking about in his business.  He’s an idiot and wouldn’t know otherwise…but because I KNOW he’s an idiot, I made the system quite easy for him to use.”  Merlin removes his glasses and rubs at his forehead.  “Thwarted by my own brilliance.”</p><p>“My amazing husband.” Harry kisses Merlin’s cheek.  “Well, now we know we’re actually onto something.”</p><p>“Quite,” Merlin sighs.  They sit quietly for a moment. “I don’t like this. I don’t like knowing this. I don’t like suspecting our fellow Kingsmen.”</p><p>“I know, Hamish.  You’re a suspicious fellow in general, but you trust Kingsman.  We all do.”</p><p>Merlin closes down his tablet.  “Christ, Harry.”</p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Eggsy contacts the Beach Manager and requests a large beach umbrella, three chairs, and a picnic basket for lunch. He makes sure everything will be to Merlin and Harry’s liking before completing the order. He loves taking care of them, even with something as simple as what is pretty much a lunch reservation.  The Manager informs him that a signal will go to his mobile when they’re on the beach, leading them to their picnic site.  Eggsy grins as he terminates the call. Technology is fucking amazing.</p><p>He then goes to the en suite, where he brushes his teeth and washes his face. No need for an actual shower right now, if he’s going into the water later.  He then paws about his clothing, looking for his swim trunks. He frowns as he comes out with a handful of green Lycra.  “What the actual fuck, Harry,” he whispers, holding out the tiny excuse for a bathing suit.  “Well, I guess I could try it on,” he says to no one.  He removes his pants and vest before slowly working the tight suit over his knees and thighs.  “Told ya, Harry,” Eggsy grumbles.  “Gonna look like a stuffed fucking sausage in this thing.”  He wiggles it up over his thighs and hisses as it comes to rest on the sore skin of his arse, which still bears the marks of Merlin’s hand.  “Jesus.” He finally turns to look at himself in the mirror.  “I look like a fucking idiot. Like I should be making porn movies or sommat.” He turns this way and that, frowning as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you will come in contact with a minimal amount of sand,” Harry vows as they put their teacups in the kitchen and head for the bedroom.  “Your feet only, just like Eggsy said.”</p><p>“I just dinnae get the appeal of the beach,” Merlin says.  “It’s…gritty.”</p><p>“I don’t remember you saying no to a bit of grit that time in Cairo,” Harry says with a grin.  </p><p>“Well, that was different. I…” Merlin stops short as they reach the doorway of the bedroom.  “Stop,” he commands in a whisper.  Harry almost runs into him.</p><p>“Hamish, what…oh.”</p><p>They stare at Eggsy, who is currently looking at himself in the mirror. He is clad only in a dark green Speedo bathing suit.  “Where did he get that?” Merlin whispers.  All the blood in his body seems to seeping down to pool in his prick, which starts to harden in his trousers.</p><p>“I bought it for him,” Harry murmurs in Merlin’s ear.  “He refused to even try it on at home, but I snuck it into his bag for the trip.”</p><p>“I love you for so many reasons right now,” Merlin murmurs back.</p><p>Eggsy’s thighs are accentuated by the tight lines of the Speedo.  His arse is absolutely stunning, two rounded globes of perfection set off by the snug fabric.  He turns around and Merlin swallows a groan. That perfect package, cock and balls hugged in a cocoon of green.  When Eggsy turns his back to them again, Merlin sees the best part: a few of his finger prints are visible just below the curve of Eggsy’s arse.</p><p>“Christ.” Harry presses himself to Merlin’s back, chin resting on Merlin’s shoulder.  “He is stunning, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Ye should be on your knees thanking me each and every day for bringing him into our lives.”  Merlin’s eyes are glued to his own handprints along the very top of Eggsy’s thighs.</p><p>“He brought himself into our lives when he made that call,” Harry reminds him. “But I do like the idea of being on my knees for someone…would you care to join me?”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin says with a grin.  “And what is this, lad?” He says loudly as they enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy whirls around, face and chest burning red with embarrassment as Merlin and Harry stride into the room. “Wot? Oh. This? Well, uh, Harry bought it for me, and I was just, um, trying it on.  Know it looks stupid. I look fat and ridiculous.  I’ll take it off.”  His hands eagerly shove at the elastic waist of the suit.</p><p>“Nae, Pet.”  Merlin pulls him in for a hard kiss.  “Allow us to help ye.”</p><p>“W-wot?” Eggsy gasps as his Master and Sir fall to their knees almost as one.  “I…”</p><p>“Hush,” Harry says.  He actually rubs his face over Eggsy’s groin, causing him to groan and fist his hand in Harry’s hair.</p><p>“Ye are a work of art,” Merlin murmurs, large hands squeezing at Eggsy’s thighs.</p><p>“Master,” Eggsy whines.</p><p>“You were incorrect, what you said on the day I gave you this,” Harry observes.  “You said your ‘junk’ wouldn’t fit in it. I think you fit absolutely perfectly.”  He mouths Eggsy’s cock through the fabric, a cock which is quickly getting involved in what’s going on.</p><p>“Absolutely perfectly,” Merlin agrees.  He rubs his palm over Eggsy’s arse.</p><p>“Oh, God,” Eggsy says, biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back.</p><p>“Nae, lad, just us.” Merlin finally works the Speedo down just enough to free the head of Eggsy’s cock.  Harry moves in to give it a few greedy licks of his tongue.  “Now, Harry, ye must share.”</p><p>“I bought him the suit. I deserve first go,” Harry says, lowering the Speedo just enough to free Eggsy’s cock and balls.</p><p>“Jesus!” Eggsy gasps.  Merlin presses his hand along his fingerprints on the back of Eggsy’s legs, causing him to hiss.</p><p>“Ye can still share.”  Merlin takes Eggsy’s cock in his hand and strokes it.  “Our boy is waiting.”</p><p>“Oh, very well.” Harry dips down a bit to take one of Eggsy’s balls in his mouth.</p><p>“Holy fuck…fucking…” Eggsy actually shudders.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Eggsy to come with a shout once his dick is buried deep in Merlin’s throat and his balls are being fondled and sucked by Harry.  They each give his cock and balls a few final kisses before neatly tucking him away in his suit.</p><p>“I need to brush my teeth.”  Merlin bites Eggsy’s hip before standing up and heading for the en suite.</p><p>“Can’t wear this,” Eggsy says faintly, stumbling backwards to fall on the bed.  “Can’t never wear this again.  I’ll be hard as fuck every time I put it on, thinking about you two.”</p><p>“What a lovely compliment, my darling.  Your actual suit is with my things.”  Harry digs through a drawer and tosses the trunks at Eggsy.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eggsy murmurs, throwing a hand over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to carry something, my boy?” Harry asks with a frown as they leave the bungalow.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good.”  Eggsy slides his sunglasses on. “But before we go any further, let’s double check, yeah?  Sunscreen, book for Harry, book for Merlin, hat for Merlin, tablet for Merlin…” Eggsy paws through the giant bag he’s carrying. “My mobile, ANOTHER book for Harry in case he gets bored with the one he’s reading…”</p><p>“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says, offended.  “I am quite enjoying the detective novel I’m reading.”</p><p>“But whenever you read those you whine about the fact that you figure out the identity of the criminal long before the detective does. I threw a John Le Carre in, just in case,” Eggsy continues.  “Merlin’s journal, his favorite pens…”</p><p>“Why would I need my journal?” Merlin frowns as they walk off the porch toward the path.</p><p>“Because you’ll get tired of reading and some sort of amazing idea will hit you as you look out at the waves, and you’ll start complaining that you have no way to jot it down,” Eggsy replies.  “Hat for Merlin, hat for Harry, just in case…yeah, I think we’re good.”  He shoulders the bag and takes the lead.  Harry and Merlin stop walking and stare at him.  Eggsy realizes he’s walking alone and turns around.  “Wot?”</p><p>“Ye have truly thought this out,” Merlin says.  He sounds amazed and Harry understands why.  They’ve been together for years now, of course, but Eggsy has taken the time to really get to know them, to learn their little quirks, to anticipate their needs.  </p><p>“Yeah, well, used to dealing with you lot, ain’t I?” Eggsy replies.  “Plus I also help raised Daisy.  You gotta prepare for all possible dramas so you don’t gotta go back home for something. And with you two there are a LOT of possible dramas.”  They growl as one and Eggsy grins.  “C’mon, then, let’s go.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand why we are going to the public beach when there is a perfectly lovely beach just below the house,” Merlin grumbles as they walk through the trees toward the water.</p><p>“And there’s the drama.  Didn’t even make it five seconds.”  Eggsy rolls his eyes over his shoulder.  Harry grins as Merlin mumbles something about “turning that perfect arse even redder.”  Eggsy blushes and continues to lead them toward the beach.  “Okay.” He pulls out his mobile from the bag and starts to frown at the screen.  “Said we just gotta look at this map, follow the little light…” He looks up at the beach.  “Ah, there we are. Over there.” He points to an aqua colored beach umbrella and slides his mobile back into the bag.  </p><p>“Oh.  Isn’t that charming,” Harry gasps as he takes in the large square piece of fabric on the ground, the three beach chairs, tiny table, and immense umbrella.  </p><p>“It is nice,” Eggsy agrees.  “Coulda got one of those cabana things, but they’re so dark. Wanna see what’s going on.”  Eggsy marches up to the umbrella and dumps his bag onto the ground.  “Perfect, I’d say.”  He turns to Merlin, the smile falling from his face. “Um, you like it, Merlin? Is it okay?”</p><p>Merlin looks from the umbrella to the chairs to the water.  “Very well done, lad.”  He settles himself onto a chair with a sigh. “Very well done.”</p><p>Eggsy blushes with pleasure.  “You don’t leave this umbrella without a hat or sunscreen, ya get me? Don’t wanna hear you whining about sunburn for the rest of our holiday.”</p><p>“I don’t plan on leaving this umbrella at all,” Merlin says, poking about in the bag for his book.</p><p>“Not even into the water with me and Harry?” Eggsy says unhappily.  </p><p>“Nae, lad. I told ye this is not my happy place,” Merlin reminds him.  He removes his glasses and replaces them with a pair of Kingsman-issued sunglasses.</p><p>“Oh.” Eggsy looks absolutely crestfallen.</p><p>“Let the grumpy old man read his book, my boy.” Harry whips his vest over his head and tugs at Eggsy’s.  “We shall go frolic to our heart’s content.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Eggsy looks a little happier as he allows Harry to strip the vest from his body.  “You sure you’re gonna be okay here alone, Merlin?”</p><p>Merlin sighs with exaggerated patience.  “I have managed to stay alive for decades without ye, lad. I do believe I will survive here on a private resort’s beach by myself.”</p><p>Harry kicks his husband hard in the shin before removing his beach shoes.  “Stop being such a bastard, Hamish.”  He turns to Eggsy.  “Sunscreen for us as well, darling.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy grumbles into the bag.</p><p>“Why am I the villain here? I told ye I dinnae enjoy the beach.  This is nae new information,” Merlin points out.</p><p>“I thought maybe you’d get here and change your mind.”  Eggsy comes out of the bag with the sunscreen and starts rubbing it onto Harry’s back and shoulders.</p><p>Harry gives Merlin a murderous look. Merlin rolls his eyes. “I assure ye, lad, I will be perfectly happy here in the shade with my book.  You go prance about in the water with my ridiculous husband.”</p><p>“No working,” Eggsy says, turning around so Harry can put sunscreen on HIS back.  “This is a holiday.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Pet, very well,” Merlin grumbles. “No work.”</p><p>Eggsy checks his mobile one last time.  “Lunch should be here in about thirty minutes.  We’ll be back by then.”  Merlin opens his book and waves a hand without looking up.  Eggsy sighs and kisses the top of his head.  “Love you.”  Merlin sighs and turns his face up. Eggsy grins and kisses him.  “Let’s go, Harry.”</p><p>Eggsy’s smile is luminous as they walk to the water hand in hand.  Harry notices him giving shy looks at the other couples and groups scattered about the sand, but he keeps his fingers twined with Harry’s.  Harry notices a few people having actual sex on their towels and blankets, but the majority of the other guests are simply enjoying the sunshine, the sand, and the water.  “I will race you out to that buoy,” Harry says suddenly, releasing Eggsy’s hand.  “The red one.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Eggsy’s smile fades away.  “I…I can’t swim, Harry.”</p><p>“OH. I…I never asked…I just…I beg your pardon for assuming that…”</p><p>“GO.”  Eggsy dashes out into the water and dives like a dolphin as soon as it’s deep enough.</p><p>“Cheeky little…” Harry darts after him.</p><p> </p><p>Eggsy lets out something that sounds suspiciously like a squeal when Harry catches him and wraps an arm around his waist.  Eggsy laughs, allowing his head to fall back on Harry’s shoulder as Harry presses himself along Eggsy’s back.  “Naughty little boy,” Harry growls, nipping at Eggsy’s neck.  He’s tall enough to stand; Eggsy is not.</p><p>Eggsy kicks a bit but Harry doesn’t let him go.  “Sorry…couldn’t resist.  Had to learn to swim in the Marines, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Harry holds him tighter.  “But such a naughty pet deserves a punishment, don’t you think?”</p><p>Eggsy feels his ears turn red. He knows Harry can’t exactly spank him, not in the water.  “If…if you think so, Sir.”</p><p>“Oh, I do. But it is a punishment we will both enjoy.”  Harry bobs in the waves for a moment, continuing to hold Eggsy tightly about the waist with his left arm while his right hand runs down Eggsy’s chest toward the waistband of his swim trunks.  “I wonder what it would be like to take you…right here in the water.”</p><p>“Harry.”  Eggsy is harder than he thought possible, FASTER than he thought possible.</p><p>“The water would guide me into your body…I wouldn’t even have to move.”  Harry runs a hand over the front of Eggsy’s groin and chuckles.  “Ah, my little slag likes that idea, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy repeats helplessly.  “Sir.”</p><p>Harry turns them so they face the beach.  “Do you think they would know?  Do you think they’d be able to tell that my cock was in your arse, that I was fucking you within an inch of your life?”  Harry’s hand moves inside the swim trunks, finding Eggsy’s dick and stroking it.  Eggsy groans and wraps his legs back, hooking his feet behind Harry’s knees.  “That’s my dirty little boy.”  Eggsy grunts.  “You look so beautiful right now, body sleek and wet, the sun shining off your gold chain…” Harry bites the chain in question.  “And of course you’re at your most beautiful when your filthy little hole is taking one of our cocks…or even better, BOTH of our cocks…”</p><p>“Harry!”  Eggsy cries out, dick pulsing in Harry’s hand.  It feels so odd, the warmth of Harry’s hand in contrast to the cooler temperature of the water.  He all but sobs as he comes, body convulsing in Harry’s arms.</p><p>“I do love your refractory period,” Harry says, and Eggsy can hear the grin in his voice.</p><p>“Sir,” Eggsy says almost drowsily.  Harry turns him around and Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s waist.</p><p>“My sweet beautiful boy.” Harry gives him long drawn out kisses until Eggsy is almost breathlessly.  “I meant what I said before…you look beautiful out here.”</p><p>“Harry.” Eggsy bashfully hides his face in Harry’s neck.  </p><p>“We are so lucky to have a gorgeous creature such as yourself to call our own,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>Eggsy pulls back to look Harry in the eye. “What’s that all about?”</p><p>“Am I not allowed to show my gratitude?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, course, but this seems an odd time and place to do it, my jizz on your hands, us bobbing about like a piece of broken wood on the water.”</p><p>“You’re such a poet, darling,” Harry says wryly. “It’s just…I look at what we’re doing, right now.  My handsome grumpy husband is happily ensconced on a beach chair reading a book, perhaps griping about a piece of sand that has somehow gotten between his toes.  We are staying at a beautiful private resort where I can do just about anything I want to you anywhere I feel like doing it.  And I have you.  Beautiful darling Eggsy, my sweet boy, who brings out a softer side of me that I thought was long dormant.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy says quietly, cupping the handsome face in his hand.  “You are amazing, ya know that? I just…you are like my dream man.  The man I’d look at, pass on a street somewhere, sit next to on the Tube, and think, Fuck, that bloke is gorgeous and posh.  I never woulda thought in a million years that someone like you would look twice at someone like me.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose we have my husband to thank for that,” Harry says, giving him a tender kiss.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Eggsy studies Harry’s face.  “You do know I love you just as much as him, right? You get a look sometimes, like, I dunno, you ain’t worthy or sommat.  I love you both with every part of me.  I love you for different reasons but I love you the same, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“I never feel that you do not care for me as much as Hamish, I promise,” Harry vows.  “I sometimes feel I cannot give you what he gives you, but…”</p><p>“…but you give me different things,” Eggsy says, thinking again how odd it is to be having this conversation not five minutes after an amazing orgasm in the middle of the cresting waves.  “Merlin never woulda taken me to a spa, or thought to buy me a puppy.  He’s the rough edges I like rubbing against me, but you’re the soft that comes after, the soothing.  Ya get me?”</p><p>“I do.”  Harry rubs Eggsy’s nose with his own.  “Now let’s go in and make sure he hasn’t grumbled himself into a strop.”</p><p>They easily swim toward the shore and once more link fingers as they stride up the sand.  “Eggsy.”</p><p>Eggsy turns in surprise.  “Oh! Paul, Lucas! Hey.”  He bashfully leans in closer to Harry.  “How are you?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you,” Paul says.  He has an arm around Lucas’ broad shoulders, and they’re both clad in vests and swim trunks.  They make a very handsome couple.</p><p>“Oh.  Paul, Lucas…this is my…my Sir,” Eggsy finishes, feeling like an idiot.  He’s never had to think about how to introduce Harry or Merlin to someone else in this context.  “Harry Hart.  Harry, this is Paul and Lucas, the blokes I told you I met on the beach the other morning.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, of course.  A pleasure.”  Harry shakes their hands.  “My husband is over with our things, won’t you come meet him?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lucas says.  “Great day today, isn’t it?” He says to Eggsy as they fall in step.  “Could live like this all the time.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Eggsy says with a grin, thinking about the episode out in the water.</p><p>“Dinnae drip on me,” Merlin snaps as soon as they return to their umbrella.  He frowns as he looks at Eggsy, who still stands next to Lucas.</p><p>“We aren’t dripping on you,” Harry retorts.  “Hamish, this is Paul, and this is Lucas.  These are the new friends Eggsy made on the beach the other day.”</p><p>“And at the pub,” Merlin says, the frown leaving his face.  Eggsy has to smirk.  That frown apparently meant jealousy.  “Pleased to meet you.” Merlin stands and shakes their hands.</p><p>“Join us?”  Eggsy drops onto the ground and reaches for the towels provided by the resort.</p><p>“If we’re not intruding,” Paul says hesitantly.</p><p>“Well…” Merlin begins.</p><p>“Absolutely not.”  Harry glares at his husband.  “Please take a seat.”</p><p>“You can sit in my chair,” Eggsy tells Paul. “I’ll stay down here.”</p><p>Harry gives Eggsy an approving smile and Eggsy blushes.  “I’ll sit with you.”  Lucas gracefully folds himself onto the ground as well. Harry and Paul take seats on the chairs.</p><p>Two employees in uniform approach the umbrella carrying a large basket and cooler between them.  “Luncheon for Mr. McNair?” One of the men asks.</p><p>“Yes, that’s us,” Eggsy replies.  “Just put it here, yeah? I’ll get it set up.”</p><p>“We can do it,” the other man begins.</p><p>Eggsy waves a hand.  “Nah, that’s fine.  Sure you got better things to do.  I can handle it.”</p><p>“Have a good day, then.” The men nod at the group and walk away.</p><p>“Let’s see.”  Eggsy smiles as he opens the basket to find a set of tiny folding trays for their laps.  They’ve thought of everything.  “Cold chicken and ham, some cheese, bread, fruit…”</p><p>“You’ll join us for lunch, won’t you?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Well…” Paul looks hesitant. “I would hate to presume…”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Merlin replies, shocking Eggsy so much he’s glad he’s sitting down.  “Our Pet has apparently ordered enough food to feed an invading army.”</p><p>“Well, I get hungry when I’m swimming,” Eggsy says defensively.  He hands a plate to Paul and one to Lucas.  “Help yourself.”  He opens the cooler and grins.  “Bottle of wine, bottles of water.”  He triumphantly pulls the wine from the cooler and hands it to Harry with the opener.  “Still don’t got the hang of that yet.”</p><p>“I will take care of it.”  Harry deftly twists the opener and make short work of the cork. “What do you do, Paul, if I’m not too bold in asking?”</p><p>“I’m a journalist,” Paul replies.  “I’m based out of Berlin but I do a lot of traveling.”</p><p>“He’s amazing,” Lucas says adoringly, nodding his thanks as Eggsy hands him a bottle of water.  “He’s interviewed the American president, the Prime Minister of Japan, even the Pope!”</p><p>“Lucas, it is rude to brag,” Paul chides.  Lucas blushes and fills his plate.</p><p>Eggsy fills a plate for Harry and one for Merlin before taking care of his own.  He notices Paul preparing his own food; perhaps their relationship isn’t quite the same as the one he has with his lovers.  He supposes puppy doesn’t necessarily mean service in the way he likes to serve.  “That is quite the resume,” Merlin says.  “The three of us work on Saville Row in London, in a tailor shop.  I do computer work, Harry is a tailor.”</p><p>“And you? Are you a tailor as well?” Lucas asks Eggsy.</p><p>Eggsy blushes.  “Uh, no.  Ain’t been taught none of that. I just…”</p><p>“He is our head tailor’s right hand man,” Harry says proudly.  “Andrew has said more than once he doesn’t know what he’d do without Eggsy.”  Eggsy blushes again. At least that much is true; he’s heard Andrew say it himself.  It’s why he still feels guilty sometimes for leaving Andrew to go work in the kennel.</p><p>“Our shop is aces,” Eggsy finally says, feeling like an idiot.  “We made suits for the royal family of Sweden once.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I am quite familiar with that family,” Paul replies.  “I’ve interviewed the Princess Tilde.  Charming girl. It’s a shame what’s happened to her.”</p><p>“What about you?” Eggsy turns to Lucas, tuning out a conversation that is likely turning to politics.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m nothing special.  I’m a loan officer at a bank.”  Paul shrugs.  “It’s quite boring, actually, although sometimes it’s nice to be able to give people money to start a small business or rebuild a home.”</p><p>Eggsy frowns and looks down at his food.  A loan officer.  An international journalist. His brilliant Sir and Master.  And here he is, a chav from the Estates who plays with puppies all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Might I ask you a question, Paul?” Harry asks, emptying the bottle of wine into Paul’s glass.</p><p>“Thank you. And of course.”  Paul smiles at Harry.</p><p>Merlin bites back a growl.  No one should smile like that at Harry.  Well, they SHOULD, because his husband is perfect, but it’s still bad form.  Merlin frowns.  He’s never given any sort of fuck about who smiled at Harry, but now he cares. All because of their boy, who is currently looking at his plate with a sad expression on his face.  Merlin nudges Eggsy with his foot.  “All right, lad?”</p><p>Eggsy nods.  “Yes, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin realizes this is neither the time nor the place for a discussion about truth and communication, so he holds his tongue and files it away for later.  He turns his attention back to Harry.  “I was wondering what you know about an American entrepreneur named Richmond Valentine.”  Merlin’s eyebrows go up in surprise.  “There’s so much talk about him in England, of course.  They treat him like the second coming of Christ, and I’m simply curious how someone who works and travels internationally might view Valentine and his products.”  Harry tilts his head curiously and gives Paul an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve heard of Valentine.”  Paul sips at his wine and looks out at the water.  “The man is brilliant, no doubting that, but I am unsure as to his true intentions.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lucas asks, turning away from Eggsy to enter their conversation.</p><p>“Even I’ve heard of Richmond Valentine,” Eggsy adds.  “Came up with some of the best computer programs ever…and they’re cheap!  Even people in my neck of the woods could afford them…if they could afford the computers themselves,” he finishes with a shrug.  “His tech is amazing.”</p><p>“Aye, I must agree with that,” Merlin says begrudgingly.  “The man is a technological genius.”</p><p>“He has given hints lately about offering something for free to the public.  Something that will “change their lives forever,” he said,” Paul continues.  “He’s like some sort of tech Messiah…and I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“It’s not so bad, giving people things for free,” Lucas points out.  </p><p>“I’m sure we’re all familiar with the phrase, ‘if it seems too good to be true, it probably is.’  And I simply cannot see Valentine giving away something for nothing.”  Paul pops a piece of cheese into his mouth.</p><p>“He has donated millions of dollars to university science programs,” Harry muses.  “And he seems to be quite the proponent of environmental protection, which is very surprising in such a technical…”</p><p>“Are ye saying that people who enjoy technology are nae interested in saving the planet, husband?” Merlin growls.  He sees Eggsy grin at Lucas.</p><p>“I am not saying anything of the sort,” Harry snaps back.</p><p>“So, I believe Lucas said something to Eggsy about a puppy playdate?” Paul interjects smoothly.  </p><p>“Yes…yes, he did,” Harry says, giving Merlin one more annoyed look.  </p><p>“We would love to have you come for dinner, perhaps tomorrow?” Paul asks.</p><p>Merlin glances at Eggsy, who suddenly looks a bit uncomfortable.  “Why don’t we do the hosting?” He suggests, knowing Eggsy would probably feel more at ease at ‘home.’  “Eggsy enjoys cooking, he could make a lovely dinner.  Couldn’t ye, lad?” Harry gives him an alarmed look, but Merlin knows what he’s doing. If Eggsy is focused on dinner, something he’s good at, something he enjoys, he won’t be worrying about the playdate.</p><p>“Yeah, I could,” Eggsy agrees.  “Been a while since I cooked for more than just us.”</p><p>“Eggsy is an amazing cook,” Harry says.  “The Richmond Valentine of our kitchen, as it were.”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy mumbles, blushing a furious red.</p><p>“Shall we say half-six tomorrow evening?” Harry suggests.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful.” Paul holds up his glass in a toast.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Harry says as soon as they’re back in the bungalow later that afternoon. “What a lovely day.”</p><p>“I didn’t order the sun and the beach and the water, Harry,” Eggsy says with a laugh.</p><p>“No, but you did order our umbrella and chairs and lunch.  It was a perfect day.”  Harry kisses his forehead.</p><p>“Aye, lad, I suppose it was enjoyable.  Sand levels were…bearable,” Merlin adds with a grumble.</p><p>Eggsy gives him a tiny smile. “I’m glad you lived through it, Merlin.  I’m just, uh, gonna go take a shower, if that’s okay.  Feeling all salty and gritty.”</p><p>“I rest my case,” Merlin says serenely.</p><p>“Of course, dear boy, please go.”</p><p>“I’ll unpack our bag when I get out,” Eggsy says over his shoulder…a shoulder that hunches as he walks.</p><p>Harry frowns.  “Something isn’t right.”</p><p>“I noticed it earlier.  It’s as if his feelings were hurt, but I cannae think of what caused it. Of course, I dinnae listen to the conversation he was having with Paul’s lad.”</p><p>“Lucas,” Harry reminds him.  “I do believe I’m feeling gritty and salty as well.”</p><p>“I will join ye,” Merlin says.</p><p>They wait for the water to start running before quietly disrobing and following Eggsy into the large shower.  “Oh! Hey,” Eggsy says with that same tiny smile.  </p><p>“Ye will tell us what is wrong with ye,” Merlin demands.</p><p>“Wot?”</p><p>“Really, Hamish,” Harry scolds.  “Turn around, dearest, and I will wash your hair.”</p><p>“Ain’t gotta do that,” Eggsy says, but he moans with delight as Harry starts working his fingers into his hair.</p><p>Merlin sighs, wets a flannel, adds shower gel, and starts rubbing it over Eggsy’s arms and chest.  He’s so involved in touching their boy that he almost forgets why they’re there in the first place.  “You seemed upset…sad.  Disappointed, perhaps?”  Harry begins.</p><p>“Not really. I mean, it was a great day. Water was good, weather was fantastic, and Paul and Lucas are aces.  I just…I guess I’m disappointed in myself, is all.”  He drops his head so Harry can work the shampoo in.</p><p>“Why?” Merlin growls.  “Ye are an incredible human being. Ye are gorgeous, ye are friendly, and ye encourage people to become your friend. I cannae say any of that about myself.”</p><p>“Dunno about that.”  Eggsy presses himself against Merlin and kisses him. “I think you’re incredible, and pretty fucking gorgeous.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Harry adds.</p><p>“Oh, shut up, husband, ye are legally required to say that.”  Merlin cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand.  “Communicate.”</p><p>“It ain’t a big deal, really,” Eggsy promises.  “Swear down. I just…Paul’s a journalist, and you two are, well, you two…and Lucas is a loan officer at a bank. And what am I?”</p><p>“Richard’s right hand,” Merlin says immediately.  “The perfect assistant to Andrew when he needs it.”</p><p>“What you do is just as important, Eggsy,” Harry says sternly.  “You help Richard prepare the puppies for the agents.  You look after them when they’re sick.  Not just everyone could do that job. While many people like animals, they’re not interested in caring for them, and definitely not interested in raising them.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Eggsy mumbles. “I’m sorry, Sir.  Sorry if I was acting like a baby.”</p><p>“Ye were,” Merlin says, “But I do believe it was quite understandable, just this once.”</p><p>“I just…I’m real happy with my life, I know how lucky I am, but sometimes I wish I could do something special. Save the world or sommat…like you two.”</p><p>“Oh, sweet boy.”  Harry swoops in to kiss him and Merlin rolls his eyes.  “You are special in your own right…we’ve had this conversation countless times before.  You’ve made us better…both of us.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Merlin adds.</p><p>“Okay.”  Eggsy wipes the water from his face and sighs.  “Wanted to cook for you tonight, but I’m fucking knackered. Would it be a problem if we ordered in supper?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry says immediately, not that Merlin was planning to refuse.  “And we shall have a lovely quiet evening together.  We’ll sit on the lanai and enjoy the night, listen to the waves…”</p><p>Merlin HAD been looking forward to fucking their boy into oblivion, but obviously that isn’t in the cards for the evening.  He simply says, “Rinse, lad,” and gently nudges Eggsy under the water.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, after dinner, when he and Harry are enjoying their drinks and Eggsy is kneeling between them with his head on Harry’s thigh and his hand wrapped around Merlin’s ankle, Merlin decides that perhaps ‘lovely quiet evenings’ are highly underrated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's been so long between chapters. I had a VERY hard time getting over some serious writer's block with this chapter.</p><p>I must also add a disclaimer...I have no clue what human puppies do when they're together, or how they prepare or come out of it, so a LOT of creative license here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin pads out of the bedroom in bare feet, yawning and rubbing at the top of his head.  “Morning, lad.”  He kisses Eggsy’s hair and makes a beeline for the kettle.</p><p>“Hey.”  Eggsy doesn’t look up from the table.  Merlin frowns and peers over his shoulder.  A list of ingredients. Thrilling.</p><p>“I said, good morning, lad.”  Merlin threads his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, makes a fist, and tilts his head backward for a real kiss.</p><p>“Mmmm…morning, Master,” Eggsy says with a dazed grin, grin widening as he sees Merlin in only his sleep shorts.</p><p>“Is that what ye need for dinner?”  Merlin returns to the kettle.</p><p>“Yeah.  Gonna call over to the kitchens at half-eight, make sure they can get everything together for me. Nothing too fancy…figured that chicken with the orange sauce and rice, some vegetables…ooh. Maybe a salad instead.” He crosses a few things out.</p><p>“Anything ye make will be amazing, Eggsy.”  Merlin takes a seat at the table.  “When ye have a moment, I need to discuss something with ye.”</p><p>Eggsy immediately drops his pen onto the table, a troubled look on his face.  “Is everything all right, Merlin?”</p><p>“Aye, lad, nothing like that.”  Merlin reaches over and takes Eggsy’s hand, rubbing his thumb over knuckles.  “I have just been thinking about this evening.  Your playdate, dinner…”  Eggsy continues to frown as he bites at his bottom lip.  “I think we may wish to rethink things regarding the schedule.”  Eggsy tilts his head in confusion.  “We agreed on half-six, however, I dinnae think ye wish to sit through a meal and all the cleanup before attempting to flip your brain into puppy mode.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Eggsy says slowly.  “Didn’t think about all that.   Ain’t like I can just turn it on and off.”</p><p>“Aye.  So I was thinking that perhaps we could ask Lucas and Paul to arrive at half-four instead.  If they’re willing, ye can do something with Harry or myself, something that helps ye make that transition.”</p><p>Eggsy says nothing. He simply gets up, walks around the table, and waves his hand.  Merlin pushes away from the table and Eggsy plops onto his lap.  “I love you, Merlin-Bot.”  He gives Merlin a long passionate kiss.  “You are incredible.”  He curls his hands up against his own chest and cuddles close to Merlin, tucking his face into Merlin’s neck.  Merlin wraps his arms around him.  “Don’t know what I ever did without you there to look after me.”</p><p>“Ye do need a great deal of looking after,” Merlin teases, but is shocked to feel tears against his skin.  “Eggsy.”</p><p>“I just…” Eggsy doesn’t sit up, simply wipes at his face with his hand.  “I’m a grown man. Got myself through a lot without anyone taking care of me, not even Mum.  But then you and Harry came along, and I just…I just never felt so…safe.”  He snuffles along Merlin’s neck, pressing kisses along his clavicle.  “Thank you for keeping me safe, Merlin.”</p><p>“I would die to keep ye safe, lad,” Merlin murmurs, holding him tighter.</p><p>They’re still sitting that way when Harry appears in his red dressing gown twenty minutes later.  He raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth to make what is likely a smart remark.  Merlin silences him with a slight shake of his head.  Harry gives him a warm smile instead.  “Good morning, gentlemen.”  He runs a hand over Eggsy’s hair and kisses Merlin’s head.  “Shall I refresh the kettle?”</p><p>“Please,” Eggsy says from somewhere in Merlin’s shoulder.</p><p>Harry stops to read the paper on the table.  “You’re making orange chicken? Excellent. One of my favorites.”</p><p>“Aye, one of mine as well,” Merlin agrees.  He pinches Eggsy’s bottom.  “It is eight-twenty, lad.  Ye might wish to read that over one last time before making your call.”</p><p>“Right.”  Eggsy pulls back and uses his vest to wipe at his face.  “Love you,” he whispers.</p><p>“And I you, ye ridiculous pup.”  </p><p>Eggsy snickers and crawls off Merlin’s lap.  “Do you two want me to whip up some breakfast?”</p><p>“No, I think I’ll just have fruit and toast, and I can manage that.”  Harry gets the kettle on and goes to the fridge to poke around.  “Hamish?”</p><p>“Aye, toast and fruit sounds good.  Bring out enough for us all.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Harry gives him a cheeky salute.</p><p>“Idiot.”  Merlin rolls his eyes.  “Plans for the day have changed, Harry.  Our guests will be arriving at half-four.”</p><p>“Why? Did something happen?”  Harry places bowls and plates on the table.  </p><p>“Nae, I just realized that schedule will not work for our sweet pup.”  Eggsy blushes and Merlin smiles.  “He will need some time to find the correct mindset.”</p><p>“Of course.  I should have thought of that yesterday when I suggested a time. I’m sorry, dear boy.” Harry looks quite unhappy with himself. Peacock.</p><p>“It’s fine, Harry, swear down,” Eggsy promises.  “I’m your first puppy, right? That means you two are still new to being masters and all…gonna make mistakes.” </p><p>Harry beams at him. “Thank you, darling.”  He makes toast, puts fruit on the table, and pours tea for everyone before sitting down.</p><p>“Thank ye, husband.” Merlin dutifully leans over to kiss Merlin’s cheek. He notices Eggsy giving them a fond little smile. “Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“Wot?” Eggsy’s face is a mask of innocence.</p><p>“So, Eggsy, what do you think might help you ease the transition today?” Harry asks.</p><p>Eggsy thinks for a moment as he cuts an apple and puts it on Merlin’s plate.  “Well, maybe some playtime? Like something active…”</p><p>“Perhaps Harry could take ye down to the private beach for a bit.  Play a bit of fetch?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be fun!” Eggsy exclaims, then sobers a bit.  “I dunno that I wanna be romping around naked in the sand like that, though.”</p><p>“Ye said when ye met Paul and Lucas they were playing fetch…how did they do it?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“Well, Paul threw the thing into the water and Lucas brought it back. He was wearing like a harness thing.”</p><p>“I doubt we can get something like that on such short notice, but I’m sure the resort can provide us with a toy to use in the water,” Harry says thoughtfully.  “You can simply carry it in your hand and drop it at my feet.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Eggsy blushes again.  “Thanks for working this out with me.”</p><p>“Lad, I would nae be worthy to call myself your master if I dinnae care for you in this manner,” Merlin says.  “When ye call your order in, perhaps ye could also call the supply office and get the toy.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.”  Eggsy peels a banana.  “Soon as I’m done here I’ll call over.”</p><p>“And I will message our guests and ask if the change in time is acceptable,” Harry says.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>“And what are you gonna do while we’re out playing on the beach?” Eggsy asks Merlin.</p><p>“This and that,” Merlin says evasively.</p><p>“Which means you’re gonna work.” Eggsy points his banana at him.</p><p>“Which means it is none of your business, lad,” Merlin growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels weird not wearing the ears and tail,” Eggsy comments as he stands naked in the bedroom.  They’ve lazed about most of the morning, had lunch on the lanai, and Eggsy has done most of the prep work for dinner.  They’re now getting ready for their puppy time on the beach.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, darling, you could wear your collar and I could use the leash, just to walk over.”  Harry suggests.  He walks over and presses himself against Eggsy’s back.</p><p>“That sounds good.  Think I’m gonna wear my swim trunks to walk over, though, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Eggsy.”  Harry slowly turns him around.  “Ears and a tail and a collar are all good, but I believe most of the puppy is here.” He taps Eggsy’s forehead.  “And here.” He taps Eggsy’s chest.  “It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing or not wearing.”</p><p>“Yeah, guess so,” Eggsy whispers.  He sighs and leans his forehead against Harry’s chin.  “Love you.”</p><p>“And I you.”  Harry goes to the dresser and pulls out casual summer clothing.  “And if you wanted to perhaps wear the Speedo to the beach…”</p><p>“Sorry, Harry, don’t love you that much.”</p><p>Eggsy pulls on his swim trunks and slides his feet into a pair of trainers without socks.  Once Harry is dressed in shorts and a shirt he approaches Eggsy with the collar.  “May I?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Eggsy dips his head and allows Harry to place the leather around his neck.  The familiar feeling of warmth and softness starts to slowly push a lever in his brain.</p><p>“Breathtaking,” Harry murmurs.  Eggsy looks up at him in confusion.  “Whenever you allow us to put this on you…it’s such a symbolic gesture, showing the great gift you’ve permitted us to have.”  He kisses Eggsy’s forehead.  “We are quite lucky.”</p><p>“Harry.”  Eggsy blushes.  He waits as Harry throws a few things into a small bag.</p><p>When they leave the bedroom they find Merlin seated at the kitchen table, his laptop open and a strange bag at his side.  “This was just delivered. I am quite impressed with the service here.”</p><p>Eggsy opens the bag as Harry says, “We shouldn’t expect anything less. I’m sure you are paying a pretty penny for it all, Hamish.”</p><p>Eggsy looks up and frowns.  “Do you want me to chip in some, Merlin? Got stuff squirreled away.”</p><p>“Absolutely not, lad.”  Merlin glares.  “Since when do ye care what I spend on ye, husband?”</p><p>“I am worth every cent,” Harry says haughtily.  Eggsy snickers.</p><p>Eggsy pulls out the small baton.  He tosses it in his hand a bit.  “Guess this would be okay.”</p><p>“You could even carry it in your mouth if you wish, it is small enough,” Harry points out.  Eggsy nods.  “We will be back in a short while.”  Harry kisses the top of Merlin’s head.</p><p>“Fine.”  Merlin doesn’t look up from his computer. “I will enjoy the peace and quiet.”</p><p>“Instructions on a few last minute things for dinner are there on the counter,” Eggsy tells him. He kisses Merlin’s head as well.  “Love you.”</p><p>Merlin looks up, his gaze softening as Harry attaches the leash to the collar with a tiny click.  “Aye, lad, I love ye.”</p><p>“Come along, Pet.”  Harry heads for the door with his bag and Eggsy can only trot along to keep up.  </p><p>Harry doesn’t say much on the short walk down to the private beach.  He keeps the lead short, forcing Eggsy to stay just a step or two behind him.  “What a lovely day,” Harry says with a happy sigh.  He stops at a safe distance from the water and drops the bag at his feet.  “All right then.” He unhooks the leash and puts it in the bag.  “Let’s get to playing, shall we?”  Harry helps Eggsy out of his vest and puts it in the bag as well.  “Do you wish to fetch?”  Eggsy whimpers.  He still doesn’t feel quite right.  The collar, the leash, it helped him open the door into his puppy mindset, but he couldn’t quite step through.  Harry smiles.  He reattaches the leash.  “Sit, pup.”</p><p>Eggsy immediately drops to all fours and kneels close to Harry’s legs.  He sighs and wiggles his backside, missing his tail.  “Arf,” he says quietly.</p><p>“I know.  But it wouldn’t be safe for you to wear your ears and tail in the water.  We’ll have to remove your collar as well once you’re ready to go in. But you’re still my good boy, aren’t you?” Harry croons, running his hand through Eggsy’s hair.  Eggsy yips happily, leaning into the caresses and pets.</p><p>After about fifteen minutes or so Eggsy starts to wriggle from head to toe, eagerly looking out at the water and wanting to be in it.  “Woof?” he says hopefully, looking up at Harry.</p><p>“All right, Pet.”  Harry removes the collar and drops it in the bag.  “Go ahead.”</p><p>Eggsy jumps to his feet, still wiggling.  He looks at Harry, who nods encouragingly, and darts toward the water.  He dives like a dolphin at first, arching and swimming as he pushes through the waves.  Once he’s out to just about shoulders deep, he turns around and paddles back like a dog.  He comes in about halfway, turns, and paddles out again.  He then paddles in the circle, enjoying the sun on his face and the water swishing around his body.</p><p>“Pet!”  Harry calls.  Eggsy ignores him for a moment, flipping onto his back and floating on the water. “Pet, NOW,” Harry bellows, and Eggsy sighs.  He paddles back in and runs to where Harry is waiting at the edge of the water.  “You come when I call, pup, or playtime will be over,” Harry says sternly.  “You are quite fortunate your Master isn’t here…he’d be turning your arse red for such behavior.” Eggsy whimpers and gently butts his head against Harry’s leg.  He whines and turns toward the water again.  “No, you can wait a moment.  Consider it punishment for misbehaving.”</p><p>Eggsy whines.  “Arf,” he says unhappily, crawling in circles around Harry’s legs.</p><p>“Sit.  Stay,” Harry orders, and Eggsy obeys with an unhappy sigh.  His backside wiggles impatiently.  “Are you going to listen?”  Eggsy yips in agreement.  “I’m going to give you one more chance, because I know deep down you are a good boy.”  Eggsy yips again.  Harry retrieves the toy from the bag and tosses it into the water.  “Fetch.”</p><p>Eggsy is off like a shot, grabbing the toy and quickly paddling back.  Harry repeats the action three or four times before Eggsy starts to tire, returning with the toy slower and slower each time.  “Woof,” he says, actually panting for breath as he gives the toy to Harry.</p><p>“That is enough, my boy.”  Harry retrieves a towel from the bag and gives Eggsy a thorough wiping down.  “We will sit and rest now.”  Harry gets out another towel and spreads them both on the sand.  He sits and Eggsy flops down next to him.  Eggsy’s eyebrows go up when Harry gets something else from the bag: Eggsy’s puppy ears.  Eggsy eagerly looks toward the bag again.  “No, pup.  We cannot put your tail in.  Not here. It would not be sanitary, and I will take no chances.  I would never wish to hurt you.”  He carefully places the ears in Eggsy’s wet hair and scratches between them.  Eggsy lets out a low rumble.  “Good boy,” Harry says.</p><p>“Woof,” Eggsy sighs.  He curls up with his head on Harry’s leg, finally pushing his anxiety about the playdate out of his mind.  He rubs his face against Harry’s warm skin, actually allowing his tongue to flick out over Harry’s kneecap once or twice.  </p><p>Harry gently raps him on the head. “None of that, Pet.”</p><p>“Arf,” Eggsy says, face turning pink with shame. He hates when Harry reprimands him.  He closes his eyes, buries his face in Harry’s thigh, and concentrates on the warmth of the sun on his back, the softness of Harry’s fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>“I am so proud of you, my sweet pet,” Harry says quietly.  “You are a good boy.  I know you’re quite nervous about tonight, but you have nothing to worry about.  Master and Sir will look after you.”</p><p>“Yip,” Eggsy says in agreement.  </p><p>“Don’t fall asleep,” Harry warns, feeling Eggsy’s neck to make sure it’s dry before fastening the collar back on.  “We don’t have sunscreen and you don’t want to burn.” Eggsy answers with a yawn and Harry grins.  “Come on, then.  You have time to take a nap if you like.” He nudges Eggsy until he sits up.  Eggsy growls.  “Bad puppy,” Harry snaps, lightly smacking the top of his head.  Eggsy whimpers and hangs his head.  Harry attaches the leash to the collar. “Let’s go.” He tosses their things into the bag and starts walking without another word.  Eggsy sorrowfully trots after him, face red with shame.  He hadn’t meant to growl, he was just tired and sundrunk and deep into his puppy space.</p><p>They arrive back at the bungalow and find Merlin sipping a cold drink on the lanai and reading through Eggsy’s instructions for dinner. “About time…I thought I’d have to send out a search party,” Merlin grumbles. </p><p>“You look relaxed,” Harry says, making no move to unhook the leash.  Eggsy swallows a whine and gracefully folds himself onto the ground at Harry’s feet.</p><p>“I am very busy.” Merlin waves the paper in the air.  “So much to do for dinner.”</p><p>Eggsy tilts his head.  “Woof.”</p><p>“Dinnae be impertinent, pup.”</p><p>“I doubt Eggsy has left much for you to do other than to put things in the oven or boil some water.”  Harry snatches the paper from Merlin and scans it.  “Yes, even you could follow these instructions.” He turns to Eggsy.  “I assume you will behave now, Pet?”</p><p>“Arf!”</p><p>Merlin frowns and puts down his drink.  Eggsy whimpers and hides behind Harry’s legs.  “Our puppy was misbehaving?”</p><p>“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Harry says casually. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had our puppy around…he forgot his manners.  He was a very good boy, for the most part.”  He scratches Eggsy’s head.  “Why don’t we get you into a nice bath?  I’ll bathe you and then you can rest for a while.”</p><p>“Arf,” Eggsy agrees, yawning again.</p><p>“Ye spoil him, Harry.”</p><p>“As if you don’t.”  Harry unhooks the leash.  “Come along, darling boy.”  Eggsy eagerly bounds after Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Can ye keep an eye on things here, Harry? I’d like to have a word with our pup,” Merlin says, checking the oven one last time and washing his hands.</p><p>“Of course.”  Harry smiles up at him from where he’s reading at the kitchen table.</p><p>Merlin goes into the bedroom, where he finds Eggsy naked and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  “Good nap, pup?”</p><p>“Woof,” Eggsy murmurs. He stretches and Merlin sighs.  The lad is always stunning, but his time in the sun is slowly turning his skin a lovely shade of golden brown.</p><p>“Use the loo, Pet, and then we will get your tail in,” Merlin tells him.  Eggsy nods, slides off the bed, and crawls to the en suite.  Merlin goes to his large bag and gets something out, placing it on the bed for Eggsy to find.  Eggsy’s eyes widen as soon as he returns.  “Aye, lad…we dinnae use these often at home, because ye rarely do much when ye are a puppy.  But I will nae have ye injuring yourself.”  He holds out one of the protective gloves.  “Give me your paw, that’s a good boy.”</p><p>Eggsy holds out one hand and then the other, allowing Merlin to slide the gloves onto his hands.  “Woof,” he says, placing his hands on the floor and adjusting his weight a bit.</p><p>“On your back,” Merlin orders, and Eggsy immediately rolls onto his back.  Merlin yanks the knee pads into place and adjusts them a bit.  “Around the room, lad, I wish to make sure they are in the right place.”</p><p>Eggsy obediently crawls around the room before stopping at Merlin feet.  “Arf.”</p><p>“Good.  Now back up on the bed, let’s get your tail in.”  Eggsy eagerly hops up as Merlin retrieves the lube and his tail.  “Steady now…don’t be greedy.”  Merlin carefully works the tail into place and Eggsy wags it happily.  “There ye go.  Come sit with us…our guests are scheduled to arrive shortly.”  Merlin picks up a small bag and brings it with him as they leave the bedroom.  He places the bag by the door to the lanai before heading to the kitchen.  Eggsy gives him an odd look.  “Your toys,” Merlin tells him.  “Something for ye to play with when our friends arrive.”</p><p>Eggsy obediently follows Merlin into the kitchen.  “There’s my good boy.  Did you have a good nap?”  Harry holds out a hand and Eggsy quickly licks it before butting at Harry’s leg.  “Such a handsome puppy. We are so lucky, Hamish.”</p><p>“We are. I just hope that he will be on his best behavior tonight.”  Merlin peeks in the oven again, checks Eggsy’s instructions, and nods to himself.  “I would hate to have to punish him in front of company.”</p><p>“You must give him a chance, Hamish.  He’s never played with other dogs before.”  Harry runs a hand down Eggsy’s naked back.</p><p>“He has had enough training, he knows how to behave,” Merlin says, giving Eggsy a stern look.  Eggsy bashfully buries his head in Harry’s leg.</p><p>Christ, Merlin loves this boy.</p><p>He thinks of something and heads for the bedroom, returning with Eggsy’s leash.  “Why?” Harry demands.</p><p>“We’ve never met this other puppy, we don’t know how he will act. I am doing it more for our pup’s safety than anything else.”  Eggsy immediately crawls over and starts licking Merlin’s hand.  “Christ, lad, stop!”  Merlin makes a face and quickly washes his hand.  He sees Harry hiding a smile.  “Dinnae encourage him,” Merlin growls.  The doorbell rings and Harry’s smile broadens.  “Best behavior,” Merlin reminds Eggsy, clicking the leash onto the collar.</p><p>“That goes for you as well,” Harry says to Merlin as he goes to answer the door.  Merlin gives a gentle tug to the leash and leads Eggsy toward Harry, stopping a few feet away.  “Paul, so lovely to see you.  And Lucas.”  Harry holds out his hand.</p><p>Merlin eyes the men appraisingly.  Paul is dressed casually in a pair of tan trousers and a red shirt and carries a small tote bag.  Lucas is eagerly wiggling at his feet, tail wagging, entire body vibrating with energy.  “Thank you for having us,” Paul says, shaking Harry’s hand.  Lucas lunges forward but Paul holds him back. “No, Lucas.  You wait for Mr. Harry to come to you.”</p><p>“Adorable,” Harry chuckles, holding out his hand.  Lucas sniffs it and gives him a friendly lick.  “Good boy.”</p><p>“Hello, Paul,” Merlin says, coiling the leash around his hand a bit. Instead of leaning forward, however, he feels Eggsy circle to hide behind his legs.  “Lucas.” </p><p>“Arf,” Lucas says, actually panting.  He looks at Merlin’s legs, lets out a loud bark, and lunges again.  Eggsy whimpers and presses so hard against the back of Merlin’s legs that he almost brings him down to the ground.</p><p>“Behave, Pet,” Merlin hisses.</p><p>“I’m afraid our puppy is incredibly shy. He’s never had a playdate before,” Harry says. “Won’t you come in and take a seat out on the lanai?  Can I offer you a glass of wine, Paul?”</p><p>“That sounds lovely,” Paul replies.  “Now, Lucas, behave.  Be nice to the little puppy.”  He slowly approaches Merlin, kneels a few feet away, and holds out his hand.  “Hello, Eggsy.”</p><p>Merlin feels Eggsy slowly lean around to sniff at Paul’s hand.  Paul smiles and gives Eggsy a few quick pats before standing up.  “Arf!” Lucas says excitedly.  Eggsy darts back behind Merlin.</p><p>“Heel, Lucas.  I don’t know WHAT your problem is,” Paul snaps, tugging at Lucas’ leash and leading him through the living room toward the lanai.</p><p>“Come along, lad,” Merlin says with a sigh.  Eggsy looks up at him sorrowfully, face red with shame.  “I know…he is an energetic pup. But ye have nothing to be afraid of, Pet.  Your Sir and I will keep ye safe.”  Eggsy nods and rubs against Merlin’s leg.  He suddenly narrows his eyes and lets loose with a deep loud growl.  “Eggsy! None of that.”  Eggsy growls louder, slowly creeping forward and pulling at the leash.</p><p>Merlin looks to where Lucas has discovered the bag of toys in the living room. He’s sitting with Eggsy’s favorite toy in his mouth, a tiny stuffed pug who strongly resembles JB.  “Woof…grrrrwooof!” Eggsy barks.  He lunges so hard Merlin actually has to dig his heels in.</p><p>“Enough!” Merlin snarls and Eggsy freezes, dropping down to the ground and hiding his face in his paws.</p><p>Paul looks down at Lucas and frowns.  “Lucas. We do NOT take toys that do not belong to us. I’m terribly sorry.”  He takes the stuffed dog from Lucas and actually bops him on the head with it.  “We have our own toys.”</p><p>“I’m sorry as well…our pup does not normally behave this way,” Merlin replies.  Paul says a few sharp things to Lucas in German before finally taking him out to Harry.  “Come.”  Merlin leads Eggsy to the bag of toys.  Eggsy whimpers and paws at his pug.  “Ye may bring it along,” Merlin says finally, hoping the favorite toy will help to calm their Pet.  Eggsy grunts and picks the toy up in his mouth.</p><p>Paul is seated by Harry, nodding his thanks as Harry hands him a glass of wine.  Lucas is sitting by Paul’s side and he starts whimpering as soon as Eggsy comes outside.  “Steady, Lucas.  You’ve scared the sweet puppy.”  Lucas whimpers and drops his head.</p><p>Merlin sits on Harry’s other side.  “I will have wine as well, I think,” he tells his husband.  Harry’s eyebrows raise as Eggsy drapes himself over Merlin’s feet instead of sitting by his side.  “Our puppy is more shy than we expected,” Merlin explains.  He’s not very comfortable with Eggsy’s full weight on his feet and ankles, but he knows the last thing he should do is make Eggsy move.  </p><p>“Well, MY puppy isn’t normally this out of control,” Paul says.  “I think he simply wishes to get to know a new friend.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Harry says amiably.</p><p>Merlin watches Lucas carefully as Harry and Paul make small talk.  The man is handsome, no doubt about it, a bit more muscular than Eggsy and obviously more comfortable in ‘puppy mode.’  Lucas eventually lays down as well, and Merlin notices he and Eggsy studying each other under the table.  After about ten minutes, Lucas finally starts nosing at Paul’s tote bag.  “Yes, you may play, as long as you stay calm.  We are guests here,” Paul reminds Lucas. He hands the bag to Lucas, who takes the handles in his mouth and crawls a short distance away. He starts pawing about in the bag until he comes out with a green rubber ball, a toy quite similar to the red ones Eggsy has at home.  Merlin can almost see Eggsy’s ears actually perk up with interest, but he keeps himself safely wrapped around Merlin’s feet.</p><p>Lucas smacks the ball around the lanai, growling playfully as he chases it and catches it over and over.  Eggsy watches Lucas’ every move, his body eventually relaxing.  He tilts his head and follows the ball as it rolls about the floor.  Finally Lucas misses the rolling piece of rubber and it ends up with reach of Eggsy.  Merlin slowly unclicks the leash.  “Ye should play with him, lad. Ye know this game.”</p><p>“Politely,” Paul orders Lucas.  Lucas actually sits down and waits, eagerly wagging his tail and panting.</p><p>Eggsy slowly gets up to a seated position, looking at Merlin and whimpering.  “Go ahead, lad. He will nae hurt ye, he wishes to be your friend.” Merlin scratches behind Eggsy’s ears.  Eggsy crawls a few feet and gently bats the ball toward Lucas, who yips, chases it, and smacks it back.  The ball rolls past Eggsy, who leaps after it without another thought.  Lucas happily runs toward him and they take turns pushing the ball around and going after it.</p><p>Harry looks at Eggsy with a fond smile.  “That’s better. I knew he’d enjoy himself once he relaxed a bit.”  He turns to Paul. “So, Paul, have you done much traveling in the UK?  I’ve been to Germany more than once, and I must say I’m eager to go back there every time I get the opportunity.”</p><p>Merlin allows Paul and Harry to chitchat while he minds the puppies. They get into a bit of a tussle once or twice, but work things out on their own without him needing to step in. He carefully watches the clock, and at five minutes before six, he says, “Eggsy, it is time to stop playing. We need to prepare for dinner.” Eggsy ignores him and keeps playing, rolling over Lucas in his haste to get the ball.   Merlin stands, nabs the ball, and stands over his Pet with an annoyed look on his face.  “Dinnae make me repeat myself, pup.  It is time to rest before dinner.” He gives Eggsy a meaningful look. He knows Eggsy will need time to pull himself from puppy to human.  Eggsy whimpers and sighs as Merlin latches the leash onto the collar.</p><p>“Time for you to take a break as well, Lucas,” Paul says, and Lucas comes to sit by his side once more.</p><p>“I’ll take him, Hamish.” Harry stands and takes the leash from Merlin.  “You can start to set the table.”  He turns to Paul.  “Does Lucas need somewhere private to…dress for dinner?”</p><p>“No, he’s fine, thank you.  He has very little problem adjusting to the change,” Paul replies.  “Somewhere to clean up, perhaps?”</p><p>“We have a second bedroom and another bath…right this way,” Merlin says, sighing as he watches Harry and Eggsy make a beeline for the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll remove the ears and tail and then cuddle for a bit,” Harry says as Eggsy crawls after him into the bedroom.  Harry closes the door.  “Up on the bed, that’s a good puppy.”</p><p>Eggsy clambers onto the bed and immediately presents himself so Harry can remove the tail.  He groans as the thick plug leaves his body, and whimpers quietly when Harry removes the ears. “Arf,” he whispers.</p><p>“Let’s take care of everything else before we get settled.”  Harry works the gloves and knee pads off and tosses them in a corner.  “Come here.” He lays down on the bed and opens his arms.  Eggsy ignores him and lays his head on Harry’s leg instead.  Harry huffs out a sigh and starts to stroke Eggsy’s head.  “I hope you had a good time today, my boy.  You were such a good boy…I know this was difficult for you. You looked absolutely adorable rolling about with Lucas.  I can’t think of the last time I saw you looking so relaxed…almost joyful.”  Harry rests his hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck, just above the collar.  “I’m so happy you were able to let go and relax.”  Eggsy turns his head to look up into Harry’s handsome face.  “My sweet darling boy.”</p><p>Darling boy. Not pet. Not puppy.  Something about that phrase catches hold and starts to pull Eggsy from his puppy space.  He slowly rolls himself up until he’s cradled under Harry’s arm.  “Sir.”</p><p>“That’s right, my darling.”  Harry kisses the top of his head.  </p><p>Eggsy closes his eyes and inhales the lovely scent that means Harry.  “I’m sorry,” he whispers finally.</p><p>“Whatever for?”</p><p>“I was an idiot.  Stupid.  I know Lucas is a friend, but I…I was afraid of him.”</p><p>“You know we’d always protect you from something we thought might harm you, emotionally OR physically.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, which is why I’m stupid. I just…” Eggsy plays with one of the buttons on Harry’s shirt.  “I dunno if you realize how much it takes for me to be a puppy with you two.  Always had to watch my back, ALWAYS, even in just everyday life.  I’m more vulnerable than I’ve ever been when I’m a puppy, and I trust you two to make sure I’m okay.  Allowing Lucas to see me that way…it frightened me a little.  Embarrassed me, too, if I’m being honest.  For a split second I looked at us, two grown men, dressed like dogs and playing with a ball, and I was ashamed.” He buries his face in Harry’s chest.  “Shouldn’t be ashamed of that.”</p><p>“No, you shouldn’t, but it makes perfect sense,” Harry promises.  “If you decide in the future you’d want to do this again, I do believe each time it will get easier.”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s silly?”  Eggsy studies Harry’s face.</p><p>“No, my boy, I don’t.  And Hamish doesn’t either. You know him, you know he doesn’t put up with silly.”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy says with a small grin.  “He definitely doesn’t.”</p><p>Harry holds him close and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.  “Now why don’t you quickly wash up and get dressed…I do believe your presence is required in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”  Eggsy stretches and stands up. He pads to the closet and pulls out a nice button-up shirt and a pair of shorts.  “Um…” He touches his collar.  “Do you think I should keep this on, or is my chain better?”</p><p>Harry comes over to kiss his forehead.  “Whatever makes you happiest, dear boy.”</p><p>Eggsy looks up and smiles.  “You make me happiest.”</p><p>“Sappy thing.”  But Harry blushes as he smiles.</p><p>“Collar,” Eggsy decides, and knows by the look on Harry’s face that he’s made the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am by no means knowledgeable about nipple play, so I did some research. I found a great video here:</p><p>https://youtu.be/vhHWqSreMZg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm…Harry, ye made coffee,” Merlin rumbles sleepily. He rolls over and pulls his husband into his arms.  “Bless your peacock soul.”</p><p>“I did not make coffee. I’m still here in bed.”  Harry sniffs a bit before burying his face in Merlin’s chest.  “But you made…bacon.  How thoughtful. I love bacon.”</p><p>“So do I, but I dinnae make it. Do I look like I’m making bacon? Nae, I am here in bed with you, you fool.”  Merlin pulls Harry tighter.</p><p>They cuddle for a moment and Merlin almost falls back asleep.  “But if we…Eggsy,” Harry realizes happily, stretching in his husband’s embrace.  “He loves us.”</p><p>“He does,” Merlin agrees.  He rolls away from Harry and stretches as well.  “It is almost nine.  Our lad has been busy.”</p><p>“Such a good boy.  A good pet, an amazing cook,” Harry sighs fondly, thinking of the lovely meal they’d had the night before.  “We are lucky.”</p><p>“Indeed.”  Merlin swings his long body out of bed and Harry watches in admiration as he strides naked across the room.  “See something ye like?”</p><p>“Oh yes.”  Harry rolls onto his side and props his head up on one arm.  “I don’t suppose I could get some attention before breakfast? Work up an appetite?”</p><p>Merlin snorts.  “If I give ye attention now, ye will have no attention left to give our boy later, and I’m assuming ye wish to participate in any activities that might occur?”</p><p>“Bugger.”  Harry falls onto his back. “I hate getting old.”</p><p>“It is a curse,” Merlin agrees.  “Come on, ye lazy hog.”</p><p>“I am NOT a hog.”  Harry pokes at his abdomen when Merlin isn’t looking.  It isn’t HIS fault that he now needs to work harder than ever to stay fit. It’s EGGSY’s fault. Eggsy and his amazing cooking.  He sighs and rolls out of bed as well.  He pulls on a pair of pants, his dressing gown, and his slippers before stopping quickly in the loo.  He and Merlin do the familiar dance around each other as they use the toilet and brush their teeth before heading to the kitchen together.  “My word,” Harry says weakly, stopping short and causing Merlin to just avoid running into him.</p><p>“What is all this, lad?”  Merlin looks from the empty kitchen table to the perfectly set formal dining table.  </p><p>“Breakfast, Merlin,” Eggsy says without turning from the stove.  “How are you feeling about your eggs?”</p><p>“Over hard,” Merlin says absently.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“That sounds good,” Harry replies. His eyes are glued to the table.  Beautiful china with a dainty green and pink floral pattern. Lovely cups and saucers.  Gleaming silver.  Juice glasses.  Water goblets.  Everything organized to perfection. “But why?”</p><p>“Because my men gotta eat, and because they deserve something perfect.”  Eggsy cracks six eggs into a large frying pan.  “Only thing I didn’t do was finish the tea.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Merlin says.  “Why don’t ye take a seat, Harry?”</p><p>“All right.”  Harry frowns as he looks at Eggsy, who is dressed in a pair of trainers, cargo shorts, and a dark red vest.  Eggsy is never completely dressed first thing in the morning if he doesn’t have to be.  Harry approaches the table and also sees a lovely green linen napkin folded on each chair.  Harry slowly sits in the chair on one side of the table. </p><p>Eventually Merlin comes in with the silver tea tray.  “Shall I pour for ye, Harry?”</p><p>“If you like,” Harry mumbles.  Merlin gives him an odd look.  “Tell me you don’t find this very strange.”</p><p>“I dinnae find this very strange.”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“Of course I’m lying!” Merlin hisses as he pours.  “Our boy loves to make us breakfast but he never does it with a pristinely set table and he never does it ‘to give us something perfect’ and he never does it while moving about like some sort of kitchen robot.”</p><p>“Good,” Harry says, sighing with relief.  “Perhaps he just wishes to pamper us.”</p><p>“Perhaps he does, but…” Merlin stops talking as Eggsy wheels in a small silver cart with the hot pans of food.  “Where did ye find that?”</p><p>“In that tiny pantry off the kitchen,” Eggsy says.  He takes the three plates and carefully dishes out eggs, bacon, breakfast potatoes, and toast.  “Here you go.  Oh…juice!”  Eggsy darts back to the kitchen and returns with a glass pitcher of orange juice.  He fills the small glasses.  “That’s it.”  He takes the seat at the end of the table, next to Harry, and Merlin finally sits on Eggsy’s other side.</p><p>“This looks wonderful, darling, thank you.”  Harry puts his napkin in his lap and picks up his fork.</p><p>“Aye, lad…we appreciate your hard work first thing in the morning,” Merlin says politely, watching Eggsy carefully as he butters his toast.</p><p>Harry takes a few bites of eggs before sipping at his juice. He then adds the proper amount of milk to his tea before sipping that as well.  “You don’t like it. It’s dumb,” Eggsy almost whines.</p><p>Merlin’s eyebrows go up.  “I beg your pardon, lad?”</p><p>“You don’t like your breakfast. I know it’s what we always have at home, but they had the nice dishes and the fancy cart and I thought it would be nice to make it special…like if we was at a big hotel or sommat.”  Eggsy looks miserable.</p><p>“Did we say we didn’t like it?” Harry demands.</p><p>“No, but you’re being all prissy and Merlin’s appreciating my hard work.” They stare at him.  “I mean, I know you’re always prissy…” Harry clears his throat in annoyance.  “…and Merlin always appreciates when I cook, but you don’t seem…normal.”</p><p>“Either do you, darling,” Harry says gently.</p><p>“Why did ye REALLY do this, lad?  Ye mentioned something about us deserving something perfect?”</p><p>“Oh.”  Eggsy pokes at his bacon with his fork.  “Keep thinking about last night…how I was so stupid and shy as a puppy, and that I was probably an embarrassment to you in front of our new friends, and…”</p><p>“Eggsy Unwin,” Merlin growls in his Master voice.  Eggsy sits up straight.  “Do ye think I am the type of person who suffers fools easily? Would I nae have said something to ye if ye embarrassed Harry or myself?”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“How many times have ye been a puppy around someone else?”</p><p>“Once, Merlin, last night.”</p><p>“And how many puppies have Harry and I had before ye?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“So we could never expect ye to behave perfectly, to have experience in that particular situation.  Not if we ourselves cannot be the perfect pet owners, since we dinnae have experience.  Does that make sense?”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.  Sorry,” Eggsy sighs.  “I just…felt out of sorts this morning.”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel better, it was amazing to come out of the bedroom and see all of this.”  Harry motions to the table. “Not all the time, because then it wouldn’t be special, but this is simply…”</p><p>“Spectacular,” Merlin says, surprising Harry by taking Eggsy’s hand and kissing it.  “Thank ye, Eggsy.”</p><p>“Yes, darling, thank you.”  </p><p>Eggsy blushes pink.  “You’re welcome.  Happy to do it.”</p><p>Everyone seems to relax after that, and Harry is able to finally enjoy the lovely breakfast Eggsy has created.  The eggs are perfect, bacon done just the way he likes, and there is something to be said about drinking tea from beautiful china cups.  “So, lad, what do ye wish to do today?” Merlin asks.  “There are a few classes I thought ye might be interested in, or we could shop, or go to the pub.”</p><p>“Uh, no thanks.”  Eggsy starts looking uncomfortable again.  He busies himself with his bacon.</p><p>“That’s true, there were a few things I thought we could do together,” Harry adds. “I was reading the list, and…”</p><p>“Nah.  It’s nice here, thought we could just enjoy it,” Eggsy interrupts. “More tea, Merlin?”</p><p>“Nae, lad, I’m fine.” Merlin frowns.  “I think I even saw a seminar about coming up with ideas on role play.”</p><p>“You don’t like role play.” Eggsy stands up and starts clearing his own dishes.</p><p>“Nae, but you do. And my husband does.”  Merlin tilts his head.  “I’m paying a great deal of money for this holiday, lad…I am nae paying it for ye to sit around on the lanai.”</p><p>“The bungalow is part of that money, right? Why not enjoy it?  Gonna start the dishes, you two keep eating.”  Eggsy disappears into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hamish!”  Harry hisses.  “What was that?”</p><p>“The truth. If he wanted to sit around all day, we could have done that at home.”  Merlin angrily stabs at his eggs.</p><p>“Hamish,” Harry says thoughtfully. “I…I think yesterday took a bigger toll on him than we thought.”</p><p>Merlin puts down his fork. “What do ye mean? We asked him last night in bed. He said he enjoyed it, that it was a lovely evening.”</p><p>“And I believe that, but we had a different sort of talk when he was decompressing.  He…he has trust issues.”</p><p>“He trusted us easily enough, which is quite ridiculous if ye think about it.  We are very untrustworthy characters,” Merlin says almost proudly.</p><p>“He saw in us what we never saw in ourselves,” Harry corrects.  “He has always had to be careful, always had to watch his own back.  When he is a puppy…he completely hands over that self-preservation.  He must trust us to watch over him. Which he does, but…yesterday he made himself completely vulnerable in front of two people who are basically strangers. I think…I think it frightened him.”</p><p>“But we look after him. Ye said so yourself.”</p><p>“We do, but that doesn’t always make it easier.  I think today he needs the security of home, even if this is simply a temporary home.  Who knows, he might change his mind later and we can go out for dinner.”</p><p>“It is all very confusing,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>“You have been secure in who you are your entire life, Hamish.  You don’t understand.  I don’t exactly understand.”  Harry finishes his tea. “But what I DO understand is that I wish to make him feel happy and safe, and if we stay in…” Harry gives an elegant shrug.</p><p>“Fine,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>“Since when are you so interested in socializing anyway?”</p><p>“I am NOT,” Merlin snaps. “But I know he is, and I thought he would enjoy…”</p><p>“You are adorable.” Harry stands up, walks around the table, and gives Merlin a kiss.</p><p>“Shut up or I will punch you.”</p><p>“Adorable,” Harry coos.  Merlin growls and swings a fist but Harry dances out of the way.  He brings his own empty plates into the kitchen.  “Darling, can I help you?”</p><p>“No, Harry, I got this.”</p><p>“Eggsy.”  Harry puts his plates on the counter and takes Eggsy’s face in his hands.  “Whatever you wish to do today is fine with us.  I know yesterday was…quite emotional for you, although you put up a brave front. If you wish for us to stay in today, that is what we shall do.”</p><p>“Harry.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “You two don’t gotta stay in. Go spar or something…bet there’s a seminar on the best way to kick each other’s arses.”</p><p>“We dinnae need a seminar for that, lad.”  Merlin enters the kitchen with his plates and juice glass.  “We could TEACH that particular seminar.”  Harry rolls his eyes. “And perhaps we will go spar later.”</p><p>Harry gives Eggsy a gentle kiss.  “This holiday is about relaxing and reconnecting. I think a day here at the bungalow sounds lovely.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna waste your money,” Eggsy says to Merlin.</p><p>“Oh, don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot,” Harry tells Eggsy.</p><p>“I beg your pardon.”  Merlin all but shoves Harry out of the way so he can kiss Eggsy as well.</p><p>“Too bad they don’t do like online seminars, huh?” Eggsy says with a grin.  “Something we can do that ain’t out in public?”</p><p>Something sparks in Harry’s brain. “I’m sure we’ll be just fine here in the bungalow today, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin and Harry insist on cleaning up after breakfast, shooing Eggsy out of the kitchen with empty threats of horrible punishments if he doesn’t “get out of our hair, real and metaphorical.”  So he makes himself one last cup of tea and wanders out onto the lanai, sipping at the hot beverage as he looks out at the beautiful blue water. He’s not sure why he’s feeling so insecure; he knows he can trust Harry and Merlin with his life.  He loves letting loose and being a puppy, but he normally does it when he is especially vulnerable emotionally.  This was the first time he did it ‘for fun,’ and it wasn’t the same. He had a nice time with Lucas, but he didn’t feel the same afterwards.  Maybe playdates just aren’t for him.</p><p>“Busy?” Harry says behind him, making him jump.</p><p>“Christ, Harry!”</p><p>“Spy, darling,” Harry reminds him with a smile. </p><p>“Everything okay in there? Do you need me?” Eggsy puts his cup on the table.</p><p>“No, Hamish has everything under control.  I wondered if you might wish to take a short walk on the beach with me. Our beach.”</p><p>“Ain’t never gonna say no to a walk on a beach with you, Harry,” Eggsy says, sunshine blooming in his soul at the thought. “But Merlin…”</p><p>“He’ll be fine. He’s in grumpy Merlin-bot mode today.”</p><p>Eggsy picks up his cup again and heads back inside.  “Sounds weird hearing you call him that,” he says with a grin.  “Just lemme get my shoes.”</p><p>“Well, I need to dress. I shan’t be a moment.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Eggsy mutters, rolling his eyes.  Harry gently cuffs the back of his head.</p><p>“Manners, my boy.”</p><p>Eggsy grins and ducks his head.  He finds his trainers and quickly slips them on before wandering into the kitchen. He finds Merlin elbows deep in soap suds.  “Sure you don’t want help?”</p><p>“I plan missions that require dozens of agents to be in many places at once. I think I can tackle a pile of dishes.”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says politely.  He wheels the cart away to where he found it before saying, “Why don’t I at least wipe the table and clean up the dining area?”  He goes to a drawer and finds a new kitchen flannel and dips it in the soapy water.</p><p>“You may do that,” Merlin decrees solemnly.  </p><p>Eggsy hides a smile and goes to the dining table. He carefully wipes it down and makes sure the floor is clean before bringing the flannel back to the sink.  “Me and Harry are gonna take a walk.  We could wait and you could come?”</p><p>“I appreciate the invitation, lad, but ye go with your Sir and have a romantic stroll.”</p><p>Eggsy wraps himself around Merlin from the back, pressing his face between the strong shoulders.  “I like romance with you, too.  Maybe when we come back I…I could kneel for you?”</p><p>Merlin dips his head back and kisses the side of Eggsy’s head.  “That is our own sort of romance, isn’t it?  Aye, lad, that sounds nice.  I will be here when ye return.”  Harry finally comes out of the bedroom in a pair of casual trousers and a short-sleeved shirt.  “Christ, Harry, can ye nae let your hair down for five minutes?”</p><p>“This is perfect for the beach. I’m wearing sandals!”  Harry points to his feet.  </p><p>“You look handsome, Harry,” Eggsy promises.  “Come on. Let’s leave Cinderella to his dishes.”</p><p>Merlin growls at him and Eggsy snickers.  He stands on tiptoe to give Merlin a kiss before bouncing toward the door.  “We shall be back shortly,” he hears Harry say to Merlin.  Harry joins him at the door and they leave the bungalow together.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they’re down on the sand Eggsy removes his trainers, ties the strings together, and tosses them over his shoulder.  Harry reaches down and takes his hand.  Eggsy looks up at him in surprise, a sunny smile erupting onto his handsome face.  Harry cannot help it. He looks down into Eggsy’s beautiful eyes, brings Eggsy’s hands to his lips, and gives each knuckle a tender kiss.  “Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing a bit.</p><p>“I do love you,” Harry says.  He continues to hold Eggsy’s hand as they make their way down to the wet, firmer sand near the water.  “I hope yesterday didn’t leave you with any negative lasting effects.”</p><p>“Nah. I’ll be all right. Just need to unravel my head a bit,” Eggsy replies with a shrug.  He leans against Harry a bit, allowing his head to rest on Harry’s arm.  </p><p>“I had an idea for today, a class that we could take.”  He feels Eggsy stiffen a bit.  “But you made it fairly clear you’re not quite in the mood for groups of people today.”</p><p>“It ain’t THAT bad,” Eggsy says immediately.</p><p>“I’m not judging you, darling.  Everyone has their days when it just sounds best to stay home.  Hamish has those days…well, every day.”  Eggsy laughs.  “You are entitled to do what you want on your holiday.”</p><p>“So, um, what was the class you was thinking about?”</p><p>“Nipple clamps,” Harry says, and Eggsy actually stumbles over his own feet. “You mentioned it as something that intrigued you, and I have an interest as well.  I’m fairly experienced with it but it has been quite a long time.  Hamish is not a fan.”</p><p>“M’sorry,” Eggsy whispers. He bites his bottom lip. “We…we could still go.”</p><p>“No.”  Harry shakes his head.  “But I think I’ve found a way we can still enjoy the instruction, if you’re amenable.”  Eggsy gives him a quizzical look.  “I messaged the office that manages the seminars and courses, and they said they would be willing to have an instructor and assistant come to the bungalow and give us private instruction.”</p><p>“Private instruction?” Eggsy stares out at the water for a moment. “Just me and you?”</p><p>“Yes.  Perhaps Hamish, if he wishes to observe. While there are many things he does not wish to participate in, he definitely always enjoys watching.”</p><p>Eggsy grins. “Yeah he does.”  He looks up at Harry. “That might be kinda hot, us getting our own private class.”</p><p>“So I should tell them to come?”  Eggsy nods.  “That’s my brave boy.”  Harry kisses Eggsy’s head.  “I think it could be quite enjoyable.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too.”  Eggsy stops walking and moves to stand in front of Harry.  He leans back against Harry’s chest and Harry wraps his arms around him.  “Love you,” he hears Eggsy whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Eggsy are curled up on the sofa looking through a magazine when the doorbell rings.  “I suppose ye wish for me to get that?” Merlin asks from his spot at the small table in the corner.  “I might be busy.”</p><p>“You might be playing video games,” Harry replies. “I can see the reflection in your glasses.”</p><p>“Oh, do fuck off.”  Merlin stands and stretches before heading to the front door.</p><p>Eggsy slowly sits up.  “Guess that’s them.”</p><p>“I guess it is. If this makes you uncomfortable…”</p><p>“Nah, it’ll be fine,” Eggsy says with a confidence he doesn’t exactly feel.</p><p>Merlin leads two handsome men into the living room. They’re both about Eggsy’s age, one with red hair, the other a golden blond.  “This is my husband, Harry Hart, and our partner, Eggsy Unwin.”</p><p>Emotions hit Eggsy so hard he almost doubles over.  Merlin has called him many things: Pet, Lad, Pup, Boy, paramour…but never their partner.  Tears rush into Eggsy’s eyes and he blinks hard and fast as he stands with Harry.  This is NOT the time to have an emotional meltdown.  “Good afternoon,” the redhead says politely.  “I am Gus and this is Dylan.”</p><p>“A pleasure,” Harry says, actually shaking their hands.  Eggsy shyly nods hello.</p><p>“It’s our pleasure,” Dylan replies.  “We rarely get to work one on one like this…or should I say two on two,” he corrects himself with a grin.  “It’s much more intimate.”</p><p>“I understand we will be working with Harry and Eggsy?” Gus asks as he opens a small case and places it on the coffee table.</p><p>“Aye…nipple play is not something I particularly enjoy.”  Merlin packs up his laptop.  “I shall be in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we be in there?” Eggsy asks in confusion.</p><p>“It isn’t necessary, unless you feel more comfortable keeping such activities in the bedroom,” Gus says.  “There’s more room for us to spread out here.”</p><p>“Nah, this is fine,” Eggsy says quickly.  Dylan gives him a reassuring smile as he whips off his vest.</p><p>“First question…do either of you have nipple piercings?”</p><p>“Good heavens no,” Harry replies in horror. Eggsy snickers and shakes his head in the negative.  </p><p>“Just checking…the application of the clamp differs slightly if there are piercings involved,” Gus informs them. Eggsy stares at the items in the case.  Two sets of silver clothespins, another set connected by a chain, two odd silicon items, and two silicon bulbs that look like drawer pulls.  “Harry, I believe you said you have some experience with nipple clamps?” Harry nods.  “Some of what I’m going to say will sound familiar to you, but I like to treat every session like the first one.”</p><p>“I appreciate that. It has been quite some time, and I can always learn something new.”  Harry puts an arm around Eggsy and pulls him close, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“Smart man.”  Gus gets a small packet from a pocket of the case.  “If you’d both wipe your hands, please?”  He hands them each an antibacterial wipe.  “Not that we’ll be doing anything invasive…I just prefer to keep everything clean since we don’t know each other well.”</p><p>“Much appreciated.” Harry quickly wipes his hands and Eggsy does the same.</p><p>“Why don’t the two of you take a seat? Dylan and I will stand in front of you to make it easier to see.”  Gus gently tugs Dylan to stand before him, Dylan’s back to his front.  Harry obediently settles himself on the sofa but Eggsy hesitates.</p><p>“Here, darling, why not like this?”  Harry arranges himself so Eggsy has room to cradle between Harry’s legs, his back to Harry’s chest.  “Perhaps remove your shirt?”</p><p>Eggsy panics and then immediately feels stupid. “I…”</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Dylan reminds him.  “But it can give you an idea of what he’s doing to me.”  He gives Eggsy another friendly smile.</p><p>“Right. Yeah.”  Eggsy nods and tugs off his vest before cuddling into Harry’s embrace.</p><p>“I know this session is about clamps but I brought along a few other accessories that can be very fun to play with.”  Gus holds up the odd little bulbs.  “These are nipple suckers.”  Eggsy snickers. He can’t help it.  Gus grins back.  “Yeah, I know.  Sounds funny. Basically what they do is apply suction to the nipples and not only get them good and sensitive, but nice and hard.  You just place them against the skin, pinch the end, and there you go.” He places the bulb against the skin of his forearm, squeezes the end, and then the bulb is hanging from his arm. “The nice thing is they don’t hurt, not in the slightest.  They just pull everything to the surface. Since you need the nipple erect for proper clamping, this can help.  It also feels good for the person on the other side, and it leaves your hands free to explore other places.”  He removes the sucker from his skin, places it over Dylan’s left nipple, and creates the suction.  Dylan gasps and arches up a bit but does nothing more.  “Important fact…you don’t want to leave this on for more than five or ten minutes.  That goes for the clamps as well…it’s all well and good to be caught up in the moment, but if skin starts going numb or changing color to anything but red, it’s time to remove whatever’s cutting off the circulation.”  Gus hands Harry the other sucker.  “Give it a try.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”  Harry trails the piece of silicon down Eggsy’s chest to his stomach.  “How about here?” He places it against the skin and pinches the end.</p><p>Eggsy giggles as the silicon wobbles above his abdomen.  “Feels funny.”</p><p>“We should try this on Hamish,” Harry murmurs in Eggsy’s ear and he giggles some more.</p><p>“Don’t just yank it off,” Gus warns.  “Simply pinch it like you did to put it in and it will break the seal.”  He plucks the sucker from Dylan’s nipple.  “See? It’s already nice and hard.”  He rubs his thumb over the red nipple and Dylan shudders.  “I personally really enjoy these…they’re so basic but they feel incredible.” He picks up one of the odd silicon items, which is shaped almost like a teardrop.  “This is a nipple vibrator.”</p><p>“A wot?” Eggsy gasps.  “But it’s so small.”</p><p>“Nipples are small,” Gus reminds him.  “This is quite basic.  You slip the nipple into the hole and slide the bead down until the nipple is snuggly tucked inside.” He quickly puts Dylan’s nipple through the silicon.  “Here at the bottom is a tiny button…you just push it.”</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Dylan groans, grinding back against Gus as the tiny vibrator buzzes to life.  </p><p>Gus grins and bites Dylan’s shoulder.  “It keeps your partner on edge so you can get busy doing other things.”  Gus’ hand briefly slides down to rub across Dylan’s groin.  “Go ahead and try it.  Just put your finger through it.”</p><p>Harry picks up the other vibrator.  “Darling?”  Eggsy obediently slides just the tip of his pinky finger through the opening and Harry tightens the ends.  Harry then presses the button and the silicon starts to vibrate against Eggsy’s finger.  “How does that feel?” Harry whispers, gently trailing his finger around Eggsy’s nipple.</p><p>“G-good,” Eggsy stammers, imagining the gentle vibration against the sensitive skin Harry is currently torturing.</p><p>“Fairly basic, no pain,” Gus says. He turns off the vibrator and removes it from Dylan’s nipple. “Any questions so far?”  Eggsy shakes his head in the negative and Harry says, “No, I don’t think so.”  Gus picks up a set of the clothespin clamps.  “Also fairly basic.” He pinches the ends and makes them open and clothes.  “Nothing complex, just a basic pinch.” He hands one to Eggsy. “I’d like you to try this, but NOT on your nipple. Somewhere sensitive but not TOO sensitive. Your earlobe, or the skin between your thumb and forefinger.”</p><p>“All right.”  After a brief pause Eggsy clips the clamp to his earlobe. “Christ! That fucking hurts!”  His earlobe throbs and he swears he can feel it turning red.</p><p>“Imagine that on your nipple,” Gus says with a wink.  </p><p>“I don’t think I want to,” Eggsy gripes.</p><p>“Relax, darling.”</p><p>“For most people that isn’t as sensitive a spot as a nipple,” Gus continues.  “So a nipple might be more enjoyable…plus if you’re into pain…” </p><p>Harry suddenly removes the clamp and Eggsy yelps as the blood rushes back into his earlobe.  “Poor baby,” Harry mumbles, licking and kissing Eggsy’s ear until he’s a whimpering mess.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of this, Harry, but you want to get the nipple good and hard so you can apply the clamp behind it,” Gus says.</p><p>“Yes, I do remember.”</p><p>Eggsy watches Gus pluck at Dylan’s nipple a bit before placing the clamp behind the red nub.  “Well?” Eggsy pants.</p><p>“Are you sure, darling?”  Harry tilts a bit so he can see Eggsy’s face.</p><p>“Might as well try while a pro’s here to save me if you kill me,” Eggsy replies.</p><p>“Really, my boy,” Harry scolds.  He slides his left hand up to toy with Eggsy’s nipple, rubbing it along his palm before gently pinching and twisting.  Eggsy moans.  “Look at me,” Harry whispers, and Eggsy leans back a bit more so he can see Harry’s face.  “You are so gorgeous for me like this, darling, so willing, so good.”  He kisses Eggsy’s nose and pinches harder. The pinch goes right to Eggsy’s cock and his body jerks a bit.  “You like it. I knew you would…I love that we can enjoy this together.”  Harry picks up the clamp and Eggsy whimpers. “No…don’t look at it. Keep your eyes on me.”  Harry slowly pinches the clamp into place.</p><p>Eggsy whines and arches up in Harry’s lap.  “Ow!  Fuck, Sir, it hurts,” Eggsy gasps.</p><p>Harry gives him a proud smile. “I know it does, my boy, but it’s the good kind of hurt, isn’t it?”  Eggsy can only moan.  “It looks beautiful…that red little nipple, so hard and smooth…I wish we were in a position for me to lick it.”  Eggsy shudders at the thought.  Suddenly every nerve in his body seems to be on a direct line between his nipple and his cock. Harry glances at Gus and Dylan and gives them a brief nod.  Eggsy is confused but in no place to ask questions.  “Do you know what we could do?”  Harry murmurs.  </p><p>“W-wot?”</p><p>“We could get you a lovely set of silver clamps with a sparkling chain between them.”</p><p>“Like my cage,” Eggsy says almost dreamily. He hisses as Harry draws a finger across his nipple.</p><p>“Yes, just like your cage. But instead of your cage, it would come with a cock ring.  A sweet little silver ring to go around your beautiful cock.  It would be attached to the clamps, and do you know what would happen?”  Harry’s eyes are dark with desire and Eggsy can only swallow hard and shake his head.  “I would tell you to touch yourself, and with every stroke of your lovely prick, it would tug on the clamps. You’d be so hard everywhere…your nipples…your cock…”  Harry’s voice is quiet.  “I would love to watch you like that, perhaps you’d be on Hamish’s lap, he’d be fucking you and you’d be covered in that lovely silver…”</p><p>“Please, Sir, please,” Eggsy begs. He doesn’t care who’s watching him, who’s in the room. All he cares about is Harry’s voice and Harry’s hand, which needs to get on Eggsy’s dick right the fuck NOW.  “I need you.”</p><p>“Why don’t we go find your Master?” Harry suggests, shifting a bit.</p><p>“B-but…” Eggsy looks around and realizes Gus and Dylan are gone. They’re alone in the room.</p><p>“Stand up…careful now,” Harry warns.  Eggsy gets on shaking legs and looks down to see the clamp still attached to his left nipple.  “Shall we show your Master?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eggsy says in a determined voice.</p><p>“I think you should crawl to him, don’t you?” Harry says, and Eggsy drops to his knees without another thought.</p><p>He knows he’s probably getting bruises on his skin but he doesn’t care.  He crawls as fast as he can into the bedroom, where Merlin is stretched out on the bed with his laptop.  “Well, are ye done, then?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eggsy says firmly, clambering up onto the bed.  He wiggles out of his shorts and pants, realizing belatedly that it would have been easier to take care of that BEFORE getting on the bed.</p><p>“Someone is a little turned on,” Harry says, and Eggsy can hear the amusement in his voice.  “I know you are not very interested in clamps, Hamish, but…”</p><p>“Take it off for me, Master,” Eggsy begs. “Please…take it off and then I need you to fuck me.  Need you.”</p><p>“Well, who am I to say no to such pretty begging?”  Merlin sets the laptop aside and goes for the button of his shorts.  Eggsy slaps his hands aside and tugs the fabric down Merlin’s long legs.</p><p>“Here you are, Hamish.” Harry hands him the lube before crawling onto the bed and kneeling over Merlin’s legs.  “You need preparation, Eggsy, no matter how much of a slag you are.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin grunts.  He runs the head of his cock over Eggsy’s hole and Eggsy groans, allowing himself to fall forward onto Harry.</p><p>“I have you,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>Eggsy clutches at Harry’s biceps and gives him a hard kiss.  “Need it,” he whimpers, his cock throbbing as much as his nipple is.  The pain is excruciating…and perfect.</p><p>Merlin preps him as quickly as possible but it still seems like an eternity before that steel thickness is pushing inside. “Fuck, lad, ye are tight,” Merlin growls.</p><p>“Master,” Eggsy whimpers, allowing himself to slowly fall back against Merlin.</p><p>“I will admit that is a lovely sight,” Merlin says as he looks down over Eggsy’s shoulder. “I am nae sure which to touch first.”</p><p>“Both,” Harry suggests.</p><p>“My brilliant husband.”  Merlin takes Eggsy by the waist, moves him up and down a few times, and then takes Eggsy’s cock in his left hand while his right gently ghosts over the erect nipple.</p><p>“Fuck!” Eggsy shouts, his entire body shuddering. “Please,” he begs, riding Merlin as if he’s being paid to do it.</p><p>“My filthy naughty lad,” Merlin says, biting down on Eggsy’s shoulder.</p><p>Harry leans down, kisses Merlin, kisses Eggsy, and then takes over on Eggsy’s cock. “Do it, Hamish.”</p><p>Merlin pinches the clamp open and Eggsy screams.  Endorphins rush through his body like electricity and all strength seems to leave him.  He collapses back even further against Merlin and closes his eyes.  They fly open again as Harry’s hot mouth encircles the swollen sensitive nipple and then Eggsy’s coming harder than he can ever remember.  He sobs against Merlin as he spurts hot and fast over Harry’s fingers, and Merlin’s teeth once against bite down on Eggsy’s shoulder as he fills Eggsy with his spend.</p><p>Eggsy’s entire body tingles yet he cannot bring himself to move.  “Easy does it, lad,” Merlin murmurs and suddenly Harry is there, lifting Eggsy up and off Merlin’s lap.</p><p>“Sir,” Eggsy whispers, blindly reaching out for Harry’s cock. He needs to take care of his Sir.</p><p>“Hush,” Harry murmurs, gently catching Eggsy’s hand in his and pushing it away.</p><p>Eggsy lays down with his eyes closed and soon a warm flannel is wiping him clean.  “I think we broke him, husband,” Merlin says, and Eggsy hears actual concern in Merlin’s voice.</p><p>“M’fine,” Eggsy slurs, waving a hand out in the direction of Merlin’s voice.  The hand is caught and soft lips press against his palm.</p><p>“He’s sex drunk,” Harry says with amusement.  </p><p>“Can we do that again?” Eggsy manages.  “Again, with the thing and the chain and the ring?”</p><p>“Am I supposed to understand that?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“No, but I do.”  Harry kisses Eggsy’s cheek and then his nose.  “Yes, my darling sweet little slag, we can do it again once we’re home.  You may help me pick out the perfect thing and we’ll buy it together.”</p><p>“Kay,” Eggsy says sleepily, rolling onto his side.  Warm long bodies press up on either side of him and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who continues to support this universe. I appreciate you all so very much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin slowly awakens on the morning of their last day at the resort, enjoying the feeling of being still half-asleep with someone’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  Eggsy.  Harry has said something more than once about the dangers of tightly embracing a sleeping spy, but Eggsy always ignores him.  His quick rebuttal is always, “Think I’ll take that chance. Love holding one of you when you’re sleeping…love the way you give up that power, that self-control.  Love how vulnerable you are.  Feels like trust, don’t it?”</p><p>Merlin is naked, of course, and apparently so is Eggsy. He feels the press of Eggsy’s strong thighs against the back of his legs, the soft skin of Eggsy’s cheek against the top of his spine.  One of Eggsy’s hands is curled into a fist between Merlin’s pectoral muscles while the other hand gently strokes across the top of Merlin’s head.  “If ye are hoping to have a genie come out, lad, ye will be sorely disappointed.”</p><p>He feels Eggsy chuckle against his back.  “I dunno about that…bet you could make any of my wishes come true.  You’ve already done it a bunch of times.”  Warm lips drag across his back and kiss the point of his shoulder blade.  “You and Harry are my best wishes come to life.”</p><p>“Eggsy.” Merlin feels his face flame.  No matter what, Eggsy sees through the Merlin-Bot to the heart Merlin didn’t even realize he still had.  “Where is my peacock of a husband?”</p><p>“Dunno.  Woke up about a half-hour ago, just been laying here enjoying you.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Merlin rolls over and envelops Eggsy in his arms.  “I get you all to myself.”</p><p>“Guess so.”  Eggsy wriggles a bit and then Merlin feels a hand on his half-hard prick.</p><p>“Naughty lad.”</p><p>“Yep.”  Eggsy grins against Merlin’s chest.  “Don’t gotta do nothing…just like touching you.  You’re so bloody gorgeous.”</p><p>“Someone is feeling romantic this morning.”</p><p>“You mind?”</p><p>“Not as long as ye dinnae wish for me to reciprocate.”</p><p>“Aww.”  Eggsy pulls back to look at him, an exaggerated pout on his face.  “You can’t find something romantic to say to me?”</p><p>“Your morning breath is not unbearable.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”  Eggsy pokes him in the stomach.  “Bastard.”</p><p>“Ye are a lovely sight to see first thing in the morning,” Merlin says honestly, and something in his voice makes Eggsy blush a lovely shade of pink.</p><p>“I’ll take it.”</p><p>Merlin gives him a long kiss, allowing his hand to wander over the firm strong body.  “Is there anything ye wish to do today? It is our last day…if ye like we could go to the beach again.”</p><p>“Nah, two times is enough…won’t put you through that again,” Eggsy says.  He picks up Merlin’s hand and plays with his fingers.  “I had an idea.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>Eggsy worries at his bottom lip with his teeth.  “Thought we could go out tonight. For dinner.”</p><p>“Would ye like to go to the pub again? The food was decent, and I’m sure we will nae be repeating what happened the first time.”</p><p>Eggsy actually growls. “Better not. Hope they kicked that idiot out.” He sighs. “Nah, I was, um, I was thinking maybe go for a nice meal.  To the fancy restaurant.”</p><p>“We can do that,” Merlin says, surprised.  “I’m sure Harry will nae complain. He does like to dress you up.”</p><p>“Not too much. I wanna…I wanna kneel for you there.”</p><p>“Eggsy.”  Merlin actually sits up to look at him.  “It is nae necessary to…”</p><p>“I know it ain’t necessary. It’s different in a place like that.  Don’t want a leash or nothing, don’t wanna be a puppy…although I’m gonna wear the collar. I just want to be in a nice place, with you and Harry dressed to kill, and me kneeling between you, just being your pet and letting you love on me.”  Eggsy shrugs a bit.  “Been thinking about it a lot, and I realized that while some of the public stuff ain’t for me…even with just a few other people involved…some of it is okay.  I’m proud to be your pet, proud to have people see what an amazing Master and Sir I got.  I know YOU like showing me off, and I know Harry likes fancy posh restaurants.  So it’s a win-win, in my book.”</p><p>“Ye never cease to amaze me, lad,” Merlin whispers in wonder.  “Ye are one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Ain’t all that,” Eggsy mumbles, blushing a deep red now. “When I was in therapy with Dr. Porter, she used the phrase self-aware a few times. Guess I ain’t too bad at that, trying to figure out what I want or like or need or whatever.  Don’t always admit it to myself, but I’m willing to work through it.”</p><p>“Brilliant.”  Merlin kisses him, rolls onto his back, and pulls Eggsy to lay on top of him.  They lazily snog for a long time, bodies rutting against one another without any true completion in mind.  </p><p>“And what’s this?”</p><p>They turn their heads to see Harry frowning in the doorway in his pajamas and dressing gown. “This would be me taking advantage of some alone time with our boy,” Merlin says. “You’re interrupting, go away.”  Eggsy giggles and slides off him, even as Merlin does his best to make him stay.</p><p>“I’ve been sitting out there all alone for almost two hours waiting for you to get up.”  Harry actually pouts.  Merlin makes a face as Eggsy sits up.</p><p>“Aw, Harry, we’re sorry.”</p><p>“Nae, we are not,” Merlin snaps grumpily.  Five seconds earlier he had a sexy naked boy writhing on top of him, and now he has cold skin and an annoyed erection.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come wake us up?” Eggsy pats the bed and Harry huffs a sigh before sitting down.</p><p>“You looked quite peaceful all cuddled together and I hated to disturb you.”</p><p>Merlin snorts and climbs out of bed.  “Ye have never hated to disturb me before.”</p><p>“I took the liberty of ordering breakfast,” Harry says, ignoring Eggsy. “It will be delivered within the next fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry, you didn’t need to do that.”  Eggsy beams at him.</p><p>Harry leans over to nuzzle in the crook of Eggsy’s neck. “I smell Hamish.  What naughty things have you two been getting up to?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  Merlin stalks off to the loo and closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>“We wasn’t doing much, swear down,” Eggsy says anxiously to Harry as Merlin goes into the loo.  “Just a bit of snogging, bit of talking.”</p><p>“Is everything all right?”  Harry cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand and studies the beautiful green eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, aces,” Eggsy promises.  “We was talking about tonight, thought maybe we could go to the fancy restaurant.”</p><p>“Excellent idea,” Harry says with a grin.  “What a way to finish off our holiday.”</p><p>“I was…I was thinking that I could kneel for you two while we’re there, like for the whole meal?”</p><p>Harry’s smile fades and he studies Eggsy more carefully.  “Darling, that is not a requirement, you know that, correct? We do not wish for you to be uncomfortable in any way.  Did Hamish…”</p><p>“Nah, it was all me,” Eggsy promises.  “Been thinking about it, thought it would be a nice evening. And then we could come back here and…continue our nice evening?”  Eggsy asks hopefully.</p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’m assuming Hamish is on board with it?”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin says around his toothbrush, leaning in the doorway of the en suite.  “I think it is a lovely idea.”</p><p>“Really,” Harry scolds.  He turns back to Eggsy.  “Good morning, by the way.”</p><p>“Morning, Harry,” Eggsy sighs, turning his face up for another kiss.</p><p>Harry happily complies, tugging at Eggsy until he has the younger man straddling his lap.  His hands gently knead at the gorgeous arse as he kisses Eggsy’s pink lips. “Ye are a filthy old man,” Merlin grouses as he heads for a pair of pajamas bottoms and a vest.</p><p>“Like you have room to talk.”  Harry nibbles at the delicious skin where Eggsy’s neck meets his shoulder.  “I do believe I came in here and found you two rutting like pigs in heat.”</p><p>“Like you know anything about farm animals,” Merlin scoffs.  He slides into his slippers as the doorbell rings. “That would be our breakfast, I believe?”</p><p>“Probably.”  Harry steals one last kiss and regretfully tumbles Eggsy back onto the bed.  “I will go.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy says with a sigh.</p><p>Harry looks down at the pink cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.  “Anything for you, my sweet boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck,” Eggsy whispers as he comes out of the en suite with a towel around his waist.</p><p>“What is it?” Merlin asks without looking away from the mirror.  He tugs at the knot of his tie a few more times before patting it into place.  “There.  Not even the peacock can find fault with that.”</p><p>“You just…fuck me,” Eggsy says weakly.</p><p>“Later, if you are a very good boy.” Merlin turns around and Eggsy moans. He can’t help it.  Merlin looks long and dark and sinister in a pair of black dress trousers, a grey shirt, and black tie.</p><p>“Love you in grey,” Eggsy says faintly.  “Something about it makes you look, dunno, dangerous.”</p><p>“I know ye like it, lad, which is why I chose to wear it tonight.”  Merlin winks and goes to the closet for his shoes.</p><p>“You’re evil,” Eggsy mutters as he goes to his own side of the closet.</p><p>“Like this is news to ye.”  Merlin puts on his shoes and grabs his watch from the dresser.  “I will be out on the lanai with Harry.  Our reservation is in twenty minutes.”</p><p>“I know. Just gotta dry my hair quick.”  Eggsy gets out his dress shirt and trousers.  “I don’t take forever in front in the mirror like other people.”</p><p>“Aye, that is why we had Harry get ready first.”  Merlin plants a quick kiss on Eggsy’s shoulder as he breezes by.</p><p>Eggsy quickly dries off and hangs up his towel before breaking out the hair dryer and trying to arrange his hair into something decent.  He then pads barefoot into the bedroom and quickly gets dressed in a nice pair of brown trousers and an off-white button-up shirt.  He leaves the top two buttons undone and puts on his shoes and socks before retrieving his collar from its box and heading out to the lanai.  “Done,” he says.</p><p>“Don’t you look handsome.”  Harry stands up and comes over to kiss him. “You are always beautiful, but I do love seeing you in clothes I picked out.”</p><p>“Course you do.”  Eggsy rolls his eyes.  “You look nice too.”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Harry says serenely, running a hand over his dark blue waistcoat.  Eggsy mutely holds out the collar but Harry shakes his head.  “Your Master should put that on.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Harry gives him a gentle nudge.  “I enjoy watching,” he whispers.</p><p>Eggsy walks over to where Merlin is looking out at the water.  “Master,” he whispers. “Would you please put this on me?”</p><p>“Gladly, Pet.”  Merlin takes the leather collar in his hands and Eggsy dips his head.  Merlin carefully buckles it into place, making sure it’s not too tight by gently sliding a finger between the collar and Eggsy’s skin.  “Gorgeous,” Merlin murmurs.</p><p>“I do consider myself quite lucky to have such beautiful men in my life,” Harry says quietly.</p><p>“Well, can you feel lucky in the car? I’m fucking starving,” Eggsy grumbles, rubbing at his stomach.</p><p>“Our pet is feeling cheeky,” Merlin says, slapping Eggsy’s arse as he heads for the door.</p><p>Harry insists that Eggsy sits in front with Merlin, who immediately places a possessive hand on Eggsy’s thigh as he drives.  Eggsy can feel himself slowly sliding into a bit of a sub mindset.  He doesn’t feel like a puppy, simply a well-loved pet with the handsomest, sexiest, most dangerous masters on the planet.  </p><p>“Good evening,” Harry says to the maitre’d once they’re in the restaurant. “I have a reservation for three under the name Hart?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Hart, good evening,” she says politely.  “If you’ll follow me.”  She picks up two menus and a wine list before leading the way to a large table by a wall. The table is only set for two, but the seats are a good two or three feet apart, and Eggsy notices a comfortable-looking cushion on the floor between the two seats.  “Does this meet your requirements, sir?”</p><p>Harry looks at Eggsy.  “What do you think, darling?”</p><p>“Aces,” Eggsy whispers. He’d been so enamored of the whole kneeling idea that he hadn’t even considered the logistics.  He should have known that Harry would NEVER let him get his nice clothes dirty.</p><p>“Would you like to sit first, lad, or…”</p><p>“No, I’ll kneel…Master.”  Eggsy motions to the chairs and they sit.  He faces the table and gracefully folds himself onto the cushion between them.  He looks up at Merlin, and then at Harry.  If the people at Kingsman could only see their two deadliest men…who are currently looking at him as if he created the universe.</p><p>“If ye start to cramp or feel uncomfortable, Eggsy, ye will tell us,” Merlin orders. “I dinnae wish for ye to hurt simply to continue kneeling.” Eggsy nods.</p><p>“Would you like to see the menu?” Harry asks.  </p><p>“No, trust you to take care of it,” Eggsy says.</p><p>Harry stares at him in shock.  “You wish us to feed you?”</p><p>Eggsy barely takes time to think about it.  “Yes.”</p><p>Merlin’s hand rests at the back of his neck, warm and comforting and OWNING.  “Very well, Pet. We will take care of you.”  The waiter arrives and Harry orders a bottle of wine with two glasses. “Three waters as well, please,” Merlin tells the man, who nods and bustles away.  “Ye will give yourself a drink when ye are thirsty, Pet.  It will be too messy otherwise.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”  Eggsy rests back on his heels a bit and leans against Harry as Merlin uses two hands to flip through the menu.</p><p>“I see what I want.” Harry closes the menu and puts an arm around Eggsy.  “Such a pretty Pet,” he coos quietly.  Eggsy blushes.</p><p>The waiter returns with their wine and water and they give their orders.  Once they’re alone, Merlin says, “I hate holidays.”  Harry stares at him and even Eggsy looks up in alarm. “I hate the feeling of knowing ye must return back to the real world.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy says sadly, thinking of the poor puppy who was the cause of all the drama in the first place.</p><p>“But look at all we’ve done, how much we’ve experienced here,” Harry says. He takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it. “Thanks to you. I never knew such a place even existed.”</p><p>Eggsy gently pulls away from Harry to place his cheek on Merlin’s hip.  “That’s right,” he says softly.  “Thank you, Master.”</p><p>“Ye are quite welcome.”  Eggsy looks up and sees Merlin blushing.  “Although all it took was a bit of exploration on the internet.”</p><p>Harry snorts. “Hardly.  This isn’t exactly something that’s advertised in a pop up.  You probably had to dig a bit.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin admits.  “But it was worth it. I hate the disappointment that comes with the end of a good thing…but I do believe it was worth it.”</p><p>“Aye,” Eggsy echoes.</p><p>He simply sits with his head against Merlin as Merlin’s long fingers start to stroke through his hair.  Eggsy slowly falls into a quiet headspace, focusing only on the quiet voices of his Master and Sir.  He has no clue who else is in the restaurant, what they’re doing, or if they’re looking at him, and he really doesn’t care.  Their food arrives and he really isn’t even hungry anymore, only sitting up and coming back to reality when Merlin gently nudges him and says, “Eat, Pet.”</p><p>Harry cuts a steak into neat little pieces and they take turns feeding him bites of steak, potatoes, and vegetables.  Harry offers him a sip of his wine but Eggsy declines, happy with his water.  “So I was thinking,” Harry says as he gives Eggsy one last bit of steak.  “We should have Vivien and Melanie over for dinner one evening.”</p><p>“With Byron!” Eggsy exclaims.</p><p>“We’ve had them for drinks, isn’t that enough?” Merlin growls.</p><p>“You was the one that decided we should get to know them, after they saved JB and all,” Eggsy points out.</p><p>“I do believe Pets should be silent,” Merlin snaps.  Eggsy snickers but says nothing more.</p><p>“It’s the least we can do, since they were kind enough to watch our dog for a fortnight,” Harry points out.  “Eggsy can cook, we’ll have wine, a lovely dessert…”</p><p>Merlin hefts out a sigh. “I dinnae like to owe a debt. I suppose it can happen…once we’re home and settled.  As ye know, Harry, there are many loose ends at work currently…too many loose ends.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Eggsy asks anxiously. “Problems at HQ?”</p><p>“Nothing for you to worry about, darling.  Administrative things…nothing concerning you or the staff.”  Harry pets his head but Eggsy can read the worry in his eyes.  He decides not to push it; there are many things they cannot tell him and this is probably one of them.</p><p>“Would ye like anything else, Harry?  Eggsy?”  Merlin asks.</p><p>“No, Master.  I’ve had enough, don’t wanna tip it over the line into too much,” Eggsy says.</p><p>Merlin gives him a sly smile. “I do believe our pet expects a different type of dessert back at the house, husband, don’t ye agree?”</p><p>“I do.  And if I’m being honest, I’m looking forward to that particular kind of dessert myself.”  Harry winks at his husband.</p><p>Merlin signs for the check and helps Eggsy to his feet.  “Feeling all right, lad?”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin.”  Eggsy stands on his toes and briefly stretches before Harry takes him by the hand and leads him out to the car.</p><p>“Here you are.” Harry hands Eggsy the keys.  “And drive slow. I wish to snog my husband in the backseat.”  Harry climbs into the back of the car without another word.</p><p>Merlin sighs.  “Really, Harry.”  But he follows his husband and they’re all over each other before Eggsy’s even behind the wheel. </p><p>Eggsy looks in the rearview mirror, grins, and slowly pulls the car out of its parking space.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin manages to extricate himself from his horny husband’s hands and lips long enough to get out of the car and into the house.  “Behave yourself, Harry,” he says sternly.</p><p>“Yeah, like you wasn’t enjoying it,” Eggsy says, pointing to the tent in the front of Merlin’s trousers. “I do believe I heard you moaning back there.”</p><p>“You should have been focused on the road, not what was happening in the backseat.”  Merlin glares at him and Eggsy grins.</p><p>“I have no interest in behaving myself,” Harry says haughtily.  “I have a very intense interest, however, in disrobing our boy and worshipping his body.”  Eggsy lets out something like a squeak. “Would you care to join me?”</p><p>“Ridiculous question,” Merlin scoffs.</p><p>Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it.  “Come along, darling.”  He actually leads Eggsy to the bedroom.  “Why don’t you go ahead and do whatever you need to do in the en suite while Merlin and I get things ready out here.”</p><p>“Get things ready?” Eggsy repeats. He’s not sure if he likes the thought of that.  He’s interested in anything that pleases his Master and Sir, of course, but he’s feeling a little more…vanilla…than usual.</p><p>“Trust us, darling,” Harry says.  He kisses Eggsy’s forehead and sends him on his way.</p><p>Eggsy uses the toilet, washes his face and hands, and even brushes his teeth.  He looks up and smiles as he sees Merlin’s green dressing gown hanging on the back of the door.  He strips down to just his collar and slides into the thick green gown, bringing the lapels up to his nose and inhaling.  He runs a hand through his hair and opens the door.</p><p>Nothing looks out of the ordinary and Eggsy relaxes a bit.  A bottle of lube is out on the nightstand but otherwise Eggsy sees nothing else.  Merlin is already stripped down to his shorts but Harry is still in his trousers.  His feet are bare, the waistcoat is gone, and Harry’s unbuttoning his shirt.  “Let me help you,” Eggsy says, padding out in his bare feet.</p><p>“Don’t you look adorable in Hamish’s gown,” Harry says with a pleased smile on his face.  He stands still and allows Eggsy to finish unbuttoning his shirt.  Eggsy slowly slides it from the strong shoulders, peeling it down and tossing it over the back of a chair.</p><p>“I wasn’t going for adorable,” Eggsy murmurs.  He runs his hands over Harry’s bare chest, stands up on tiptoe, and gives him a passionate kiss.  He slides his hands down and undoes Harry’s belt.  He carefully falls to his knees and pulls Harry’s trousers down, helping Harry step out of them.</p><p>“How about stunning?” Harry murmurs, cupping Eggsy’s chin in his hands.  Eggsy kisses Harry’s palm and brings the pants down with the trousers.</p><p>“Shall I leave you two alone?” Merlin asks, climbing onto the bed.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Eggsy declares, getting to his feet and giving Harry a kiss. “Want both my men.”  He unties the belt of the dressing gown and allows it to puddle on the floor.</p><p>Harry sighs as Merlin’s eyes hungrily run over Eggsy’s naked body.  “Come here then,” Merlin says, reaching out.  </p><p>“First thing’s first.”  Eggsy crawls up Merlin’s body, kisses his chest, and then slithers back down along with Merlin’s pants.</p><p>“Perfect,” Harry declares, climbing onto the bed as well.</p><p>They say nothing for a long moment, simply exchanging kisses and caresses.  Eggsy loves being cuddled between them, Harry’s tall body pressed against his back as his hands wander over Merlin’s long arms and legs.  “Had an idea,” Eggsy gasps into Merlin’s mouth as Harry’s hand finds his cock and gives it hard firm strokes.  “Want you to share me.”</p><p>“Darling?” Harry says in confusion from somewhere behind Eggsy’s ear.</p><p>“Wanna ride my Master, have him…pull out, and then you go in. Like taking turns.”</p><p>Merlin groans and bites Eggsy’s bottom lip. “I love our creative boy.”</p><p>“That sounds like an amazing idea,” Harry says as Merlin pulls Eggsy up onto his hips.  “I will get Eggsy ready.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy moans, allowing his head to fall onto Merlin’s chest.  </p><p>Harry takes his time ‘getting Eggsy ready’, which is apparently code for ‘driving Eggsy out of his mind.’  He kisses his way down Eggsy’s spine, soft fingers trailing everywhere his lips have been.  His evil tongue flickers in and out of Eggsy until Eggsy’s shouting, and only then does Harry pick up the lube and start to work his fingers in.</p><p>“I cannot wait to be inside ye, lad,” Merlin murmurs, pulling Eggsy up by the hair so he can kiss him.</p><p>Eggsy groans and rocks back to meet Harry’s fingers.  “Need you,” he begs, and only then does Harry finally relent and pull away.</p><p>“Christ!” Merlin gasps, and Eggsy looks down to see Harry fisting Merlin’s cock and getting it wet with lube.</p><p>“Just helping,” Harry says innocently.  Merlin growls at him.</p><p>Harry helps some more by spreading Eggsy with his large hands.  Merlin and Eggsy groan as one as Merlin slowly pushes inside.  “Fuck…so big,” Eggsy says almost helplessly.</p><p>“So perfect.”  Merlin pulls Eggsy into a rough kiss as he sheathes himself in Eggsy’s body.</p><p>Eggsy can only bury his face in Merlin’s chest and grunt every time the perfect cock pushes up into his body.  Harry’s hands continue to roam everywhere they can reach…over the back of Eggsy’s head, across Merlin’s jaw, down Eggsy’s spine.  “My turn,” Eggsy hears Harry say, and he whines as Merlin slowly pulls out. He’s not left wanting; Harry slides in easily and Eggsy arches his back.  </p><p>Merlin wraps his arms around Eggsy and holds him close.  “Does he feel good, Pet?”</p><p>“So good,” Eggsy pants.  “Fuck, love you two so much.”</p><p>He allows himself to let go and float on the perfect feeling of being loved.  Harry slowly fucks into him for what seems like an eternity before he pulls out and Merlin takes his place again.  He hears Harry murmuring sweet things, like, “Our perfect boy…feels so good…such a good pet for us…” </p><p>Merlin moves in once more and clutches at Eggsy’s waist. He lifts his hips and pushes in as hard as he can, hitting just the right spot and making Eggsy cry out.  “Is that it?  Does that feel good, lad?”</p><p>“Please…don’t stop…” Eggsy whines.  Harry reaches down and takes Eggsy’s cock in his hand.  </p><p>Eggsy obeys with a sob, cock spurting onto Merlin’s chest as he comes.  Merlin growls and bites down on Eggsy’s shoulder.  “I love feeling ye this way, lad. I love the way ye tighten around me, hold me inside.”  Merlin thrusts in short jabs and eventually shudders beneath Eggsy, his cock twitching inside Eggsy’s body.</p><p>Merlin slowly allows his soft cock to slide out and Eggsy whimpers.  “Hush, darling,” Harry says, filling Eggsy once more.</p><p>Eggsy knows he should probably at least provide some resistance for Harry to push against but he can only lay on Merlin’s firm body as Harry takes him once more.  It’s not long, however, until Harry is thrusting into him one last time, calling Eggsy’s name as he fills him.</p><p>Eggsy knows he is disgusting.  His own come is sticking his stomach to Merlin’s, and his arse is leaking the spend of his lovers.  He decides he doesn’t care.  He could die right then, pressed between the two most amazing men in the universe, and he absolutely would be fine with it.</p><p>Merlin, apparently, is not fine.  “There is jizz on my stomach and jizz trickling down over my balls,” he grumbles.  “Someone needs to move.”</p><p>“Such a romantic,” Harry says, slowly standing up.  “Don’t listen to him, dear boy. I will get you cleaned up.”</p><p>“You’re not the one under his dead weight,” Merlin snaps, but he does nothing that suggests he truly wishes Eggsy to move. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead, his nose, his cheek.  “Are ye all right, lad?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Eggsy gives a weak nod. He jumps as a warm flannel starts wiping at his arse.</p><p>“Roll over, that’s a good boy.” Harry helps Eggsy roll onto his back.  Eggsy sleepily watches as Harry wipes Merlin down and then comes back to Eggsy.</p><p>“Thank ye, husband,” Merlin says as he rolls to his side and cuddles Eggsy close.</p><p>“Definitely my pleasure,” Harry says from the en suite.  He soon returns to the bedroom to lay on Eggsy’s other side.</p><p>Eggsy turns his head and kisses Harry’s shoulder.  Once his brain cells have retreated from his dick to his actual brain, he says,  “Get what you’re saying, Merlin.  Don’t wanna leave this place, it’s been perfect.  But we gotta get back to the real world.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“But this…we can have this no matter where we are, can’t we?” Eggsy asks.  “I mean…know I was a total prick about the puppy and everything.  I let emotions take over instead of telling you what was wrong.”</p><p>“That is why I try not to have emotions,” Merlin tells him.</p><p>“My adorable Merlin-bot.”  Eggsy kisses him. “That weren’t fair to you two, the way I was acting. You really didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll try to be better about that.  This…” He motions to the three of them.  “This is what matters, and we always have that.  It makes everything better.”</p><p>“It does,” Harry agrees.  “I love my job but have always hated leaving Hamish, knowing that I might not come back. At least if that happens now he won’t be alone.”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that,” Eggsy says sharply.  “Ya hear me? You’re always gonna come back.  Don’t matter if I’m here or not, you’re coming home.”</p><p>“Settle, lad,” Merlin murmurs.  “I will always do my level best to bring him home.”</p><p>“Cuz you’re brilliant.”  Eggsy turns his head to kiss Merlin.  “I’m the luckiest bloke ever.”</p><p>“As ye say,” Merlin says, burying his face in the back of Eggsy’s neck with a yawn.</p><p>“You’re always coming home,” Eggsy repeats to Harry.  “Promise.”</p><p>“I cannot…”</p><p>“PROMISE.”</p><p>Harry sighs.  “I promise to do everything in my power to always come home.”</p><p>“Good enough.”  Eggsy gives him one last drowsy kiss and burrows close.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>